Allow Me to Regale You with a Tale
by Emeraldarcher21
Summary: (Ardyn's story) That moment is when my sanity left and hid in some dark corner in my mind to drown out the cries of the daemons—Oh, dearie me. Look at me spilling out all my troubles on paper. I don't want your pity or even your sympathy. I just want you to know that there was once a woman who had the power to bring light to someone as dark as I.
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to change the world.

I just wanna leave it colder.

"I Will Not Bow" | Breaking Benjamin

 **CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

To whom it may concern—or to anyone who cares,

Hello, there. I'm sure you've heard of me, or at least of what I have done. I will start by saying that I'm not proud of my atrocities. I'm not proud of the way I handled things. And with what little sanity I have at my disposal at this moment, I want to inform you of what happened.

Where exactly I went wrong. Where I truly lost my humanity—but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Firstly, I want to point out that I have lived a long, long time. Needless to say, I'm a little tired of this thing called immortality. Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention my name: Ardyn.

More specifically, Ardyn Izunia—No… My real name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum. But I'm not here to talk about my very distant past, but I will discuss a portion of my past, nonetheless. Instead of describing my downfall of humanity—losing my sanity—I would rather talk about a happier time in my long life.

I could imagine that whoever is reading this, you may possibly be thinking about how could immortality be considered a bad thing? Maybe as we transgress through this journal, just maybe, I will consider letting my secrets bleed into the ink on paper.

But, until then…

As the bringer of my death comes closer to the throne I sit upon—even with these daemons fighting inside of me for dominance, for life—I can't help but smile that I will be able to see the one I loved again.

Love… what exactly was love anyway? I used to believe it was a feeling. I was once the Chosen of the Crystal, you know. I had the power to heal people—to take away their daemons. And I loved the feeling it brought me. To see these people become their old selves again. To see these people healed. I loved people once, and they loved me.

But, I didn't make their daemons disappear. I simply became the host. Year after year, I felt these creatures claw for supremacy, begging for release.

Of course, at some point during that blur of a life I had, I had apparently taken on more than I could bear; however, I still held onto my sanity.

That is, until the Crystal deemed me too corrupted and filled with daemons to be able to ascend into the afterlife. I suppose that was my breaking moment. That moment is when my sanity left and hid in some dark corner in my mind to drown out the cries of the daemons—

Oh, dearie me. Look at me spilling out all my troubles on paper.

I don't want your pity or even your sympathy.

I just want you to know that there was once a woman who had the power to bring light to someone as dark as I.

Let me think… the first time I met her—well, I was travelling the countryside on foot. Our meeting was in the marshlands—sorry, not marshlands. She made it very clear that the place was not called marshlands, but the actual name was Therman's Thicket.

I made it vibrantly clear to her over and over that "marshlands" sounded better than someone's thicket. Messy name, indeed.

I seem to keep getting ahead of myself. I was Chancellor during this time, but not many people outside of Niflhiem's royals and army knew what I looked like. This fact obviously played to my advantage more times than once. Even if my face wasn't renowned, people knew the name of Niflhiem's Chancellor, so you can presume I took measures to make sure not to release my full name on social occasions.

Moving on, that particular day, as I recall, was cloudy, but no rain. I was on a small mission with a minute group of Niflheim's expendable squad that consisted of five of them plus me.

This squad was impeccably boring beyond what words can say. They prepared bland meals of army service packets (I swear to whatever deity you worship—or not worship—that the "service packets" were leftover mush from the army's cafeteria). Utterly disgusting, honestly. I'm not saying I need the finest foods, but something better than _someone_ _else's_ leftovers.

This squad wasn't following any necessary protocols, and quite frankly, I was growing tired of it. There was a fiend encounter with several courels, nasty little creatures. During the fight, I slipped beyond some bushes and decided to have some fun without the unruly squadron.

Fortunately for me, I needn't too travel far until I found an interesting little quarrel.

I walked by a lake, minding my own business at the moment, when this greyish creature came out of nowhere and nearly ran me over. It was small for its species, but still stood taller than I. It had black, beady eyes, long legs with hooves, and its skin was made of some rock minerals. Basic weaponry did little damage to a creature such as a leynir. Of course, magic was normally the best way to defeat this horse hybrid, but only powerful magic could truly cause serious damage.

I had little to no desire to fight such a creature. I didn't, however, until another leynir, rather larger than the previous, ran straight into me and knocked me down. It knocked the air right out of me—hey, I may be immortal, but I still feel pain.

The damned thing made my hat fall off, too.

Directly after the much larger leynir had the audacity to begin this brawl, a loud growl came from my right. A beast stood there with red eyes shining maliciously. It was much like a morph of a wolf and a lion. The front paws had all the power and buff appearance to that of a lion. The hind legs coupled with tail took on the appeal of a wolf, designed for long journeys and quick flees.

All in all, many people referred to them as hellhounds. Not really a daemon, but something that looked like one, with an attitude to match, probably should have a name related to daemons.

Its fur was a deep ocean blue, like the depths where you'd surely die. White markings covered its hind left leg, but didn't appear to be anywhere else on the creature.

Oh, I forgot to mention that hellhounds were particularly rare with a hefty price to match.

The hellhound pounced on the smaller leynir, causing the stony pony to cry out. The larger leynir reared up with all intentions to wound the hellhound. Then, something soared through the air, followed by a loud _thunk_! As the leynir tossed around aimlessly kicking at nothing, I saw a simple wooden arrow in its eye.

It fled before any more damage could be done. The hellhound and lesser leynir tousled about, but I suddenly saw a small figure break away from a tree. It came at me with such speed and silence. I conjured a dagger out of sight beside my leg. Whatever it was, it was going to die.

"Are you all right?" asked a female voice.

I paused at the woman in front of me. My dagger had almost gone through her throat. Before I could answer, she glanced back at the leynir and hellhound. Must have been frightened, I thought.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

I offered a devilish smile. Of course, I could stand. Nevertheless, she offered her hand to me. I considered brushing it aside and standing on my own, but I must admit, it was… pleasant to see someone who seemed to care about my wellbeing.

Needless to say, I took hold of her hand. It was small in mine, but she wore a black, leather glove. She pulled me up with ease. I kept my dagger in my other hand, and I noticed her eyes spot it.

"Can you fight?" she asked.

At the time, I wish I would have noticed how gorgeous she was; however, all I noted was how much of a badass she seemed to be. Honestly, causing a leynir—full grown, at that—to flee from one simple, wooden arrow was truly a force to not be reckoned with.

In answer to her question, I nodded.

She offered a smile, but it was not one quite of happiness—rather, enjoyment of a hunt. She pulled her bow to full draw and faced the single leynir.

"Oh, and please don't hit the tartarus," she said.

Tartarus and hellhound are interchangeable, but most people deem to use the term "hellhound." It was slightly unusual to hear her say tartarus for the creature.

The hellhound and leynir bustled about, and the woman didn't release her arrow yet. She did, however, keep the arrow pulled at full draw. I've dabbled in some archery after she and I met, and I must say, it takes strength to hold an arrow at anchor point for more than a few seconds.

The leynir began kicking wildly, trying to get the hellhound off of itself. It made sure to kick in ways to where its vulnerable eyes were not in the woman's line of sight. The hellhound couldn't hold on any longer and fell off. The leynir fled far away from us.

The woman relaxed her bow and put her arrow in the quiver at her side. The hellhound walked up to her and circled around her, until he faced me. He sniffed in my general area and released a small growl.

 _Mutt_ , I had thought.

Dusk began disappearing, and night came out to breathe. There was a faint howl in the distance to the south.

Oh dearie me. I haven't described her to you yet, have I? Let's see, where do I even begin. She had long legs and arms, and she stood tall—not as tall as yours truly, however. She wore shorts that came to above her mid-thigh. She wore a light jacket with a white tank underneath. The jacket took on the color of a dark blue, which brought out her eyes—well, eye. Her right eye was the color of ocean's deep, welcoming you to its depth of suffocation. Her left eye took on the color of deep emerald grasslands, asking to bask in the sunlight. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was honey-brown, but as I would come to realize, the sunlight adds shining flecks of red.

I bent down to pick up my hat and placed it on my head.

Her gaze followed the leynirs to the north. She sighed lightly. "No use tracking them at night. We'll try again in the morning." She bent to one knee and scratched the hellhound's neck and back.

She stood erect again and faced me. "Have a camp nearby?"

I chuckled lightly. This girl trusting a complete stranger—me of all strangers. I shook my head. "I'm afraid not."

"Guess we'll make for the campground over there." She pointed northwest to a blue fire circling skyward. "I'd say about a mile, maybe?"

"Campgrounds are never really the way to travel. Hotels are always better," I said. "With a freshly made bed."

She offered a small smile. "Closest town is about five miles. Don't know about you, but I'd rather not take my chances in the dark."

The dark and daemons didn't scare me at all, but this woman… I had to admit, she intrigued me. I was interested in her—not quite romantically, at least not yet.

"You're welcome to come if you like," she said to me. Her eyes were kind, but they also had some secrets behind them. "C'mon, Seb."

I adjusted my hat. _Enjoy an elegant bed…or follow this girl and hellhound in the dark?_

I began walking forward with a smile on my face. "I suppose I shouldn't let you walk there alone, should I?" But I knew very well that she didn't need any protection from anyone.

The mutt walked by her right side, and I remained on her left. It had been a long while since I had found company that didn't annoy me so.

"It seems we haven't introduced ourselves. Please, call me Ardyn; happy to be at your service."

She cast a side glance at me, then her eyes fell to the earth beneath her feet. "Mine's… Kinsley."

"You wouldn't happen to be The Shadow, would you?" I asked nonchalantly.

She gave a small, bitter laugh. "So, I guess you've heard of me."

"Rumors are only commonfolk talk. It does no good to dwell on them, you think?"

Kinsley Shadow. That wasn't her true surname. As a matter of fact, she didn't have a surname, as far as Niflheim was aware of. She became notorious among the nations as a thief and hunter that moved almost like a shadow. Many thought her to be a powerful daemon that could walk among the day.

From seeing her move today, I can see why they coined her the name "Shadow."

"You probably have changed your mind about going to the campground now."

"I imagine I'd prefer your company over the daemons."

I met her gorgeous bicolored eyes, and she gave a smile.

That smile. There was something about it that I truly enjoyed. I felt more in control of myself than I had been in centuries. I doubted that I could ever get used to such a sight.

That night, we made camp. She offered a blanket for me. I thought I would regret sleeping on the rocks that night. She made a fire and cooked with what little food she had—which was only one can of beans. I think it was beans.

She ate half, then she handed it to me without a second thought. She walked back to the other side of the campfire before I could decline. She sat on the other side, and the hellhound lied down behind her right up next to her. She leaned back on the mutt, and he made no complaints.

"He seems rather fond of you," I said. I slowly ate a spoonful of the contents of the can. It wasn't great… but not terrible, either.

"Found him as a cub." She petted the giant head of the hellhound, and the damned thing actually purred. "Some hunters were torturing him. He wasn't too fond of me in the beginning." She removed her right glove. A scar in the shape of bite marks lingered on the top and palm of her hand. "I rescued him, and he bit me. Can't really blame him, though."

"When was this?

"Two years ago, I think."

"And he's stayed with you for this long?"

"It's not like I forced him to. He makes his own choices. But, I guess we've both grown rather comfortable with the other's presence. What about you, Ardyn? Any companions for you? Human or animal?"

Companionship wasn't a luxury I sought after anymore. Lifespans are too short for me to become attached—animal or human. I've had too many shares of betrayal.

"No," I said solemnly. "Not really anyone who can stand me for too long." It was true, and it hurt the deep, deep crevice of whatever feeling of remorse I had left. Even though, I still offered a smile.

She thought for a moment, staring at me with those brilliant eyes. What thoughts rummaged through her mind that I could not hear?

"Must be one hell of a fighter," was all she said.

"Maybe you'll see tomorrow."

Her eyebrows rose. "Accompanying me on the hunt?"

"If you'll have me. Mind you, I need no portion of the reward."

She eyed me skeptically, but she merely nodded.

"Let's make a bet out of it, then, shall we? I take down the bigger leynir, you buy me dinner from the fancy restaurant in Lestallum." _That's odd_. "And bring it to me outside of the city. My money, of course."

"So I buy you dinner with your own money? All right, seems fair," I said sarcastically. I had no intentions of using her money to buy her food. Her request didn't seem quite as odd now. With her face plastered everywhere, walking through crowded cities would be disastrous.

"And what if I win?" I asked.

"Then you buy yourself dinner for two and just happen to drive out of the city."

I chuckled lightly. "Kinsley, I'd say we have a deal."

To think back on it now, it was complete idiocy, but I considered I could help a young woman get a nice meal out of it.

* * *

This story also appears on the site Archive of Our Own under the same title and username.


	2. Chapter 2

I found a way to get close to you,

Lose all the pain I've been holding.

"Need It Today" | Sent By Ravens

 **CHAPTER TWO.**

* * *

I found it odd how… trusting this woman was. She gave me her name, a name wanted by the empire, and even allowed me to camp with her. My eyes lingered on the hellhound next to her. As if fate destined it to be, his ember eyes opened and stilled on me. His eyes made an unspoken promise of tearing my neck from my body if I did anything he didn't find befitting.

Threats did little against an immortal, but even so.

The sun crept over the horizon. It had been a long while since I'd seen a sun rise. The fire was only embers by now, and it offered no warmth. It may be spring, but the morning air chilled my skin, and as I breathed, white clouds left my mouth.

As you can imagine, I didn't sleep well. Not at all, and I regretted my decision to make camp with this woman. I had grown accustomed to hotel rooms and soft beds. Sleeping on the rocks was… rudimentary.

Kinsley was already awake, but her eyes were on the sky. A few stars lingered before the sun's light made them vanish from sight. Sometime during the night, she pulled a reddish scarf from her small traveling bag. It wrapped around her neck and hid most of her face from view.

It was an intricate design, if I must say. Gold trimmings twirled around the crimson hue in thin lines. I had never seen anything like it. Even to this day, no other scarf can even be considered its match.

Once the last star disappeared, she rose with a sigh and put out the fire's embers. Seb stretched beside her with a large yawn. Have I said how large his teeth were? No? Well, quite large. One bite on my arm, and his front teeth would pierce all the way through my flesh.

But let's move on from that, shall we?

We made our way back toward our encounter with the leynirs. She observed the tracks, rose off the ground, and followed the direction.

"No other form of transportation than walking?"

"Not when tracking leynirs. Yeah, chocobos come in handy, but…" Her sentence trailed off, and she studied several bushes to the side of us. Seb's eyes fixated on the same bush. I glanced, but nothing made that particular bush stand out compared to the others.

She focused back on the tracks and continued. "But, leynirs aren't fast creatures. They feel heavy vibrations in the ground, and that alerts them of powerful enemies."

"Chocobos aren't coherently immense," I said.

She smiled. "No, they're not; but, they give off enough vibrations to warn them."

Several minutes passed in silence, and I swear to this day, that damn mutt glanced back at me with such a disapproving stare.

"You any good with that toothpick of yours?" she asked.

"I seem to swing it at the right times," I said, and she gave the faintest of smiles before it disappeared completely.

"Maybe if you happen to stick around long enough," she said, "you could teach me." She bent to the ground and observed another track. It was different from the others. "Haven't really found a sword instructor that I've liked."

"Oh? And why is that?"

She rose and cast a glance to me. "Wouldn't teach me because I'm a girl." She shrugged. "No big deal, I suppose. I snagged them with an arrow before I disappeared. I've actually become very good at hitting a certain nerve in the leg. It doesn't heal well."

She looked ahead as if the conversation never happened. She pointed to the odd print in the dirt. "That's from a silverhorn. It seems to be tracking the leynirs like us."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not normally."

She motioned her head for me to follow her. It exposed some of her neck, and it looked absolutely delectable. Not to mention that scarf. My eyes landed on the mutt, who had paused behind Kinsley. He had one paw up, as if he were in the middle of beginning his walk. His eyes bore into me.

I cocked my head at the mutt, challenging him to do something about me. He snorted and followed Kinsley.

"Why did you partake to the hunt?"

She shrugged. "Something along the lines of helping others."

"I was expecting a better answer than that," I chuckled.

"Not really a better one to offer," she said.

She held up her hand and hunkered to the ground by a large rock. There was a loud… crunching noise. I huddled behind her and tried to peer around the rock. I couldn't see anything. She withdrew an arrow and nocked it on the bow.

She leaned over and sighed lightly. "The silverhorn beat us to the leynirs."

Well, damn. "Are you able to still claim the prize?"

She rose off the ground. "I could, but I won't."

I studied her intently. She didn't seem to need too much money, but that gil could be used for food and better supplies.

"And why won't you?"

"I'm not the one who brought it down, now am I?"

"I didn't title you as the honor bound."

She returned the arrow to the quiver. "Not much one for honor, either," she said. She gazed beyond me and into the bushes. She gripped my arm—and expensive cloak, if I might add—and pulled me into the underbrush.

"What is it?" I asked.

She placed her forefinger over her lips. She had an arrow back on the bow—how in the hell did she draw it so quickly? Seb, the mutt, hunkered down in the bushes, but since there wasn't an abundance of room, the damned thing decided to lean against me. He growled in my ear; like, he looked directly into my eyes and growled. I rolled my eyes.

I focused across the clearing to a bundle of trees. Black shadows moved through it until they breached the edge of the forest. Lo and behold, it was my abandoned squadron. There were five of them accounted for, but they all looked weary and exhausted.

"I thought you said he went this way," said the taller soldier, who was also the leader. Oh, what was his name? Daron? Taron? Maybe Sharon…

The scrawnier of the soldiers leaned against a tree. "My tracking is deficient of late, so lay off."

"You will speak to me with respect," said Sharon.

The tracker laughed sardonically. "And whose fault is it that the Chancellor is missing?"

Kinsley's grip on her bow tightened. They had better not say my name.

"All of us," said Sharon.

"Look, Daron—" OH, now I remember his name—"I get it that this is your first mission as leader, but you've got to understand, that if the squadron screws up, it's all on you."

"Coming from a demoted major," said Daron with bitterness thick in his voice, "I will… try to keep that in mind." He dusted off his shoulder. "I'd say the Chancellor doesn't want to be found."

"You know he does this often," said the tracker. He ran his fingers through his hair. "When he wants to resurface, he will."

Daron nodded. "Let's head back, then."

Kinsley waited as the soldiers reverted in their tracks. She crawled out of the underbrush and placed her arrow back in the quiver. Seb walked out and stood by her. I had a difficult time getting out of the bush. She offered me her hand, and I willingly took it.

"Not too fond of the Chancellor, I presume?"

"Never met him," she said. "I've only heard rumors."

"Any of these rumors I should be aware of?"

"Most is simple hearsay… but there is one that I find myself believing." She faced me. "Many say that the Chancellor has never been bested by a sword. Training or otherwise." That was untrue. There were two men that I had met in my life that bested me with the sword, and they both took my life.

I smirked and motioned to her bow. "And what about arrows?"

Her eyes glanced around. "Best to not chance it."

She trudged forward to the north. "Dear Kinsley, do you fear him?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

I caught up to her. "I… am honestly not sure." Never had I imagined that the infamous Shadow would fear someone such as I, since all she was aware of was that I was a simple Chancellor. "But, in worst case scenario, no one has defeated him with a sword, and that, Ardyn, is a terrifying thought."

The mutt swatted at a butterfly. He became bored of it and simply chomped it with his enormous teeth.

"There's another reason," she said. She cleared her throat. "I may have…stolen from the Chancellor. I may have also _accidentally_ set a portion of his house on fire."

Wait.

I stopped in my tracks. This was the person that fucking stole from me two years ago _and_ she was the one who set my house ablaze?

" _You_ are the one who burned _his_ library?" Priceless artifacts and books over the ages burned in that fire.

"I said it was an accident." She quickened her pace. "I'm not even sure he knows I'm the one who did it."

Now he sure knew. I was angry about this new information. I'm unsure if the time that had passed since the fire or the fact that I've spent some time with the assailant, but my anger flittered away nearly as quickly as it had come.

"Just maybe the Chancellor isn't as evil as everyone proclaims."

"I never said he was evil," she said. "I can just imagine him to not be reckoned with."

I nodded. "Now, on to more pressing matters. Where should I take you for dinner?"

"In case you have forgotten, people seem to be wary when they see my face."

I veered in front of her and forced her to stop. "Nonsense. Allow me." I bowed slightly at the waist. I placed my hat on her head, which was a little too big for her, but I didn't care. She had to angle up her head to even look at me, which in turn exposed more of her neck. I discarded my cloak and flung it around her shoulders.

"You'll really give me your fancy cloak?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"I believe the correct term is ' _borrow'_. Now, if you don't mind," I gently pulled on her scarf until it unfurled itself, "I will wear this. I still have my fashion to consider." I wrapped it around my neck. She shook her head with a smile. Her hands glided around the scarf and positioned it so carefully that I was afraid to breathe and disturb such perfection.

"How do you walk with so many layers?"

She spread out her arms and looked down at the cloak. It swallowed her whole form with no desire to let her go. To think, I was jealous of my own cloak.

"I have a car about two miles to the east, assuming it's still there and not towed. She's a dear old thing."

We made our way toward my car, and fortunately for us, it was still there. I was thrilled for the drive ahead, until I realized that the mutt had to ride with us. We drove to the nearest city, Lestallum.

Any talking that was required, I took care of. We sat a table with her back to everyone, and I ordered her food for her after she selected. There was little talking between us as we ate. Little was I aware of, this was a celebratory day for Lestallum. Even to this day, I am unsure as to what they were celebrating, but fireworks lit up the night sky.

The lights of the fireworks also lit up her bicolored eyes, but that was obvious. I focused back on the fireworks, but something caught my attention again. Her slender fingers brushed against my hand, and they stayed there. We weren't holding hands, but even such small contact was welcome.

I glanced to her, and even with it being night, I could see the tints of red in her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Then I awake, and I come back to life.

It kills me over and over again.

"When Daylight Dies" (Acoustic) | Heaven Below

 **CHAPTER THREE.**

* * *

"Looks like another hunt," Kinsley said as she grabbed the flier. I rose from my seat at the diner's table. I looked over her shoulder at the golden paper. The hunt was for four courels that had been causing trouble for the farmers. The reward was only for 10,000 gil—not worth it for the courels around here; however, an item was offered along with the gil, and it was a rather rare sword handcrafted by Ser Kornelius himself.

"You could use that sword, right?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "What's one sword to another?"

She cocked a smile. "Is that your way of saying you're done hunting with me?"

"Heavens no. I don't think I could ever leave the mutt after our time together." Seb glared at me with his bright, golden eyes, but he didn't growl in disagreement, might I add.

Kinsley left the diner and stopped at the chocobo stables right next to us. It was small, indeed, but the chocobos pranced around excitedly at the sight of their trainers and caretakers. I followed Kinsley with the mutt trudging right behind me.

"You ride?" she asked without looking back.

Only in ceremonies, but I couldn't let her know of that. I am overly fond of chocobos, but after a certain stampede in the wild and dying several times to a single hoard of chocobos running frightened, I had been reluctant to ride one since.

"I'm not too fond of riding, if you mind."

She hopped atop the giant chicken with grace. "I can take the chocobo, and you can ride Seb."

I considered her ploy.

Seb blew out of his nose, as if he scoffed at the idea. Fine, I didn't want to ride that damned mutt anyway. I looked over at the yellow peacocks called chocobos. It _had_ been a long time since the incident. Maybe it was time to try again.

"Seeing as Seb won't have me, maybe the chocobo will."

She paid for both of our chocobos, and I made a mental note to make sure to somehow reimburse the gil without her knowledge.

I held out my hand as the chocobo walked up to me. He stuck out his head and sniffed my hand. He squawked, but he didn't seem to mind me. I petted him and climbed atop. I was stiff on his back, and the chocobo moved around uneasily by this fact.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Lead the way, darling."

She shot a look at me, but I didn't mind it. Because, once she looked away and thought I couldn't see, there was a smile tugging at the end of those lips.

We spent many hours trudging through the marsh tracking the courels. I had learned quickly that these creatures were notorious for keeping to themselves, which also meant difficulty in tracking such elusive creatures.

I didn't mind it, though. I studied Kinsley as she dropped from her chocobo to get a closer look at tracks over and over again. She was lost in complete thought with only the tracks in her vision. The mutt was hardly any more useful in tracking the courels by scent.

"They seem to be heading straight north," I said. The past three times she checked, we headed north.

"Have you ever hunted courels?"

"I've never been fond of the outdoors."

"I can tell." She stood. "Courels are highly intellectual. They also have a very keen sense of smell. So, something not too many people are aware of is that they set traps to fool early bred hunters."

"And you just happen to know this?"

"More like I was on the receiving end." She pulled aside the left portion of her jacket and tank to reveal bare skin. There lied four red marks spanning from her neck down to her heart. "Seb and I barely escaped them. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead long before I became so notorious."

She bent down and petted the mutt gently behind his ears. "Fortunately, his wounds healed, but mine remained. Many people aren't as lucky. They met their end at the claws of a courel."

"And you'll willingly hunt these creatures? Sounds rather dangerous to a novice such as I."

"I'm not the same person I was, and no need to fret. You'll have me to protect you." She winked and motioned to Seb. "If anything, Seb is always handy."

She boarded her chocobo again and adjusted. My eyes followed her with wonder. Maybe I should have given the hunter charm a try at some point in my long life. I have no death to fear, but I would imagine I'd become rather bored of it after some time. Especially if I were alone.

She trotted forward, and my chocobo followed.

"How old are you, Ardyn?"

I brought my chocobo up beside hers. "And why, pray tell, do you need to know that?"

She shrugged. "Just curious."

I lifted my head slightly. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

She smiled with a shake of her head. I'm not even sure how old I appeared. The crystal rejected me at a ripe age of thirty-two, but I was fairly certain I did not look to be in my thirties anymore.

"Twenty-two," she finally said. Her eyes watched me curiously.

"Thirty," I lied.

She scanned me up and down and fixated on my face once more. "Either you're lying to me or time has been unkind to you." Well, damn. She may have been onto me. That's what I thought until she tilted her head and laughed. "Learn to take a joke, Ardyn."

She guided her chocobo through the forest with ease. Seb, the mutt, seemed to almost melt into the ground and slick right behind her. Damn, that tartarus could move.

She brought the party to a stop closer to the edge of the forest. A ravine was adjacent. "This is as far as we take the chocobos."

"Nearby, are they?"

"Not entirely sure, but the tracks are… odd."

"What do you mean by odd?"

She motioned me over to her, and she squatted down close to the pawprint. I hovered over her and bent at the waist. Can't sully a good cloak, now can we?

"This spot right here—" she pointed to the heel portion of the pawprint—"It's lighter than the prior tracks. Meaning they may know we're tracking them; but, what really interests my attention is this." There was one hidden underneath some brown and green leaves. I didn't even notice it until she pointed it out. It was nearly twice the size of the other tracks.

"Mother and cub?" I asked.

She stood erect once more and shook her head. "No, something far worse. These tracks belong to normal courels, but this one is to something called a great courel. Also referred to as a dark courel."

"Ah, and they are greater and darker, I presume?" If it wasn't for the reality of a dark courel awaiting us, she may have laughed.

"They feast on elemental deposits. It gives them new energy, and each greater courel is different from the next. If they only ate one element, then it wouldn't be difficult to figure out which one, but they tend to feast on all of them in different amounts."

"How does it fall?"

"I'd imagine a lance would be the better weapon choice, but we both seem to be lacking in that skillset. Seb can do fire magic, but he's limited."

"So now the question is: do we turn back or see this through?"

I expected some sort of hesitation from her, but I did not receive anything of the sort. She adjusted her quiver and nocked an arrow on the string of her bow. "We'll resume, but proceed with the utmost caution and silence."

I nodded in agreement and followed her out of the forest. The tracks led us closer to the ravine and farther west. She held up her hand, signaling me to stop. Three courels stood before us at a small pond some forty meters ahead. A fourth courel—I could see why it was coined "greater" courel—came around the bend. It was twice the size of the normal ones with muscles seeming to beg release from that enormous body.

Its nose twitched, and its aqua eyes fixated on me. How loathsome those eyes were. It growled deeply.

 _Well, damn_ , I had thought.

I withdrew my sword, but Kinsley released an arrow. The arrow struck the dark courel, and the three lesser ones faced us. She nocked a second arrow with such godly speed and released it. It hit a lesser courel between the eyes, and it dropped to the ground, where it lied lifeless.

She sent a third arrow before I had even passed her. This arrow did not kill another, but it was able to cripple the sight of one of the lessers. The dark courel seemed to be unaffected by such pathetic weaponry.

Seb launched forth and attacked the dark courel. I figured Kinsley could handle the other two lesssers with ease, so I chose the same as Seb.

Anger rose within the great beast. He flung Seb off of him and faced that anger at me. It had been a long while since my blood pumped as much as it did that day. The beast's eyes weren't the hue of crimson or amber—no, it was none other than the gentleness that sapphires offer. It was almost melancholy…almost.

It growled and bared its teeth. I readied my sword. I remember smiling. It's odd to think about it now, considering anyone in their sane mind would not find it humorous to fight such a creature. Maybe I was looking for some pain, and I thought this creature could commit.

But memories are fleeting luxuries, wouldn't you agree? Pardon me, once again, dear reader. I will continue on.

It struck its paw forward. I sidestepped—almost like a dance. I brought my sword down on its outstretched leg. It roared its pain.

"Come now, courel," I drawled. "Surely you can do better."

The courel seemed to consider me. Maybe thinking whether to fight someone such as I—someone with daemons rummaging about inside. Seb leaped to the courel's back and dug his claws in deep.

I drew my sword in an uppercut across the beast's throat. Crimson poured forth and soaked the ground. He cried out in a song of sorrow. A lesser courel advanced toward me. I faced the creature with my weapon at the ready.

It vaulted in the air, exposing its underbelly. Its teeth sought my throat.

"Not today, I'm afraid."

I pierced the sword through the soft flesh while he came closer to my neck. I hurdled the creature up and over me with the momentum it created. Now, Kinsley fought against the greater courel.

She drew an arrow and released. It landed between its eyes, but the arrow did not stay. It swiped at her, but she was nimble and dodged the attack.

I glanced to the edge of the ravine and back to the courel. There was no way that beast would let me near his neck again, but I had an idea. Not a good idea—I'll admit. For someone who has no fear of death, however, no idea is necessarily off the table.

It continued to swipe at her, but she only played with it. The claws never made contact with her. It was almost like a well-rehearsed dance among two lovers gazing intensely into each other's eyes.

I sheathed my sword and ran right at Kinsley. Her focus was completely on the brute before her, so I'm fairly certain when I pushed her away from him and I, she was probably pissed.

I smiled at the beast, my blood pumping wildly. "Well, come and get it, then," I taunted. He forgot about the woman that lied on the ground watching the scenario unfold. I casually backed away. The courel growled some more and pursued me.

If her arrow and my sword could do little damage, I wondered what a great fall might do to him. Kinsley seemed to catch on to my plan. She raced over to Seb—ugh, that mutt. He stood beside her and waited for an opportune moment to strike the courel's flank.

I resumed backing closer to the ravine. A river rushed through the bottom. "Come on, you brute."

The courel may have grown tired of my taunting, or maybe he just wasn't all that bright. He launched forward, and I waited until the last second to move, in case the beast had amazing reflexes. His claws ripped through my fabulous cloak and shirt, and his claws drew crimson from under my skin.

But he fell, and I did not. I felt rather proud of myself and risked a glance back at Kinsley—and that would be when I noticed the courel's ultra-long tail. It was thick and heavy and knocked me over.

Straight over the edge.

It was a shock, nonetheless, even if I couldn't die. It was probably for the best, honestly. The woman would believe me to be dead, and I had imagined my little musings should come to an end. It was probably time to head back to Niflheim, too.

A sudden jerk interrupted my thoughts. My body stopped and was suspended in the air. Kinsley held onto a rope in one hand and me in the other.

"I've got you," she said.

I recall her eyes the most: vibrant and fierce. I knew it would be difficult for her to pull me up. She was a young person who probably didn't have the strength for both of us. I offered a smirk. "Do not fret, love. I will be fine."

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"I will find you again," I assured. I didn't want to risk her falling with me. I could possibly play it off as I fell into the river and made my way back to her. Kind of pathetic once I thought it over; however, I released her hand and continued in my freefall. Maybe I could follow her around a little longer. Maybe not…

She cut her rope and dove after me. The fucking hell was she thinking? She quickly tied a knot around an arrow. She came next to me. "Grab on," she demanded, and I was so overwhelmed that I found myself doing as I was told.

"Seb!" she yelled. She nocked the arrow and released. It dug into the ground over the ledge, and Seb bit onto the arrow and rope.

The rope jerked, and we came to an abrupt stop. Her grasp wasn't good enough, and she slid. I frantically seized her hand. There was fear in her eyes as she dangled above the nothingness of the ravine, only have me to hold on to.

I smirked, "Seems like I'm the one who has you."

Seb pulled on the rope and eventually brought us to the edge of the cliff. I placed my good elbow over the cliff and pulled her up with my second arm. She gasped for air as we climbed back onto solid earth. She rolled over in the earth with her limbs spread out.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said in deep breaths.

My breathing was already calm. "I never asked for you to jump over a cliff."

"What was I supposed to do? Let you fall?"

I cocked my head with a small shrug. "I would have been fine."

"Idiot."

"That's not very pleasant."

"Who needs pleasantries when it's the truth?" She smiled, and Seb walked over and licked her face to show his joy of her safety. The damned mutt even licked me—still trying to wash it off after all these years.

She sat up next to me. Her eyes drifted to my neck, and she frowned.

She unwrapped her scarf and draped it over me. She circled the scarf around me once more and applied pressure with both ends over my collarbone.

"You're bleeding."

"Well, would you look at that. Don't use your scarf," I said.

"Blood washes out. Can't run the risk of infection. Apply pressure here," she said. Our hands traded spots, and she helped me off of the ground. I wasn't in pain from the injury, but I'm not above having help when it's so generously offered.

"Can you walk? If not, Seb can help you to the chocobos."

"I'll take my chances," I said disdainfully.

Seb scoffed beside me and walked on ahead. _Yeah, keep walking, you filthy animal_.

We made it back to the chocobos in silence. She helped me atop of mine and boarded hers.

"Ardyn," she said after a few minutes of the chocobos trotting. I focused on her. "I'm not sure if you'll continue hunting with me or what your plans are after this, but please, never scare me like that again."

"Never been good at keeping promises."

"Well… if you ever need an ear to listen, know that you would not be a burden for such conversations."

I studied her carefully. Did she think me suicidal? I suppose that would be a decent assumption from my actions at the ravine. Even so, it was truly kind of her to offer.

I nodded. "I will bear that in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

With open hearts, despite the stakes,

We take a chance on our mistakes.

"I'll Be Okay" | Nothing More

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, I found myself still following by her side, doing all these damn hunts. Some hunts were fairly easy—I mean, when you have someone like her to track and set traps, it becomes slightly tranquil. And then, of course, you have someone like yours truly to fight when 'shit hits the fan', so to speak.

For the most part, I enjoyed hunting with that infamous woman. It was a pleasant breather from the empire. She was a rather peculiar creature, however. She barely spent any of her earnings, even though she had plenty for a decent bed for most nights of her travel with gil to spare. I would come to understand why, but for then, I merely accepted it.

We sat in a small diner. There were only two other parties, but they sat on the other side of the diner. Any time we entered a place, I had noticed that Kinsley needed a position to where she could see the door. She sat with her back to the wall, and every now and then, she glanced at the door with interest.

I missed the taste of wine and delicate food, I will not lie. These cuisines diners offered weren't quite to my taste. More than food, I craved the eloquent taste of wine on my tongue. Dear reader, you must know that it had many long years since I had given myself to the bottle to lose all mind. During that mind-numbing phase, my pockets were normally quite light, and I had lost a terrible amount of weight.

During this time, I had done well to limit myself to only a single bottle a week. It was slim compared to many, but god, had I been vigilant to make sure I never found myself drowning in the bottom of a bottle again. Then, I happened upon this woman and for some unknown reason, I keep following her.

Too bad diners didn't sell any damn alcohol. Actually, probably a good thing with how much this woman raises my blood pressure.

Noticing my displeasure as I glanced at the menu, Kinsley focused back on me. "Nothing you like?" She glanced over the menu and pointed to her own. "They have tilapia. It's not salmon, but same thing, right?"

I dropped my menu and glared at her. " _Same thing_?"

She lowered her gaze with a sigh. "Here we go," she mumbled.

"Salmon." I said promptly, "is a delicacy when boiled to perfection. It is one of the most required foods of the empire, and it also one of the most sought after fish for its flavor." I gestured to the menu. " _Tilapia_ can never achieve the eloquence of what salmon already has."

She pursed her lips, completely done with the conversation. She shrugged. "Then don't get the tilapia."

"I would think not."

The waiter came over to us, and he gave a gentle smile. "May I get your drinks?"

I opened my mouth, but Kinsley spoke before I could. "Yes, thank you. We will both have waters. Oh, and can we get a kiddie menu for him."

The waiter gave a small chuckle and nodded before he left. My amber eyes fixated on Kinsley, who had a deadpan expression.

"That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?"

"Seemed appropriate to me," she said. She pulled the menu back up and hid her face from me. _Yeah, hide behind your damn menu_. I could just rip it away from her. As a matter of fact, I could pin her down to the seat while my lips kissed every inch of her body, and—

Oh dear, please pardon me. Being without wine made me crave other delicacies, you must understand.

I cleared my throat. "So tell me, Kinsley, which country do you belong to? Where were you born?"

Her bicolored eyes met mine, and for a moment, she didn't speak. "I was born in the Niflheim."

"Then why make enemies of both countries? Why didn't you join with one and fight against the other?"

She raised an eyebrow. "When we pass through the blockade later, I'll show you why."

I smiled smugly. "A little show and tell, then?"

She laughed lightly. "Preferably not to tell, if you mind. Can't have everyone figure out what I'm doing."

"Then why tell me?" I asked.

She sat back in her seat and adjusted. "You've followed me for what—two months now?" Actually one month and twenty-three days, but who's counting? "You know exactly who I am, and you haven't run off, now have you?" She glanced out the window to find the mutt licking his massive paws. "Plus, Seb hasn't bitten off any limbs of yours."

And that was when I realized that I had entered dangerous, very dangerous territory. We were friends—actual fucking friends. Not literal fucking, mind you. I haven't had anyone in my life in ages that I would deem worthy enough for that title.

As if he overheard us, the damn mutt glanced back. "I'm fairly certain he's tried several times to take a bite out of me," I said.

She smiled. The waiter returned with our drinks, and to my great dissatisfaction, a children's menu. Kinsley made little to absolutely no effort in hiding her smile. We ordered our food, and the waiter left with the menus.

She gazed out the window, staring off into the long distance. I placed my hands on the table and crossed my fingers.

"Do you have any family?" I asked.

Her eyes drifted downward. "Yes," she said.

I questioned whether I should pursue the matter further. I had wondered what possible atrocities could have happened behind closed doors to cause her to leave everything behind. Father a drunkard, perhaps? Maybe her family was poor and forced her to sell her body for profit… That thought made me angry. It made me—

"Don't get the wrong idea," she interrupted my thoughts. She met my eyes. "I had a good family. Good parents, decent brother and sister." She shrugged. "It all mulls down to we wanted different things."

Needless to say, my interest was piqued. "What caused you to leave, if I may ask?"

She fiddled with her glass of water. "It wasn't a good reason, if that's what you're looking for. I didn't have some fucked up childhood. I just decided that I wanted to do something with the skills I had obtained."

I watched her carefully. She didn't meet my gaze. "And thievery was the category you fell into?"

She glanced up. "Assassination was my first choice." She took a drink of her water nonchalantly.

I chuckled lightly.

"And what of you, Ardyn? What of your family?"

"All dead, I'm afraid." Let them be damned. It was a lie that they were _all_ dead, but curse my entire line into oblivion.

She nodded and fiddled with her glass again. "I assume my feelings toward my living family is unsatisfactory to you?"

I shook my head once. "Even in death, I hold no remorse for them."

"You weren't close?" she asked. "You don't have to answer."

Her eyes, even the cold depths of the sapphire one, creased and brought gentleness to the surface. "I was at one point in my life. As you can imagine, however, my brother and I drifted apart."

"Siblings can be difficult to get along with."

"Do you visit them?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Can't imagine what they think about me now. Brother joined the army soon after I left."

"What about your home life?" I continued my questioning.

She tilted her glass slightly. "You're all full of questions today, aren't you?"

I offered a smug smile. "I would hope you would not restrict my general curiosity."

She pursed her lips, considering my plea. She sighed lightly. "Like I said, my parents were good. They cared for us to the best of their abilities and taught us what they thought best for us to learn."

"Did those teachings not meet your standards?"

"My archery instructor once told me to always check the bowls of people around you. Not to boast about how much you have, but to make sure they have enough. It was a concept foreign to my parents."

"Did you have fancy bowls?" I asked. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"The bowls are figurative, Ardyn," she said, clearly missing my sarcasm.

I leaned back and said, " _Figuratively_ , were they fancy?"

"Fancier than they should have been, yes."

Rich family, then. Especially if her parents paid for an archery instructor.

"Then why not stay in the empire and take some out of your bowl and give to another?"

"I did," she said. "But it never felt like it was enough, you know?" No, I really didn't. I was never a charitable type, honestly. "I gave what I could, and my parents were… concerned about what I was doing."

"Were you… stealing from them?"

She shook her head. "All three of us received an allowance. A very generous allowance, if you were curious."

I decided to take a risk. "What family do you heir from?"

She met my eyes slowly, but she shook her head. "I've kept them out of this mess for this long. Best if only I knew my true surname, Ardyn."

I nodded politely and took a drink from my glass. She and I weren't too different, I concluded. I wasn't sure if she simply didn't care for my story, or if it was because of my feelings toward my family, but she didn't pressure me through questions.

Our food arrived, and we ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward as you might imagine. It was a comfortable silence between friends—ugh, there's that term again. When the bill came, I grabbed it before she could.

"Let me get it," she said.

"You're not the only one with money, my dear."

"Ardyn, give it to me."

"No."

"Ardyn—"

"I have enough of my own gil to pay for this. Save yours for whatever you have to show me later."

She hesitated, and this interested me in what she had to show me. She was fiercely independent and wouldn't allow me to pay the bill so quickly. Where exactly did she give all the gil?

"Fine," she mumbled.

We finished, and we walked back to my vehicle. I'm not sure if I have stated before this, but I absolutely loved my automobile. We sat down in my vehicle, and the damned mutt jumped in the back seat before I could put the top up. Clouds were forming, pleading to release what water rested in them.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Drive towards Lykiv." Lykiv was a rather large town farther to the north, and it had been coined as the Cold City.

"We'll have to bypass a blockade to get through."

"We're not going through the blockade."

I shrugged and started the engine. She purred to life with a deep rumble. I smiled. The drive to the blockade held no obstacles or monsters, even though night etched closer. About a mile from the blockade, Kinsley straightened in her seat.

"Pull over there." She pointed to my left at a car park. With her as a renowned hunter, I've learned it's best to not question her intentions or instincts.

She hopped out with a long sigh. Rain had not fallen, and the clouds provided extra darkness this night. I climbed out. "Where to now?"

"We walk for about a mile."

I groaned. I had grown exhausted from all of our bloody walking. She paced forward, and of course, my feet found some ungodly reason to follow her into oblivion. Seb came up right beside her, looking frantically behind us. Never saw him skittish before. Our group came to a rather large stone wall that stood roughly ten feet high.

Kinsley stopped at the wall. "Never been happier to have a partner." She turned toward me, and she gestured with her head to the wall. "Boost me up."

"Not planning on leaving me here, are you?" I smirked.

"Of course not. I have a grand show to offer you after all." She approached me, and I shook my head. My gaze fell to her boots.

"I don't know what you've stepped in. Clean your boots first, dear."

She groaned and backed against the wall. She knocked her shoes against the stone. Dirt fell off, but little else. I smiled as she approached me again.

"Better?"

I bent slightly and cupped my hands together. "Much."

She placed her hand on my shoulder to steady herself, and I hoisted her up. She paused briefly at the top and peered over the edge. Yes, I very much appreciated this view of her. Satisfied, she climbed over.

"Now boost Seb."

Seb and I exchanged looks, him as dissatisfied as I. I groaned and motioned for the mutt. He must have thought it hilarious to give a small lick against my cheek before hopping into my arms—god, how much did he weigh? But more importantly, what was on my face?

Seb proved more difficult to lift and help over the wall compared to Kinsley. She reached over, grabbed Seb's front two paws and pulled him over. She situated her body against the wall and offered her hand to me. This wasn't going to end well, was it?

"You're expecting me to jump?" I asked.

"Kind of obvious."

I hesitated. "…Can you pull me up?"

"Please, Ardyn, I jumped over a cliff to save your sorry ass. Now, jump up and take my damn hand."

I jumped to reach her hand, and she gripped me fiercely. The wall held as a catalyst as she pulled me up. I knew she was strong to handle a weapon such as a bow, but dearie me, she pulled me up with such ease. I rested against the top of the wall.

"How exactly did you get Seb up without me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I improvised."

"I need something more substantial than that."

She offered a small smile. "Well, that's the only answer you're getting."

She climbed down the other side first. It was a lengthy drop, but nothing too drastic. Seb hopped over right after her. I lowered myself down and dropped. I bent over with a long winded _huff_. I dreadfully missed my eloquent life in Niflheim. I wondered if I would ever get around to telling Kinsley that I was actually the Chancellor. I wondered if she would join me in Niflheim, too.

Kinsley opened her travel bag and withdrew two can-like structures. She handed one to me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"In case we are separated," she said. "Throw that at the daemons and run like hell."

"What is it exactly?"

"A small bomb of sorts."

"And did you make this?"

She nodded and threw her bag back over her shoulder. "Best to avoid fighting them."

"Have you ever fought them?"

"I'm rather fortunate to say that I have never fought one." She trudged forward, and I followed. Seb strayed in the back. "But I've encountered them many times."

"Did you use these… bombs on them?"

"Not the first time, but I learned my lesson afterwards."

"What happened during your first encounter?" She stopped briefly and looked at me. "If you don't mind my asking?"

She considered me for a brief moment. She glanced away. "I was tracking the men that were trafficking creatures like Seb. They threw him out to be devoured by a daemon nearby. So, I left the safety of my campfire to save him."

Seb brushed past me and nudged Kinsley's leg. She petted him behind the ears. I stared at her for a several seconds. This woman risked her life to spare the life of a creature. I would never have found reason to waste my time for a creature—or even a human, honestly. And I was the one who was immortal.

I chose to not pursue in further questioning. We trudged through the Lucian kingdom in silence to avoid unwanted encounters with daemons and soldiers alike. We found a camp ground after about five miles traveling at night. We set up camp—with cans of beans, no less. The taste grows on you. That or I've lost taste buds over my travels with her.

I placed my blanket on the ground and lied down. I tossed and turned, but each way was as uncomfortable as the other. I had found it quite impossible to sleep on this dirt rock.

Kinsley rose from her side of the fire, discarded her own blanket and threw it at me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"For you to stop your groaning and huffing."

"I will be fine, I swear. Now, take it back."

"No." She sat back down on her side.

I stood off the ground that I had made an indention in. She shook her head. "Keep it for tonight. Seriously."

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Look, Ardyn, I don't want to hear you complain and complain tomorrow. Accept my blanket and go to sleep."

I cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you adored my irritable behavior."

"Then you misunderstand what adoration is."

"I don't want it," I continued.

She laughed darkly. "Do you really think you can lie to me after all this time?"

I smirked. "We can always share."

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "As long as Seb is in the middle."

Dammit.

There was a silent victory in her eyes. Maybe I had grown too tired of life on the road, but I eventually laid out the second blanket, lied on it, and covered myself in my blanket. It was much nicer now, but I did not sleep.

I occasionally glanced over to Kinsley. She normally glared solemnly into the fire. Sometimes a roar would sound, and she would stare into the distance with her hand close to her handmade grenade. Going to be honest, I didn't trust that little bomb she made.

I stretched loudly and rose off the ground. I picked up both blankets and walked over to her.

"Ardyn, I said I don't—"

She stopped talking when I laid her blanket down on the rock. I smoothed it out and sat down on one side. I patted the other side. She stared. Even though campgrounds are safe havens from daemons, she was a scared, little stoat at night.

"I'll watch for a while. Rest," I said.

She shook her head. "That's not necessary."

"Why, of course it is. Lie down and rest."

"And what of you?" she asked. "Couldn't you sleep?"

"Not with you jumping at every little snap of a twig."

"I'll be fine," she said. She crossed her arms.

"Fine," I said. "At least sit on the blanket. Your posterior must be numb by now."

"No."

"I can massage it for you if it'll put you in a better mood." It was a risky move, but I took it. She glared at me, considering me. God, what was she thinking.

Either Seb grew tired of our endless bickering or he generally cared for Kinsley's well-being, but he pushed Kinsley to where she fell onto the blanket.

"Looks like Seb and I agree on something."

She hadn't moved from the spot she fell on. Her eyes were heavy, and she closed them. "Maybe you're right, Ardyn."

"I normally am."

She smiled weakly before she turned on her side. A few minutes passed before quiet snores met my ears.

* * *

 **A.N.**

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. 3

I hope you are all enjoying it as the chapters keep going. I also hope you guys are enjoying the little song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. Fluff is etching closer for little, old Ardyn. I'm going to be updating each Tuesday and Friday for this story. I love you guys. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Buried deep in a song I keep

Are the words I needed to say.

"Learn From The Night" | Sent By Ravens

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

I stayed awake through the rest of the night. The early sun broke over the horizon, and a soft sigh came from Kinsley.

"Sleep any?" I asked.

"Barely."

"From the many snores that passed through the night, I would have to say that you are lying, my dear."

"Coming from the man that snores so loudly that the daemons flee."

"I don't snore."

She scoffed, but didn't reply. She picked up her blanket, folded it, and put it in her travel bag. We cleaned up around the campsite before setting off again.

"We'll head farther north into Lykiv," she said. "Just a few more miles, Ardyn. Then… I think I may be able to scrounge up enough gil for two hotel rooms." My eyes lit up at the thought of a soft bed and comforters. "Just for one night," she added quickly.

I smirked. "Wouldn't it make much more sense in spending the gil on a single room and perhaps sharing the bed? I don't hog the covers, I swear."

"Well, I do," she said as she picked up her bow. "And I won't deal with your whining about not having the sufficient amount of covers the next morning."

Such a gentle let down. "I'll just steal them back," I countered.

"Ardyn," she said through a small laugh, "it's not happening." She adjusted her bag and walked toward the north. "We need to change our clothes once in Lykiv," Kinsley said.

"Fashion is something I will not lower."

She grunted. "Your attire draws attention, if you weren't aware."

"I am well aware."

I'm fairly certain Seb chuckled behind me.

We traveled the few miles between us and Lykiv. A wintery haze overtook the landscape during midday. Snow drifted humbly from the sky and fell to earth. Kinsley shivered in her short attire.

"Use my cloak," I said. I pulled it off my shoulders and offered it.

"Then you'll be cold."

"Nonsense."

"I'm not using it."

I jerked at her travel bag, causing her to come to a halt. Before she could protest, I removed her backpack and slipped my cloak on her. I eased her backpack on her shoulders, and to my surprise, she didn't toss it off. With a loud _huff_ , she continued in our trek.

Obviously my cloak was too big for her, but the way it looked on her is still imprinted in my mind. It swayed with her every step. I had wondered if my cloak also did such wonderful pleasantries for me—of course it did.

Snow piled atop the landscape, captivating it. Creatures sought shelter for the time being, so we did not have to fight anything and sully my cloak.

Lykiv was one of the bigger cities to the north. It had towering buildings, a grand selection of cuisines, and many other attractions. When we approached the city, there were several shopping areas on the outskirts for tourists, especially due to needing warmer clothing. One store Kinsley's eyes.

"We should be able to find something in there." She pointed across the street to a mahogany building. Just from looking at the window selections, it was a cheaply made store. A yellow chocobo was the emblem on top, but to my great dismay, the chocobo was wearing a cropped white shirt. The name under it was… _Chocobabes_.

"I dearly hope this is one of those times when you are joking, Kinsley."

"I know it doesn't look like much, but we're on a budget." She walked forward.

"On a budget—" I grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Please, you have more than enough gil to afford somewhere else. _I'll_ pay, even."

She smiled smugly, apparently enjoying my discomfort. "Here will do just fine." She pulled out a small, black cloak. She draped it over Seb, who stood perfectly still. She clipped a collar and leash on him and trudged forward.

"And now you're acting like you're mentally unstable," I said.

"People who walk with their animals are not unstable."

"Even I am aware of what placing the cloak on the mutt means."

Seb growled at me.

"It's the only way for him to follow us."

I sighed heavily, somewhat accepting my defeat.

This… _Chocobabes_ had changing rooms, so I was hoping it would be the closest thing to using a store in Niflheim. We walked in, and there was a large selection from classy, rich clothing to cheaply made materials. I frowned at the cloak before me, which most people would label as expensive. It was a rustic red, not a bad color really, but it seemed like me just staring at it made it unravel its sowing.

I scoffed at the thing. It wasn't even a cloak in my book. Just a poorly made disaster.

"Not good enough for you, majesty?" Kinsley whispered. I glanced to her, and she had the faintest trace of a smile.

"Oh," I said with a smirk and took a step toward her, "there is definitely something I find pleasing to my eyes." She took a step back. She bumped into the rack behind her, and red flushed through her cheeks. I chuckled lightly and reached behind her. I grabbed a shirt off the rack.

"Like this," I said. Her gaze fixated on the shirt, and she rolled her eyes. It was a cropped belly shirt in a flamboyant orange with pink letters that read 'Hottie with the Body'. She couldn't withhold a small laugh. "I think this is my style," I said.

"The whole point of this shopping spree," she said as she took away my treasure, "is to lie low and not bring attention to ourselves." She placed the shirt back on the rack.

I rested my hand atop of hers while it was on the rack. I passed behind her. "Whatever you say, darling." I sauntered toward the clothes that could be considered 'lying low' or some nonsense like that.

She and I picked a few things from the racks and took them to the elegant—I use that term loosely here—changing rooms. For one, they weren't gender changing rooms. It was all connected. She and I took one giant changing room. Honestly, that thing was ginormous.

She took one side, and I was at the other. I will have you know, whoever is reading this, that I _did not_ look. Didn't peek, or even try. As for her, I remain unaware, but I would have been perfectly fine if she had.

Kinsley settled on a plain, blue shirt that hung loosely around her. Her pants were simple and actual pants instead of shorts. I was still going through clothes. I would almost bet that the first thing she tried on were the clothes she picked. How can it be that easy? I need to test the different fabrics against my skin. I need to see how they all flow and feel. It's not that simple.

I had gone through all my arranged clothes and settled on a simple, black dress shirt. I was going to stick with my normal pants, though. I did, however, have one last thing to try…

I gently tapped Kinsley on the shoulder after I put on my last item. "What do you think?" I asked.

She turned. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

It was the Hottie with the Body shirt, obviously. It stopped halfway down my abs. Don't you worry, reader, I still had on my pants. It wasn't that awkward. Her eyes raked me up and down, and the funniest thing happened: a slight shiver went up my spine. Oh, to be under that gaze even more.

She shook her head and laughed. "You're an idiot."

I took that as 'I love you'.

I turned and pulled the shirt up and over my head. I walked back over to the black shirt. "So, why are we even here in Lykiv? Another hunt?" I fiddled with the black shirt and fixated back on Kinsley. Her gaze was not on my face, but a little lower. She glanced away quickly.

"Remember the thing I need to show you?"

"Vaguely."

"It's here in Lykiv, but it'll be done tomorrow."

"Are they having a celebration of sorts that I was unaware of?"

She shook her head. "You'll see tomorrow."

I slipped the shirt on, and Kinsley took the tags off for me. She presented them to the clerk before departing.

That day was rather chilly, even for me; however, it worked in our favor. Kinsley wore her scarf around her mouth and nose. I graciously offered my hat to her, which she gratefully accepted, thank you very much. I also offered her my black cloak, which she hesitantly accepted.

It was cloudy that morning as she and I passed through the city. The people took little acknowledgement of either of us. It actually surprised me slightly with how well this was working.

That was until three guards rounded a corner. They conversed among themselves and hadn't really noticed us. I wasn't worried in the least about them noting who we were. Kinsley, on the other hand, must have had her doubts. Her small hand gripped the collar of my shirt. She forced me to face her, pulled me towards her until she was pressed against a wall, and brought my lips down to hers.

Her eyes were closed, and her hand crawled up my chest to my neck—sent a chill down my spine with her touch—and she nestled her hand within my hair. Oh god, was it heavenly. My left arm snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer to me. I raised my right hand to her cheek and grazed my thumb over her jaw.

This kiss wasn't just a peck to fool the guards. She kept kissing, and I did very little to resist such a temptation. Honestly, it was almost like time stood still, and that's saying something from an immortal. If I could be stuck in eternity with this sensation, then that would have been fine with me. But… like all good things, it had to come to an end.

She pulled away from our kiss and looked beyond my shoulder. My fingers drifted to her neck, and I saw a shiver take over her body. Never had I felt like I had so much power over someone with barely a touch, but god forbid I ever abuse that.

Her eyes didn't meet mine, for she was watching the guards leave, but her heartbeat told a wonderful story of the previous kiss. It pattered within her veins from the thrill of our osculation—or so I'd like to believe.

How much I yearned to kiss that neck of hers. I toyed with her scarf lightly until it hung loosely around her neck. Her hands had not moved from my chest or glorious mane—yes, my hair is glorious, and it doesn't bother me to admit it.

Her eyes widened and fixated on me once more before pulling me down to her gracious lips. The guards came back down the alley. Well, we need to make this believable, don't we?

I drew away from her lips and seized her neck. She let out a faint gasp, _but_ she didn't ask me to stop or push me away. I'm not sure if she was aware, but I heard her sigh very, very quietly. My fingers ran through her hair, and—the hell, it was softer than mine! The action accidentally knocked over my hat from her head. In that moment, I cared very little.

I slowly pulled away and gave her the full attention of my eyes. I stopped barely centimeters from her mouth, where our noses touched. I could see it in her eyes: she wanted to pull away. I offered a coy smile and released her. I backed away to the other side of the alleyway where a black, fat cat suddenly caught my full interest.

"You're a good actor," she breathed.

"And you, Kinsley, are not." Her face contorted into confusion. I smiled. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Her cheeks took on that wonderful red shade. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

I chuckled lightly. She was always the defensive one, wasn't she? "If you are wanting to fool the guards then you'll have to go beyond the simplicity of the lips."

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

I stepped closer, and she didn't shy away. That was a good sign. A very good sign indeed. My thumb moved to her face and grazed over her bottom lip. "The lips are true in their intentions, but it can always be taken further." My hand swept over her cheek. "This spot is less effective, but always welcomed during day-to-day musings." My fingers slithered up the bridge of her nose and brushed her forehead. "The forehead offers more to onlookers than a simple peck on the cheek. More affectionate for a relationship."

My fingers ran through her hair all the way to the tips and drifted down her neck. "Ah, the neck. One of my more personal favorites." I leaned in even closer. "This spot reveals more desire. A kiss here means a little more than a simple attraction." My hand moved to her chin, where my thumb rubbed her bottom lip again. "I'd be more than happy to offer another demonstration."

She dropped her gaze and backed away. She fiddled with her scarf. "I believe I have a decent idea of it." She pulled the scarf up and around her face. God, how amazing her eyes were when they were the only thing I could see. Eyes that could cut through steel. Eyes that could possibly even tame daemons.

"Shall we keep on?" she muttered.

I cocked my head with a devilish grin. "With the kiss or the city?"

She dipped her head where she hid her eyes from me under the hat. "With the city," she said. Her skin, which was white and fair, was now the same color as her scarf. I never realized how much I would grow to like that color.

I offered out my arm, she took hold hesitantly, and we resumed our tour of the cold city of Lykiv. I showed her the old tower where most people used to be employed, but at the time, the tower was old and abandoned. Mostly teenagers claimed that mess. Next, I showed her the market. Her eyes lit up like the stars against a black sky.

She spent more than an hour rummaging through old items, through foods she'd never tasted. I had stood directly behind her, as close as I could possibly get without actually touching her. More times than once, I had slipped my hand around her waist. She shivered under my touch, but I didn't understand how a simple touch, not even skin contact, could cause someone to react so.

And I knew I was a cocky, little bastard. She would turn and cast glances at me when I did this. I would turn my head up slightly and give a wry little smile. Challenging her to push me away… but wordlessly asking her to kiss me again.

Her eyes would flicker to my neck briefly. I wondered if she desired the taste of my neck as I craved the taste of hers.

Dusk took over the sky, and we found ourselves just outside the city overlooking the ocean. The ocean waves beat gently below us, and Kinsley looked out longingly to the vast ocean.

The sound of footsteps caused her to break her attention away from the ocean. After a single glance, she scooted closer to me, attempting to hide from the guards. I risked a look, but they were already going the other way.

I thought I wouldn't be given another chance like that one… so, I stepped behind her, and placed both of my hands on either side of her on the ledge, incasing her with my body. I lowered my lips to the bottom of her scarf. I nuzzled against her neck, and she moved her head willingly to make her skin more accessible. I removed my hat from her with my left hand and wrapped my other arm around her midsection. My nose dug under the scarf until it breached her soft skin. My lips lightly trailed up her neck, back over her scarf, until my mouth graced her ear. I let out a small breath, which in turn sounded like a small growl in her ear.

There was that shiver again. I smiled and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Seems like they're gone," I whispered. I placed my hat back on her head.

She turned and looked around awkwardly. "Seems so."

"Back to the hotel, I presume?"

She nodded. We made our way to the hotel with no more guards interrupting us—little sad by that fact—and we reached our rooms. Hers was across the hall from mine. She handed me back my cloak and hat.

"Thank you, Ardyn," she said.

"My pleasure," I said.

She smiled and bid me a goodnight.

I welcomed the idea of a soft bed with a clean comforter and sheets of the finest materials. If only a certain woman would help in warming my bed, I had mused.

Something scratched at my door during the night. I considered just ignoring it and keep relaxing in this fine bed, but the scratching just would not stop.

Annoyed, I slung open the door. " _What_?"

My eyes saw nothing at human's height. Sitting on the floor appearing mighty droopy was the mutt. His ears were bent back as he pawed at my leg.

"Oh, it's you."

I knelt beside him, and he allowed me to scratch his ears. His eyes glanced longingly at the door across the hall.

"Kicked out, were you?"

When he met my gaze again, there was something almost human about that tartarus. His golden eyes no longer held that light within them. I rose again. Kinsley wouldn't just kick him out.

The door was ajar. I walked to it and knocked.

No answer.

I stepped in. "Kinsley?"

The room was identical to mine, and it was dark in here. The curtains to her room, however, were open, and a soft illumination from the moon kissed the room. Kinsley lied on the bed. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was raspy, and there was perspiration on her forehead.

It had then dawned on me that I wore only my trousers and no shirt—yes, only then did I realize, I swear!

I approached her bed. She had somehow kicked off the comforter. She wore her shorts and tank, but her jacket laid on the chair close to the window.

"Kinsley, are you alright?" I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. Her eyes shot open. With such speed and grace, she had flipped me over and pinned me to the bed with a dagger at my throat. Her eyes burned with such ferocity. Not going to lie, I liked that expression while she was on top of me. Needed to happen more often, I had thought.

Her face softened. "Oh, no…"

I smiled to her. "You assume I need a good shave? Getting a little unkempt, you think?"

I would love to seize that neck of hers again.

She laughed weakly and moved off of me. "Sorry about, uh…" She gestured to the bed, then glanced at her dagger, but she didn't finish her thought.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever could cause you such trouble?"

She pulled away. "It's nothing." She shied away to the window and drank some water. Nightmares were a nasty thing indeed, but I wondered what plagued her thoughts and interrupted her to the point of trembling.

I rose from the bed and slowly approached her. Her breathing had finally calmed. I stood behind her, but I did not touch her.

"I am here if you need to talk." She merely nodded. Several seconds past in utter silence. I stepped toward the door. "I will return to my bed, then."

"Wait," she blurted, but stopped. I stopped and turned back around. "Never mind," she said quickly and gazed back out the window.

"If you'd feel safer, or are just in dire need of a bed elusive of sweat, then we can share my room."

She hesitated. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Seb rubbed up against my leg, as if thanking me, or so I'd like to imagine. She came to my room and took one side of the bed. She lied on her stomach.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I rounded to my side and climbed in slowly. I lied on my back, but my head faced her. She was tense and frigid. Out of nowhere, that damned mutt jumped up on my bed and sat at her feet. I don't even recall allowing him in.

Her head faced the other way toward the wall. Her wild hair was all my eyes could see. So, I thought the best way to help her relax would be to do what I absolutely love when someone does to me.

I turned on my side, and slowly, I moved my fingers through her hair. It was soft under my touch. She didn't seem bothered by the action, so I kept doing it. After about a minute, her shoulders slouched, and I distinctly remember an exhausted sigh leave her lips.

I kept running my fingers through her hair. It had been many, many centuries since I had done such an action. It had also been many centuries since I had been on the receiving end of the action, too.

I loved how wavy her mane was, how it moved under my touch. Some minutes passed before she turned towards me in the bed. Her eyes were closed.

"You awake?" I asked.

There was a soft moan. God, that is the _one_ thing you don't do when in a bed with a shirtless guy, Kinsley. I continued playing with her hair, though. She gave another soft moan before etching even closer to me. Her head moved atop my arm and snuggled up to my shoulder.

I chuckled softly. "Kinsley," I whispered, "do you even realize what you're doing?"

She, in turn, didn't reply. I placed my other arm around her, encasing her with my warmth. My fingers persisted in playing with her hair. I pressed my lips to her forehead gently. Her scent captivated my nose. It was like the cool morning air that encased the grass in a light frost. Or, it was like rain after a long drought.

Needless to say, it was the best I've slept in years.

* * *

 **A.N.**

I profusely apologize to everyone expecting this yesterday (Friday). I've had uploading issues since day one of this story. It wouldn't even allow me to copy and paste my document. :/ I finally broke down and downloaded firefox instead of using safari. It worked on the first attempt, so hopefully the only issue was fanfiction communicating with safari.

Here's hoping no more uploading issues.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't feel like I'm getting through to you.

Let me paint this clear: life is short, my dear.

"Jenny" | Nothing More

 **CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

I woke in the early morn, but only my body occupied the bed. Kinsley was nowhere to be found in the room, and not going to lie, a sadness crept inside me. I had slept with lovers over the years and left before they woke, and—oh my gods… why hadn't I left yet? Why did I still follow her around like some lost, little puppy?

I sat up in bed and released a small groan. Seb sat on the floor beside the bed, poised with eyes glaring through me. He seemed to be judging every life decision I had ever made. I reached over and slipped on my shirt.

The bathroom door opened, and Kinsley walked out. Her gaze wandered to me before settling on the window. She cleared her throat. "I wanted to apologize about last night. "

"What is there to apologize for?"

"Well, for starters, drawing a dagger on you and holding it to your throat."

"Rather invigorating, honestly," I said. I pushed the comforter off of me and stood out off of the bed.

"Making you feel the need to offer me your room," she continued.

"Making me? Please, Kinsley, I make all of my own decisions."

She motioned to the bed. "Also invading your personal space."

"A bed this size begs for more company than just one." I offered a smug smile.

Red tinted her cheeks before she turned and began messing with anything within hands reach. She straightened the already straight box on the dresser. After offsetting it, she straightened it back to its former position.

"There is nothing to apologize for about last night," I said.

She faced me again, and there was something… off about her. When her gaze met mine, it was an expression of weakness. A weakness she, apparently, didn't want anyone else to know about.

I offered a small sigh in hopes of changing the subject. "How long must I wait 'til you show me what we came to see? Much longer and I'll assume you are just stalling."

"I'll grab my bag, then."

I watched as she left. Well, it was time to freshen up. I took a quick shower and cleaned all the necessary areas before exiting the bathroom again. She sat on the bed with a brown sack next to her. She poured most of her earnings into it. And, reader, I do mean most of it. As in, like ninety percent of her gil.

She took a piece of paper and drew a simple arrow on it. She placed the paper in the bag and closed it.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded and grabbed my cloak. I separated my black scarf from my cloak and offered her the cloak. I placed the scarf on my shoulders and pulled the hood up. Without asking, she took my fedora and placed it on her head. Oh, how adorable she appeared with it.

We grabbed our things and left the hotel room. Goodbye, sweet and amazing beds. Who knew when I would lie on a comfortable bed again.

We traveled through the city of bustling crowds, and quite honestly, rather rude pedestrians. That was beside the matter, though.

We came to the inward most portion of the city—more security, higher chances of being spotted sort of places. We walked down the right side of the street, but she motioned with her head toward an alley on the left side.

"Wait there."

"After all this time, I have to sit from afar?"

"I'm going to meet you there, idiot."

I switched sides with her, tracing my fingers along her shoulders as I did so. "That's not very polite."

"Just do as I say."

"So demanding." I chuckled lightly and left her side. Seb followed me as I crossed through the people going in the other direction to make it to the alleyway. People passed by, barely offering a glance to someone like me in an alley. Hmm, wonder if it was the hair?

Several yards down, Kinsley crossed the crowd and began walking back. My eyes searched the buildings between she and I. They were rather plain, nothing really caught my eye. That was, until Kinsley walked slightly closer to a section of a building, dropped the sack from her cloak, and rejoined the crowd like nothing happened.

No one noticed the action, except for me.

Actually, wait—no, a little girl noticed Kinsley drop the bag. She wandered over to it and opened it. Kinsley made it back to me, and the little girl looked around sporadically with gleaming eyes. An older woman came up to the child, wrapped her hands around the little girl and looked in the bag.

Tears overtook her as she pulled the piece of paper with the arrow drawn on it.

"That's why I do what I do, Ardyn," she said next to me. Her eyes never left the sight of the woman and child. "The Emperor tends to forget the destruction he leaves in his vital need to conquer. It may not seem like much, but now, they don't have to worry about funds for feeding the children in the orphanage… at least for several months."

I stood there for what felt like ages, but in reality, it was only mere seconds. For the past two years, the empire had been trying to discover what she spent the gil from her thievery on. I felt rather honored to be gifted with this information, information that no one else knew.

I glanced down to her, and I was surprised to see her staring back at me. She shrugged. "You may think it's not worth it—risking life for someone else's meal, but I feel like this is the best thing I can do with mine. With the skills I've acquired."

"I would never say it's not worth it," I found my voice barely speaking over a whisper.

What the actual hell was this woman doing to me? I actually _wanted_ to tell her that I was the Chancellor, and not for dramatic effect. I fucking wanted to tell her, so she would simply be aware of who I was, entirely. Oh, that would take a long, long talk.

Oh, remember how I said only I and the girl saw Kinsley drop the bag? Well, _apparently_ , I had been wrong. A knight across the street had his eyes on us, and he blew on a small horn. The horn reverberated through a small portion of the city, but it would definitely bring an overbearing amount of knights.

"Well, damn," she said. She grabbed the cloak off of Seb and sloppily threw it into her bag. She gripped the end of my sleeve and jerked me into a run down the alley. "Time to move."

I staggered forward to keep up with her as she practically dragged me. She released me and broke into a run. Ugh, I hated sweating. I rushed after her with the mutt between us. The clanking of metal on metal slowly approached behind us, and oh dear, I've never been part of something quite like that before.

Kinsley leapt to the top of some stacked barrels, and they barely moved under her weight. She seemed to glide straight through the stacking obstacles, all the way to the rooftops. Seb followed her next, and the barrels tilted ever so slightly from the pressure of the creature.

I risked a glance back at the guards. They pushed through their civilians crudely with lances drawn. I hopped atop the barrels, but three times were too much. It may have been a weight contribution, but that is something I'll never admit to. Fresh fruit fell from the barrels, and they took me down to the ground in their tumble.

I stood up quickly sighed a simple, "Well, fuck me, then."

And that should be when someone else would promptly say "maybe later," but to my displeasure, no one said any such thing.

I bypassed the barrels and leapt for the next obstacle. It was a cloth extending from the building to offer shade to any passing by. I hopped and grabbed hold of the roof beside me, relatively easy enough. Kinsley and Seb, however, were on the other rooftop, waiting for me. It was simple jump, nothing too difficult.

I ran toward them. As I came closer to the edge, I realized that… well, the jump was greater than I had originally thought. Kinsley stood at the edge of the roof with her hand extended toward me.

I sprung forward, but even with the speed I had gathered, it wasn't enough to make the leap. I grasped her arm, but from my momentum… we both toppled over the roof and straight to the ground.

I landed first—and on my back, no less. She fell directly on top of me and rolled off, daunted from the fall.

I knew—I knew it wasn't the time for snarky jabs and jokes, but dammit it, I saw my opening.

"You could say," I said through a shaggy breath, "that you fell for me."

"You could also say," she said with a breath matching mine, "that you could stand to lose a few pounds."

She just—no, she did not.

She stood off the ground quickly and pulled me up against my will. "Seb," she waved the mutt away from the rooftops, "get out of here." The mutt turned and took off. "We need to keep going."

"You just called me fat," I said.

She trotted forward and added a little, "I did not."

"You most certainly did."

I stayed put and crossed my arms. She turned on a dime, gripped my arm—quite numbingly, honestly—and dragged me forward. I glanced down the alley, and guards were catching up.

"Hump!" she said.

Wait—hump?

I focused back on her in time to admire her floating through the air, but it wasn't fast enough for me. My feet ran straight into a small cart. Her death grip remained, causing her to fall with me. Cloths of a variety of colors soared through the air. It was then I realized that she said "jump"—not "hump"—silly reader.

She was back on her feet with such reflexes. I followed suit, and if it were possible, her grip on my arm was tighter.

"Stop worrying about them," she said.

She pulled me down another alleyway.

"I'm more focused on the fact that you called me fat."

"But I didn't! You took it out of context."

"Took it out of—I was fucking there!"

She jerked me down a street before pulling me into another alley. She stopped momentarily and peered around a corner. She hadn't released me yet, so I could only stay directly behind her against the wall.

"How exactly do you take the phrase 'you can stand to lose a few pounds' out of fucking context?"

She shushed me. For several seconds, she didn't say anything.

"If it's any consolation," she said, still peering around the corner, "I said 'could' instead of 'can.'"

"That's your take away from this?"

"It's about as logical as you being more pissed at me than worrying about more pressing matters, such as knights that would like to present my head to the king."

"That won't happen. I'm here to help."

"Such as pulling me off a two story building?" She glanced back with a snarky little cock of her eyebrow before looking around the corner. "Can't go this way. Can't go back…"

My eyes landed on a building to our far left. It was eloquent in design with a large arch. I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her eyebrows drew in.

"Play along," I said. I adjusted my fedora on her head and toyed with the scarf around her neck. My mouth pressed against hers when we made it to the archway. She moved her hands up my chest and to my neck. Her lips pressed eagerly against mine.

"Push me against the door," I whispered. Now, I normally don't allow lovers—not saying Kinsley is my lover, but… just, forget it. I don't normally allow lovers to pin me against a wall. I'll toy with them and end up pinning them instead.

But Kinsley. This woman showed no hesitation and she forced me against the door—it shook—and a tingly sensation flittered up my spine and somewhere deep in my trousers.

"Be careful," I chuckled, "We do need some sort of building left to enter."

Red stained those cheeks, and a smug smile curled on my lips. I nipped at her neck gently before opening the door. I draped my large arm over her shoulders and guided her in. My eyes didn't leave her in this play of ours as we approached the main desk.

I pressed her against the desk gently and placed my left hand on her waist. My other hand slid several coins across the counter to the attendant.

"One room, please."

The attendant opened his mouth to probably ask a question, but my mouth sought the company of Kinsley's. The attendant hesitated. "Which room would you like? And for how long?"

"For one night, and the cheapest room available," I managed to say.

The man did some sort of nonsense on the computer. Kinsley toyed with my black hooded scarf playfully as she traced her fingers around the frame of my shoulders. I stole another kiss at her neck before pulling away long enough for the man to hand me the keys.

I draped my arm over again as we travelled down the hallway. We stopped at the room 1E and unlocked it. I led her in and closed the door. I pressed her against it, and then pressed my body against hers to put my ear to the door. It was to make sure we weren't followed, I assure you.

"Ardyn, what are you doing?" she asked in a struggled voice.

"Need to make sure knights didn't see our little show."

"None of them saw."

"I can let you pin me to the door, if that'll make it better." I straightened up, and when I looked at her, her eyes were at a lower point on my face than my eyes. She met my gaze, but the damage had already been done. She had been _glaring_ at my lips.

Maybe not glaring…staring? Captivated, maybe. Engrossed by my lips. Oh, I've got it: enthralled. My lips enthralled her.

A smirk tugged at my mouth. "Of course, if I am too fat—"

"Ardyn, drop it."

She slipped out of my hold. I laughed softly.

"It would seem," I said as I straightened the cuffs on my shirt, "that we keep solving dilemmas with the same solution."

"You mean with the, uh…"

"Osculation sessions, yes."

She took off my cloak I allowed her to borrow and placed it on the back of a chair. She found interest in the wall she stood next to. "Do it too much more and we might even fool ourselves."

I sauntered over to and took my fedora back. "That being said, you would almost be able to claim my fedora as yours if this keeps happening."

I placed my fedora back on my head, but Kinsley glared at me. Her brow was drawn in, as if she were mad or in deep consideration. Her hand snaked out, gripped the collar of my shirt, and she pulled me down to her lips. It wasn't soft, nor was it hard. My fedora fell onto the floor… _I'll get it in a minute_ , I thought.

She stopped the kiss first, and she pulled away. She remained stationary, and her eyes roamed over me.

"And what, dear Kinsley, was that?" Even though I was unaware of her intentions, a smug smile overtook my face.

Her gaze went back to the wall. "An experiment of sorts."

"And what kind of experiment were you conducting?"

She hesitated. "I wanted to know if you only kissed like that when in front of guards and fooling others, or if it was… well, something a little more, I guess."

I slowly made my way behind her. My hands wrapped around her small frame, and she stiffened. "And what did you conclude?"

"That I like your lips," she said. "And I don't know if I can make an accurate analysis."

I chuckled against her ear. "If you had simply asked, I would have given an honest reply."

"Okay, then. Ardyn, do you see things happening between us?"

My lips placed a tender kiss against her neck, causing her body to shiver. "No," I said. "I absolutely do not." She turned in my arms. I raised my hand to silence her. "You should always expect sarcasm from me."

She wore a small smile. "I still requested an honest reply."

"But, it's sarcasm. If you know it's sarcasm, then you understand that I actually answered truthfully, since—"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Only when being kissed." I toyed with the scarf at her neck. "You know, we do have this room to ourselves. There's a very nice bed that must be simply begging for company."

She searched my amber eyes until she finally kicked off her shoes. "Then maybe we should give it some company."

Wait, can I have that on replay?

I kicked off my own shoes before I pinned her gently to the wall. Her hands slipped through my cloak and rested on my hips. My lips moved atop hers slowly, as to not scare her off. She pulled away from my mouth, and I almost— _almost—_ whimpered.

"Ardyn," she whispered slowly, "I—uh…" She moved away from the wall and travelled to the center of the room. She faced away from me. "It's probably in your best interest to know… that—well…I'm a—uh."

"A virgin, darling?"

She met my eyes with red flushing in her cheeks. "Yeah… that."

I chuckled lightly. I approached her and placed my hands on her waist. My mouth inched beside her ear. "And is that supposed to make me want you less?"

"Well, I thought… you know."

I played with the ends of her hair and offered a smile. "No, I'm afraid I don't know."

"I just thought that you would want someone with—I guess—more experience than I have."

"Do you think me some old man outside chasing skirts? Or am I standing in a room with the only person I'd like under me?" She dropped her gaze. I placed a gentle kiss atop her forehead. "You remember what a kiss to the neck means, yes?"

She nodded.

"Didn't I give you two when we were outside?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but that was to fool the attendants… wasn't it?"

I smirked. "I would hope you found some enjoyment out of it. If not, then maybe I'm not as good a kisser as I had believed."

"No, Ardyn, I'm not here talking about the kiss. I just thought you should know that I've never… um, well—"

"So you can say 'fuck', but you can't say 'sex'?"

"You're missing the point."

"Tell me, Kinsley, do you want this?"

"Yes—I think."

I shook my head. "It's either a yes or no. If you don't feel ready for this, then say so."

"Ardyn, of course I would like to do this. I just don't know… what to do, exactly."

Wasn't she adorable? I chuckled again and ran my slender fingers up from her waist to her shoulder. Her body reacted and shivered under my touch.

"Of course, darling, I can always teach you," I said. "Shall we begin?"

She met my eyes and gave a small nod.

"Wonderful," I said.

I pulled her towards me as I backed away. I took one of her hands and placed it on my chest. My back touched the wall, and we stopped. I leaned in closer to her ear and nibbled.

"Touch me wherever you please," I whispered.

She hesitated as she looked my body up and down. She finally moved her hand gently up my chest, glided up my neck, and nestled in my hair.

I withheld a small laugh. "I was thinking something a little more devious."

"Then maybe you should do me first. Wait—I mean in touching, not the—"

"All in good time, darling." I toyed with her scarf and gently laid it on a nearby chair. "I assume you can guess what's next. We'll do this slowly, alright? One piece from you, then one from me."

She pulled away. "How exactly is that fair? I'd be barren before even half your clothes were off. Do you realize how many layers you have?"

Since our disguises in Lykiv, I have worn less layers, so her assumption was wrong. Even so, I was the one with experience, and being naked wasn't a hindrance for me. I took the hand she had in my hair and pulled it back down to my chest. "Then disrobe me fully."

She hesitated before she slipped her hands under my black hooded scarf and pulled it off of me. She carefully laid it on the chair with her scarf. She placed her hands on my vest, but paused. Her eyes wandered, looking for a way to pull it off.

I glided her fingers to the silver emblem pin on my vest. She felt behind it until she found the pin keeping it in place. She pulled it apart, and my vest hung loosely around me. She discarded it to the chair.

"Don't be shy to be a little handsy," I said.

She met my eyes with a slight flicker of confusion. I reached forward and pulled gently at her jacket's zipper.

"I thought I was completely disrobing you before you did me?"

I gave a small, exaggerated gasp. "I _never_ said that."

"I distinctly remember you saying so."

I leaned closer to her with a smile tugging at my lips. My mouth connected with hers softly and in small movements. I freed her of her jacket, and my hands found their way to her waist. My hands broke under the material barrier and touched bare skin. I raised her shirt over her stomach and planned to take it up and over her head in one motion, but the action was denied me.

She pulled away. "You don't get two pieces in a row."

I cocked an eyebrow. "By the time you unclothe all of me, I may die of old age. This is your punishment for taking your dear, sweet time."

I tugged at her shirt again, and apparently, she thought my excuse worthy enough to allow this. I took in this new sight of her for as long as she allowed. She wasn't a petite woman, but she had a slender frame. Her arms were well-toned from the many, many times of drawing her bow and releasing an arrow. Her bra was basic black.

Her cheeks flushed under my gaze, and I offered a smile to her. "I would hope you are not done with me yet?" I asked.

She heaved my shirt over my head, leaving me bare chested in front of her. Her gaze flittered down to my exposed skin. I was slim, but I will tell you, reader, that I had refined muscle. Muscle that my many layers hid well. My wine colored hair sprouted in several places, ultimately leading down my stomach and underneath the barrier of my trousers.

She pursed her lips.

"Not to your liking?" I asked.

"I thought you dyed your hair, honestly."

"I hope this is not unsatisfactory to you."

Her hands rested on my hips, tugging gently at my trousers. "I think it preeminent to make sure you're not lying to me," she jested. "Best to see every part of you."

I chuckled, but definitely did not interrupt her as she loosened my belt and pulled down my trousers. She hesitated at the sight of my undergarments. Not because they were dirty, mind you.

She reached out to them, but stopped. All this waiting was not good for my health. Not good at all. I fiddled with her pants' zipper. She gasped from my action and removed her hands from me. I slid them down and pulled her closer. Best to take the rest to the bed. Maybe being underneath covers will make her more comfortable.

I brought my lips down to hers, and she graciously kissed back. My hands wandered to her back and etched their way down. I pulled her even closer and nearly scooped her up by her posterior. I carried her to the bed. She stiffened in my arms and looked around awkwardly. The poor darling, though; she had no idea what to do—no idea how to give into her desires.

I laid her gently on the bed, and my mouth found its way to her exposed neck. My hands explored her body lying before me. I accidentally pressed my lower abdomen up against her, and a loud gasp escaped her. Her eyes widened momentarily before the expression fled from her face.

I stood erect and pushed back the covers. I crawled onto the bed and relaxed on my back. I motioned for her to come to me. She crawled beside me, but I gently maneuvered her atop of me instead. I flicked the covers over her, incasing both of us in a dark warmth.

I said, "Now, this will—"

But my sentence fell into a void as her lips somehow found their way to my neck. Oh, what a wonderful feeling, indeed. A soft moan escaped my lips. My hands drifted to her back and flittered up to her hair.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked.

She pulled away from my neck. "Was I being unclear with kissing the neck? Did I do it wrong?"

Oh my. Which god allowed this treasure to enter the world? I needed to know and renounce my everlasting spite towards him.

"Of course not," I said. For a moment, I was worried about the heartache I would cause her if—when—I leave. Or, even worse, if she could actually fall for me… Let's not think on that.

She hesitated for a moment. "I thought you said I'd be under you…"

I smiled. "It's best for you to have control of the rhythm."

"In other words, it'll hurt?"

"The first time, yes."

Without another word, she etched her knees between my legs and pulled down my undergarments. Not afraid of a challenge, eh? She awkwardly discarded her own underwear, while getting her foot somehow tangled in the covers. She straddled atop me again and kissed me.

"Now what?" she breathed.

I unclipped her bra and pulled it off. "Now, darling, you fuck me."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything I am, and everything in me,

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.

"When I'm Gone" | Three Doors Down

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

"I don't think I'm doing this right," said Kinsley with perspiration dripping down her brow.

"No, no," I said in a huff breath. "That's good. Just one more thrust. You're doing fine."

"If I'm not getting it, then obviously another thrust isn't beneficial."

I relaxed my muscles and pointed my sword toward the ground. Kinsley stood opposite me and swished her blade around, getting a feel for the weight. I wonder what you were thinking, naughty reader.

The sun hid behind clouds, but rain had not come. Good thing, too. Didn't want to be stuck in the rain during our sword training session. I was vacant of my cloak and vest, and I wore my simple black colored shirt and emerald green trousers.

We had travelled back to the car after reuniting with Seb shortly after the fiasco in Lykiv. That was two weeks ago—and yes, reader, that means two weeks of Kinsley and I being somewhat of an item.

I continued to travel with her—the reason why was still beyond me. And I would hope you do not think so little of me to imagine I only stayed with her this long to simply fuck her. I assure you, there were simpler and easier ways to get someone to consent to my bed than seducing this woman.

I had taken lovers over the years, but as time passed, the space between lovers became more distant compared to the last. I shook my head lightly. No time to ponder on that now.

"As I said before," I approached her and stretched her arm as she held the sword, "the sword is an extension of your arm. It's a part of you."

"You see, Ardyn, that doesn't help me. All it makes me think is how my left side is shorter, and then I start thinking I'm lopsided—"

"And there lies your problem," I chuckled. "You're thinking too much."

Her bicolored eyes met my gaze. "You're… not supposed to think in a fight?"

"There's thinking, and then there's overthinking," I said promptly.

"Okay," she said slowly. "How do you stop overthinking in a fight?"

I faced her frontal with my sword drawn. "You watch my sword too much. Watch my eyes. The sword will lie to you. It will feint and strike another spot while you're blocking the first. The eyes never lie."

She focused from my sword to my amber eyes. "But I have to be aware of my surroundings. How can I do that if I simply focus on one area?"

"You're thinking too much like an archer. Let's have you on the defensive for now. Hold up your sword and block me."

She sighed lightly and leveled her sword with mine.

I swung at her right. She flashed her sword and blocked that attack with a loud clang.

"Good, good. And again." I swished my sword in an upper cut. She stepped back and blocked—but just barely.

I progressed forward, bringing my sword down on her. She shot hers up and blocked once again. A smile occupied my lips, and I increased my speed.

"Uppercut—downward cut—good, good. You're getting the hang of this." Her brow drew in from the acknowledgement of my increased speed. She removed her eyes from me and watched my sword. _Tsk, you've made a mistake_.

Downward cut—she raised her sword. I flicked my wrist and struck her right side instead. I twisted the sword before it made contact, so only the flat portion tapped her.

"In a real fight," I said, "you'd be on your knees, begging for my mercy." I reached forward, placed my hand behind her neck, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Much like how you will be tonight."

She pulled away from me with a mischievous grin and a laugh to match. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Oh?" I advanced towards her, but she took the equal amount of steps back. "Why not demonstrate now? I'd love to see how loud you are when not confined to a hotel's walls."

There's that shade of red I had been waiting for in her cheeks.

She raised her sword. "Training first."

"Such a pity." I turned and took three paces toward the edge, away from her. "Let's see how you strike, then. Come at me."

"With your back turned?"

"Yes, darling. If you were unaware, I _do_ actually know what I am doing."

"I didn't mean it like that. Just—" Her sentenced fell into oblivion.

"I'm not good with patience. Either attack me, or I will come after you." I turned slightly to see her. "And you've made it quite clear my activities are not what you have in mind." I offered a smug smile and faced away. The sound of footsteps greeted my ears. She walked towards me. I released a small sigh, but I was quite happy she decided to walk instead of race towards me, even if I wanted her to run. That means I can take this matter into my own hands.

She was terribly close, and my smile grew. I turned on a dime and halted her sword in its tracks. Her eyes widened for a mere moment.

"Don't be afraid to put your whole body into it." I thrusted forward, pushing her away several feet. I tossed my left arm to the side, challenging her and leaving myself wide open. "Now, attack me like you mean it."

She didn't hesitate. She advanced on me and made an uppercut. I sidestepped on her exposed side. My left hand latched on her sword arm across her body, holding her in place with her back against my chest. She struggled against my one arm hold.

I leaned in close to her ear. "There are multiple ways in avoiding an attack that doesn't require blocking."

She struggled again, and I chuckled lowly. I dropped my sword and placed my right hand on her shoulder. I felt for the right nerve, and once I found it, I applied pressure. Her right hand went completely limp, and her sword fell out of her hand. Her struggling halted from the action.

"Looks like you've gone and dropped your sword." My left hand released her right arm—it was useless at this moment anyway—and it wrapped around her waist, creating a better hold on her. "When your opponent can get their hands on you, Kinsley, you've already lost."

I released her, and she turned on a dime. She put several feet of distance between us. Her right arm swung loosely against her body. I bent and picked up my sword. I motioned towards her sword.

"You can't continue to fight without your sword, now can you?"

Slowly and without words, she approached the weapon, but her gaze remained on me. She picked it up with her left hand and twirled it experimentally.

I cocked my head with a smirk. I expected resistance in words. I expected her to swing out of spite. I expected her to argue about the unfairness of me crippling her right arm during training.

But, she simply stood there with her brows drawn in. Her choppy hair fell in her face and blocked my sight of her emerald eye. Only the sapphire was in my sights. _Such ferocity_.

She lashed out, and I—barely—deflected it. There were several crucial seconds of her recovering from my deflection that I advanced even closer to her. My left leg wrapped around the back of her leg, and my arm pushed her back. She fell to the ground with a loud _thud_ with me on top of her.

I discarded my sword and smiled when I noticed her sword out of reach. I pinned her left arm down, but cared little for her right arm. She didn't even try to struggled this time.

"Be wary of your balance," I said. I brushed my thumb across her bottom lip. My hand drifted down her slender body, travelling through her crevice between her breasts, and halted on her stomach. She breathed under me, and her body tightened. "Working on your core can help."

"Is this a seduction lesson or sword training?" she asked.

I smiled down to her. "Training. How would you get out of this situation?"

"You really want to know?"

I nodded.

"Well—" her right leg lifted off the ground and slowly crept up my leg, but stopped at the greeting area of my legs— "I would violently kick them between the legs. That'll make them fall off me." She motioned with her head for me to 'fall' off.

I chuckled and did as commanded. I rolled on my side next to her, and she turned towards me. "I'd then draw my dagger—" she pulled a dagger from heaven knows where— "and stab them here." She pressed the blade gently against my leg. She crawled on top of me.

"You wouldn't stab them in the heart or stomach?" I rested my hands on her waist and drifted down to her thighs.

She shook her head. "May need them for information." She lowered her lips to mine, but they only stayed briefly. She brought the blade up to my neck. "But, once learning that they have nothing to offer, I'd slice their neck." Her mouth turned into a sly grin. "Looks like you've been slain, Ardyn."

She rose off of me and offered her hand. I took it, but pulled her into an embrace. "Rejecting your sexual desires is not good for your health. Not good at all."

"Is that so?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded. "We should fix that, shouldn't we? For your health, of course."

"Of course." She gave a small wink. "But, I'd rather wait until the hotel. Don't really want to do anything with this dead arm flopping around."

"Hmm, should have thought that through."

She placed a kiss on my chest, and even if it was through my one layer, I could still feel the pressure of her lips after she left to pick up her sword.

We picked up the rest of our things and loaded up in my automobile. Seb was asleep the whole time Kinsley and I were training. Damn thing flopped on his back in the vehicle and drifted to sleep again.

I put the key in the engine, and she purred to life. Kinsley sat in the passenger seat. I placed my hand on her thigh during the quiet drive. We headed towards a smaller town in the southern portion of Niflheim. Upon arrival, I drove my car into the car park as Kinsley swiftly covered Seb in the black cloak before anyone saw him.

We made our way to the hotel first. I was thrilled to be in a hotel that night. Even with us becoming somewhat of a couple, we still camped at safe campgrounds, but I had somehow convinced her to do caravans at some point. Those beds are questionable at best.

But that night, we were going to be in a nice hotel—well, mostly nice—with comfortable beds and comforters. I paid for the night, and we entered our little safe haven for the night.

The room was quaint in design, but definitely larger than I had imagine with a rather large bathroom. I glance to the bed, and a smirk occupied my face.

"Maybe we should check the bed. Make sure everything is sturdy." I walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Do try and remember that we actually have reasons to be in this city."

I removed my cloak from her shoulders and toyed with her scarf. "Was it not to try out the beds?"

She laughed lightly. She turned around and faced me. She handed me a piece of paper. "Mind getting me everything on that list?"

I flipped over the shrivel of paper. "…there's nothing on it."

"Good, that means your afternoon is free. I need you to wait at the coffee place—the one we passed on the way in."

I eyed her carefully. "Why?"

"A man in a green cloak is supposed to meet me there. He has some interesting information for me. I need to make sure it isn't a trap, though."

"A green cloaked man is rather vague."

She smiled. "Yes, yes, it is, but he will also place a newspaper on his table, but won't read it." She paused, and the smile disappeared. "I understand if it's wrong to ask this of you—"

"No, no," I said. "It's just, well, peculiar."

She wrapped her arms around my midsection. I held her close, and for several moments, we stayed in this position. Her hair had the scent of honeysuckles during summertime. She rested her hands on my hips and moved her thumbs in small circles. Oh, it felt rather wonderful.

I left the room and made my way to the coffee place. It was a small place, and the strong scent of coffee beans swept through my nose. I approached the counter and glanced over the menu. The person behind the register was a young woman.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Don't have any alcohol, do you? Any select wines? Or is it just coffee?"

She glanced around nervously. "Only coffee, sir."

"Damn," I muttered after making one more glance through the menu. "One cup of coffee, then."

"Cream or sugar?"

I shook my head politely. I exchanged gil for the coffee and walked over to a seat in the corner. Time to wait.

* * *

I glanced at the clock tower. Nearly two hours had passed, and I considered that was enough waiting on my end. No one wearing a green cloak came in. Not even in the streets. I rose from my seat and left. I passed through the crowd on the street in a blur. What if… Kinsley had lied to me? Let's not think on that. _Let's see what happens at the hotel_.

I entered the hotel and made my way to our room. I used the key card on the door and walked in.

I stopped in my tracks. The lights were out, and the curtains were shut. It was mostly dark, spare the littered candle flames throughout various areas in the room. A table sat close to me, bearing a delicious looking meal of grilled salmon and select vegetables. Two long candles stood tall on the table with ever present flames burning. I couldn't help when a smile broke out on my face.

I looked around the room, but what I searched for was not present. Kinsley was nowhere to be seen.

A gentle voice came from the bathroom. The door was cracked, and light barely poured forth from it. I approached the door and peeked in. Gentle music played from a speaker within the bathroom, and Kinsley stood in front of the mirror, peering closer with her hair slightly curlier than normal.

I opened the door slowly, as to not draw her attention. She wore a well-fitted, ocean-blue lingerie dress. It stopped above her mid-thigh. It hung around her and revealed her breasts quite delicately, if I may add. She took no notice of me, but Seb lied in the corner. His ears perked, and he grunted in my general direction. Kinsley turned toward him.

"You think it's too much?" she asked nervously.

Seb shook his head and huffed towards me.

"You think I should have gone with a different color? I wasn't sure what his favorite color was… maybe I should have gone with the red," she said mostly to herself. She focused back on Seb. "Why am I asking you? You're colorblind."

Seb grunted and lied back down, giving up on warning her.

She pulled her jacket over her shoulders and zipped it up. She grabbed her shorts and placed them in front of her and glared at the reflection. She faced Seb again.

"Should I hide the fact that I'm wearing the lingerie? Or should I just—" She fixated on the mirror again. "Damn, how do people deal with this all the time? Is it sexier to be mostly bare or to strip everything away?" she asked her reflection. "Seb, help me choose."

Seb didn't even look up, and he merely grunted in response.

I backed away silently into the darkness the room provided. I opened the door quietly and closed it. On the outside, I knocked twice. I waited for several long seconds before the door opened. Kinsley peered around the door. I couldn't see if she chose the lingerie or jacket, but I still acted surprised by the candles.

"What's all this, then?" I asked. I entered the room, and to my great displeasure, her zipped jacket and shorts covered her body.

"I thought a dinner as a… couple would be beneficial."

My hand swerved around to the small of her back, and my lips greeted hers softly. I closed the door without removing myself from her.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" I whispered, but a smirk resided on my face.

"Well… I was stalling, in a sense."

I eased her against the wall and applied gentle kisses to her neck. "I should probably punish you for lying to me."

She slipped out of my hold. "All in good time. I think you should eat first."

"I think I may settle on something a little sweeter. Perhaps we skip the meal and go straight for desert, yes?" My eyes ravished her, but she was completely oblivious and walked to the table, where she pulled out a white box. She opened it to reveal a glorious chocolate cake.

"I suppose we can have desert first… but I worked really hard on that damned salmon for it to get cold."

I chuckled and pulled out the seat closest to me. I motioned for her to sit, which she hesitated. She finally sat down. My hands played with the tips of her hair before I walked to the other chair, pulled it out, and brought it over next to her. I sat down with a satisfied sigh.

I faced my legs more towards her and pulled her legs up and over mine. My left hand rested on her thigh, and my right hand drifted to the tips of her hair.

"How are you going to eat like that?"

"You'll feed me, I presume."

"And why is that?"

My hand slid up her thigh playfully, and my lips connected with the soft skin of her neck. "This way," I said against her neck, "the salmon doesn't get cold, and I get my something sweet." She shivered. "You also lied to me, dear. It'll take some very special activities for me to forgive you." I nipped at her ear.

"I do believe I am willing to oblige."

She pulled away to cut a piece of the salmon. My eyes glanced down her backside, and a small portion of the blue lingerie sought freedom from the captivity of the jacket. I smiled.

She sat back, and my eyes playfully reconnected with hers. She brought the fork to my mouth, and I gratefully accepted. I moaned as the flavors seemed to melt in my mouth. She didn't feel the need to ask if it was good or not. She knew she was a great cook, and how much I admired her for that.

As I swallowed, she offered another bite. I allowed this until half of the salmon was inside me. I was still hungry, but I wanted her more. She brought up another piece as I swallowed my last. I took the fork out of her hand and offered her a bite.

She shook her head. "Not big on fish."

I placed the fork on the plate while my other hand slithered down to the ends of her jacket. I toyed with the piece of lingerie sticking out.

I kissed her softly on the cheek. "I do hope you never feel as if you should hide your body from me." I pulled the zipper down and unclicked it. "And now, I do believe I will claim my desert."

Before I could pull off her jacket, she reached over the table. She pulled the box closer, dipped her finger in the cake, and brought it up to my mouth. I suckled on the chocolate from her finger, and dear lord, where the hell did she find the best cake ever made?

She dipped her finger back in the cake.

"I was meaning that you could be my desert," I said.

"I know." She cocked an eyebrow. "Is it so bad to have a taste before we do anything else?" She licked at her finger. "That's really good. Maybe just finishing it won't be so—"

I rose from the chair, picked her up, and walked over to the bed. I placed her on the bed, fiddled with her shorts, and pulled them down. She sat up with a rare smile I've never seen her have in the bedroom. She tossed my cloak to the side, strategically landing it on the chair. She messed with the pin on my vest, freeing me of another layer. She disrobed me so quickly compared to the prior moments.

She even removed my undergarment without hesitation. My hands found the ends of her lingerie and pulled upward, but she denied me. She shook her head with her right hand on my lower abdomen. Her gaze fell to my chest, and she bit her lip.

She leaned back, and I crawled atop of her. My hands roamed her _clothed_ body as mine lay bare but pressed against hers. Our lips connected momentarily in a sloppy kiss. There was that damn smile from her again.

She pulled away and pushed me off of her. She glided atop me and lowered her lips down to my neck. I closed my eyes and stretched out my neck as she continued to kiss it, ending with a small bite.

A moan reverberated in my throat. My hands sought her body again, but she pinned my wrists to the bed. I opened my eyes, and the calamity of the green eye dissipated. It had the same essence as her blue pupil then. Her mouth connected with mine, and I pushed my pelvis up against her, warning her. If she didn't do something to me soon, I was going to be the one pinning her to the bed and having my own way with her.

My thoughts halted when she snapped something around my wrists. I glanced up, and—how the hell did she shackle me to the headboard without my notice?

She planted a gentle kiss on my chest as her left hand traced down the side of my body. She flittered it over to my stomach and down…down…then she swerved it over to my thigh, where she gripped it tenderly.

"Never took you for a tease," I chuckled.

"Don't make me gag you."

Never had I been tied to a bed, and she took me by surprise, too. Her lips planted little kisses all over my upper body, until finally the kisses began to get lower and lower. She slid down in between my legs, pressing kisses against my stomach. I struggled momentarily against the restraints, my body tensing with anticipation.

I could break these… I wanted to break them and place my hands all over that body of hers. My thoughts ceased in planning an escape as her mouth found my erection.

* * *

I woke in the early morning, and surprisingly, I woke up before Kinsley. She lied against my body, facing the other way with her fingers intertwined in mine. I stealthily slid my arm out from under her and rose from the bed.

Seb lied at her feet, and he perked up from my movement. Seeing it only being me, he yawned and fell back asleep.

I found my black tunic and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, and I soaked for nearly five minutes. I simply stood there under the blazing water. My head felt more clear than it had in years—centuries, actually.

Could she be some sort of Oracle? A healer, perhaps?

I shook my head under the running water. _No_. Oracles don't heal through sex. A small smile touched my lips. Seeing her head bobbing up and down between my legs…

No, she couldn't be an Oracle.

I washed my hair and cleansed my body in somewhat of a blur. I dried off, dressed, and exited the bathroom. The bed was vacant—well, besides the mutt. He lied on his back with his paws in the air and tongue out.

I sought refuge in the armchair near the window. I turned it away from the room to where it faced the window. I grabbed a book from my bag and sat down. I needn't wait too long for Kinsley's return. The door creaked open, and I glanced back.

Kinsley entered in the room, donning my cloak.

I gave a wry smile. "Must be losing your touch. For someone coined as The Shadow, I can hear you all the time." I faced the window again.

She approached me without a sound, and my smile grew. She had two giant muffins on a plate. She removed my book from me and placed the muffins.

"I didn't realize I needed to take such precautionary measures around you. Also, one of those is mine." She sat on the right armrest of the chair and scanned through my book. She pulled a piece of one of the muffins off and took a small bite. "What are you reading?"

I placed my right arm around her and rested it on her thigh. "I'm not entirely sure," I lied. "Maybe you should read it to me."

She cast a glance at me. "You're half way through the book and you're 'not entirely sure' of what's going on? I call a lie on that one."

I pulled her closer, causing her fall into my lap. She adjusted and draped her legs over the other side of the armchair as she rested her head against my chest.

"Maybe you should punish me, then."

She took another piece of her muffin. "Wipe that grin off your face, you horny bastard."

I pressed my lips to her forehead. "That's not very polite."

"Eat your muffin."

I chuckled and took a bite. "Any cake left?"

She fixated on me. "After what you did with it last night? I'm going to go with no. I still feel sticky, you know."

My eyes dropped to her lower abdomen with a sly smirk. "I can fix that."

She gave a small kiss. "I know you can, but I need to get ready." She rose from my lap and tossed the book at me. "We actually have places to be today."

I returned to my book as she showered and dressed. We left the hotel before noon and returned to the car park. We drove east, but Kinsley didn't give me an actual destination. Throughout the drive, she kept glancing in the rearview mirrors. A car followed every turn we made.

"They're making me uncomfortable," she said. "Pull over and let them pass."

I pulled the car to the side, but their car did the same. Kinsley's hand rested on her bow. Maybe they were lost, but in worst case scenario, we were being followed.

"Let me see what they want," I said.

I rose out of the car and approached theirs, but I stopped. There was deep humming noise that could only belong to magitek engines. And many of them. In the car, a tall man exited, donning an empire uniform. I spun around, but it was too late. Three magitek engines appeared as if from nowhere. Kinsley rushed toward me, but men descended from the machines, blocking her from me, but only weapons were pointed at her.

"Chancellor Izunia, it's good to see you alive and well," said one of soldiers between us.

Kinsley mouthed the word 'chancellor,' and there was pain behind those bicolored eyes. She backed away several steps, but she was already blocked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Through all the lies, I now see you.

I can't believe all the things that you do.

"Completely" 2011 Lyrics | Art of Dying

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

The magitek engines landed. Soldiers had all guns on her, and her lips parted. The air from the aircrafts danced playfully with her hair, blowing it every which way, but her eyes remained on me. Seb was beside her, growling maliciously at the soldiers. She waved her arm at him, and he calmed and sat—reluctantly—beside her. She didn't even attempt to look for a way out of this predicament. With bow in hand, she raised her hands in the air in surrender.

I've never seen her appear so defeated. We ran from militias, from daemons, large beasts—but mere imperial soldiers were able to stop her. No, wait… I cursed inwardly. Because I was the chancellor, that was what stopped her. I was on the side of the imperial soldiers, and I knew all of her tricks. Even if she did escape, I knew how she thought. It's not like I would actually reveal this to the emperor, but she was unaware of this.

Please, dear reader, I ask you to understand that I never intended for this to happen.

Imperials approached her, but Seb growled. I blew a sharp whistle and motioned for the mutt. He was a smart creature, but he was hesitant to comply to me. I jogged over before an outbreak happened. My fingers rubbed Seb's head.

"The tartarus is mine," I said. The soldiers were wary of the creature, with good reasons, too. If I had not intervened, the soldiers would have no regrets with putting the beast down.

They cuffed her and forced her into the aircraft. She cast one last glance at me before she vanished from my sights.

"Greetings, chancellor."

I turned to find a young man in his late twenties. He wore a slimming white armored shirt with gold trimming around his shoulders and sides. His hair was white as snow, and his eyes took on color of two deep sapphires; hues of a cold, bitter night.

"Lieutenant Talin, fancy meeting you here," I said.

Talin frowned. "Hold the shit, Ardyn. You are aware that any information regarding that woman is supposed to be reported to a higher up as soon as possible. I should have been notified when you first encountered her, chancellor."

Oh, did I mention that Talin was roughly six-foot-six? A bit taller than yours truly. He normally wore a spiteful expression on his face, and no, not just towards me.

I offered a smirk—his frown deepened—and I shrugged. "You must understand, young lieutenant, that strictly following guidelines leaves out the fun of leaching information."

"And did you learn anything?" he asked, his interest piqued.

"You came and ruined all the fun." I waved my hand over the many soldiers and three imperial aircrafts. "Such subtlety, might I add."

"We'll let the Emperor deal with her now. Two damned years, and we finally have her. I doubt there's any information she could really offer, anyway."

"Keep informing yourself of that if it helps you sleep, lieutenant."

"And what do you know?"

"Ah, I will wait until the briefing with the emperor."

Talin found little need to hide his eye roll, but his eyes landed on my cloak. He pointed to my pocket. "What is that?"

I glanced down and saw Kinsley's red scarf in the pocket of my cloak, slightly pouring out of the side. She must have put it in there by accident when she returned with breakfast that morning.

"It's my scarf," I lied. I couldn't very well say it was hers, and why it just happened to be in _my_ cloak. I pulled it out and wrapped it around my neck delicately.

"It's design is exquisite," Talin said. "Where did you get it?"

"A dear friend."

He cocked an eyebrow. " _You_ have friends?"

I gave a small, exaggerated gasp. "Why, Lieutenant, of course I have friends."

"Lieutenant Talin!" called a male voice. A young man rushed over towards Talin and I. "Please," he said in a raspy breath, "would you allow me to accompany you on the aircraft for the return trip?"

The man stood behind the lieutenant. He appeared to be a few years younger than Talin, but he was almost the exact opposite in appearance. The boy's hair was black like the sky set for the stars. His eyes were of creamy chocolate, but they did not offer kindness. Speaking of his eyes, they lingered on my neck. _Peculiar_ , I had thought.

"I think it best for you to stay on your assigned aircraft."

"But, sir—" said the man.

Talin's eyes drew in at the man's outburst to authority. "Alec, this woman is dangerous. Besides, it would be best for you to stay with the second squadron with magitek engine B."

That black haired man, Alec, was ever the persistent fellow. "I understand that I am a private, but for me to possibly be able to assist in bringing The Shadow to the empire—sir, it would be rather wonderful. You've said so yourself that you've been training me in leadership. How else will I be able to obtain experience?"

Talin cocked an eyebrow, but he didn't immediately put down the idea. "Fine." He relented. "You will stay by my side at all times, in case she escapes."

Alec snapped his feet together and stood fully erect. "Sir!" He turned, but Talin's voice stopped him.

"And Alec," Talin said, "before we board, inform the second squadron to also get my car." He cast a side glance at me with a small sigh. "Might as well get the chancellor's car. Be careful with it, though. It looks like it's simply falling apart."

Talin left and entered the first squadron's magitek engine.

I focused on Alec before me, standing several inches shorter than I. "Use gentle hands. She's a dear old thing."

"Yes, sir," he said before he walked away. I made my way nonchalantly towards the magitek engine that held Kinsley. Seb followed me, casting a curious glance to me. He may be an animal, but his intelligence could match any human.

I thought back to Talin using Alec's name instead of rank. Talin was a loyal dog to the emperor and followed rules to a tee. He wouldn't disregard those rules by favoring a private, a low ranking officer, by saying his name instead of rank. I needed more information before I came to any sort of conclusion.

I walked up the magitek's ramp. Aircraft soldiers bustled about checking the machine and making sure everything was ready for flight. Foot soldiers lined the inward perimeter and sat in assigned seats. Most eyes drifted to the only woman on the aircraft, but they mainly joined in small conversations.

Talin stood by the captain of the aircraft. Kinsley's bow was in his hand. It was plain and simple for this era—hand made by time placing twigs together, but I know how many situations that bow had got both of us out of.

Kinsley sat in a seat far to the edge of the aircraft, and the farthest seat from the door. She was cuffed behind her seatbelt clasp. The clasp descended from the top and held the receiver in place. This particular clasp could only be removed by another person. Perfect for prisoners.

I approached her and lowered myself to where no one could hear. "Don't go where I can't follow." It was a warning. A warning for her to trust me and to not fuck anything up.

I stood erect once again, and her eyes stilled on mine, but only briefly. In the moment, she searched my gaze, looking for any possibility that I had not planned this all along. And in truth, I never meant for her to be captured.

Her gaze dropped, and I received no response from her. Talin took his place on the aircraft, which was right beside Kinsley. I stood beside him. Alec returned shortly after and took his spot across the aircraft.

The journey was short, roughly thirty minutes in the air. Alec's eye drifted from Kinsley to me, but more importantly, my neck.

We landed in the inner most portion of the empire. We descended onto a platform and waited until given the green light to leave the aircraft.

"Try anything," warned Talin to Kinsley, "and I will not hesitate to plunge my sword through you."

I held my breath, just _waiting_ for some sort of snarky, sarcastic remark, but nothing of the sort left her lips. She opened her mouth, but her eyes flickered over to me for a mere moment. She closed her mouth and looked at the floor.

"Wilks, Marson, Kane, and Alec, you four will accompany me to the throne room with the prisoner. Wilks and Marson, you two will be in front. Kane and Alec, you two in the back." Talin faced me as the soldiers cautiously lifted Kinsley's clasp.

"And you, chancellor, you will accompany us as well?"

I gave a small nod. "But of course."

"With any luck, she'll be executed before tomorrow."

I offered a smile. _How wrong you are, lieutenant_.

We exited the aircraft with Talin leading the party, and Seb and I following behind. Most attendants and soldiers stopped and did a double take of the prisoner. As we passed, I heard people mumble the word "shadow."

Even if their eyes were drawn in by The Shadow, Seb was the one that they were truly confused about. _What in the Astral's name was a hellhound doing here_? That was probably what they all thought.

The architecture of the empire's palace was one of something ancient. Maybe that's why it felt more like home. It had towering statues of emperors long past, the ones worth their salt anyway.

Our party stopped momentarily before the doors to the throne room. Talin took a deep breath—so did Alec—before he opened the doors. The throne room was wide and open. Normally, only higher ranked officers stayed during meetings and briefings. Around the room, men and women of Major status and higher stood around the perimeter.

A small amount of stairs led up to Iedolas and his throne, protected by four supreme guards. Iedolas was a man who did not age well. Stringy, white hair fell to his waist, and his skin was quite pale, almost ashen in color.

Lieutenant Talin waved to the four men surrounding the prisoner. They, the lowest ranked soldiers here, took their places by the door and stood at attention. I stood behind Kinsley several feet, waiting for the perfect moment to intervene.

"Majesty," said Talin as he dipped lowly at his waist. He stood erect again and motioned to Kinsley. "My squadrons and I found the woman coined as The Shadow in the small town of Sohara. We were able to capture her with little resistance."

Emperor Iedolas stood from his throne. Kinsley stood in the center of the room defiantly.

"How could such a little thing like you cause so much aggravation?" said Iedolas. She, in turn, found no reason to answer. Iedolas' gaze bypassed hers and landed on me. "Ah, chancellor, finally decided to join us in the palace again?"

I removed my fedora and bowed deeply. Gods, I hated this. I rose again, erect to full height, and made my way beside Talin. "I apologize deeply for the inconvenience, your majesty. It's as if the gods graced me to encounter her. I remained off the grid, sire, in order to find more information about her—perceive how she thinks."

Iedolas's brows raised as his gaze switched from me to Kinsley. "And what did you learn?"

"Ah, that is the problem, sire. If given more time, I could have broken her secret walls, but the information I have is minute."

"I see," muttered Iedolas. He fixated back on me. "Why not inform my lieutenants and set a trap? I'd rather she be dead than stealing from my people."

"How dare you say that," said Kinsley. I glanced back, warning her with my eyes to not _fuck up everything_. My expression went unnoticed by her. "You war among nations, but you care nothing for your people. You leave them in the rubble of war."

Iedolas' eyebrow twitched at her outbreak. He chuckled lightly, "An honorable thief, then? There is no such thing." I can still fix this.

"It may have escaped your notice," she said, "but people have actually fucking died because of your lust for more land."

"Let them be damned. It is the price to pay." Iedolas gestured nonchalantly.

"Easy to say for someone who's never seen battle." This was still fixable.

Iedolas opened his mouth. Kinsley rushed to Talin's side behind me, knocked her elbow against his nose, and unsheathed his longsword. Talin stepped back, dazed. Kinsley commenced in an uppercut at the emperor.

I withdrew my own sword and brought it down on her. Our weapons clashed, and the metallic clang echoed in the room. I raised my spare hand, motioning for everyone to put their weapons away.

Her hair fell into her face, covering the emerald eye. The depths of her sapphire pupil bore into me, questioning my own existence. All I could think was: _Good job, Kinsley. You fucked everything up._

"Drop it," I commanded.

She knew—she damn well knew that she couldn't win in a fight against me. Not to mention the other qualified officers and soldiers in the room.

She stood erect while glaring at me and only me. She held out the sword by the hilt to me. I took it slowly from her.

"A few steps back, if you will," I said.

She took three steps backwards and ended with mockingly snapping her feet together in a small dip at the waist.

That little bastard was going to get herself killed.

I fixated on Iedolas. "As you can see, she is somewhat of a survivor. Personally, your majesty, I believe we should use her on missions."

"You've lost your mind," blurted Talin. "That— _woman_ alongside our soldiers?" I glanced at him. He held his hand up to his nose, but the crimson color dripped onto his white lieutenant cloak. What a pity, I thought sardonically.

Iedolas studied me, as he normally did. I had earned his trust over the years and have proven my intelligence. "Explain," he said.

I gestured to the sulking woman. "She knows the land well—both Niflheim and Lucis. She knows secrets and ways to get around obstacles. She understands beasts and flora. She is a powerful asset to keep at our disposal."

Iedolas scanned her up and down. "She is too strong-minded."

"We offer something in compliance, sire. She pays off her debts—all that she has stolen from you. Work for you, and she will no longer be a wanted criminal."

Iedolas pursed his lips, considering her. "I will need to think on it," he muttered. He slowly made his way back to his throne and sat down with a sigh. "Until I've reached a decision, take all the precautionary measures, will you? You and I will discuss this later."

"And what about the prisoner in the meantime?" asked Talin.

Iedolas' eyes flittered over Kinsley once more before landing on me. "Chancellor, keep a close eye on her until then."

"Majesty," Talin stepped forward, "maybe she'd be better suited shackled in the dungeons?"

I waved my arm forward as I took another step—all eyes back on me. "Shackling her will only set her mind in disobedience. She is a possible comrade, and she should be treated as such."

Talin faced me with his brows drawn in. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Quite clearly, lieutenant. I very much love the sound of my own voice."

Talin's lips parted. Iedolas stood back up. "Enough, you two. The chancellor makes a valid point. Even so," he said slowly, "I cannot trust her at my palace until all proceedings are done."

I glanced around. "I can offer my guest bedroom until a better acquainted one opens up, sire."

Iedolas studied me momentarily before landing back on Kinsley. "Try to escape, girl, and there will be no more chances for you."

She gave a small nod. I bowed, turned, and we made our way toward the door.

"Just one more thing," said Iedolas. Kinsley met his gaze. Iedolas stepped back down his stairs and stopped at the bottom. "I need to see if you can muster any shred of loyalty. Bow to me."

She hesitated. She stole a glance at me. Stiffly, she commenced in what could technically be perceived as a bow.

"On—your—knees." Iedolas savored those words with a malicious grin.

For a moment, she met the emperor's gaze. It seemed as if every officer within the precinct held their breath. She withheld a sigh as she dropped to her knees and put her body as low to the ground as it could go.

"Maybe there's hope for you after all." He turned and advanced on his throne. "Get her out of my sight."

She rose off the ground, but she didn't move. "If I'm no longer a prisoner," she held out her hands with the chains, "then there's no point for these."

Iedolas considered her before turning to Talin and motioning toward her. Talin produced a key and unlinked the chains. She rubbed her wrists.

I handed Talin his sword. "Best to keep a good eye on that, yeah?" I could see it in his eyes. He had killed me at least three times in his mind. I smiled smugly to him.

I turned and left with Kinsley and Seb following close behind. When out of sight of any soldiers, I pressed her against the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Kinsley?" Seb stood to the side with soft eyes. The softest I had ever seen him have, actually.

Her eyes were hard, and her brow drew in. "Why didn't you sell me out?"

"It may have escaped your notice, but I actually do care for you." I petted her soft hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear. She pulled away from my hold.

"Chancellor," she said, "don't."

"I may have not told you I was the chancellor, but I am still me. I didn't lie to you, darling."

"I'm having a very difficult time believing that." She glanced back to me, and I had a smile on my face. "Is this some kind of sick joke to you? Do you think you own me now?"

My smile dissipated. "If anything, I've owed you ever since the cliff and coeurels. You owe me nothing, and I owe you nothing."

Her hard eyes softened. "I—is that why you accompanied me for so long?"

I smirked. "Not quite, but you did offer some heart attacks and rises in blood pressure."

She shook her head with a small smile. "You're an idiot." Realizing she was smiling, she forced her face to be blank. We presumed walking through the palace courtyard.

I toyed with her scarf around my neck. "Where did you get this, by the way?"

"My brother."

"You know what store? I may be able to persuade Talin with a scarf of similar design."

She shook her head. "My brother hand made it. That's why it was the one item I took with me when I left. I'd love to have that back. You know, whenever you're done with it," she said sarcastically.

I frowned. "Talin saw it in my pocket. Can't very well give it back to you. Everyone will realize that we are a couple."

"Were," she whispered.

I stopped in front of her and turned. "I was unaware you were finished with me."

She dropped her gaze. "Probably about the time I was shackled and led onto the magitek engine. Yeah, probably safe to safe it was that moment."

"We should discuss this," I said.

She brushed past me. "Not in the mood to talk."

I sighed deeply. Did I blame her? No. Was I still burdened with this depressing pain? …yes.

We traveled in silence the rest of the way. I paused in front of a massive door and offered Kinsley a wry smile. Confusion creased her brow as I opened it. Monitors occupied the large walls. It displayed everything from security footage to web pages discussing the basics of carbon and aluminum.

Cords littered the floor, all except a five by five feet section in the very center. Slurpee cups flooded the desk space where keyboards and mice didn't occupy. A chair resided at the edge of the five by five clearing, with a person staring at one of the giant monitors.

"For the last time," came a female voice, "if you have a complaint about the combat suits," she took a small slurp from a straw, "then fill out the cards on the other side of the door, and please—dear whatever is fucking holy—leave me alone."

"People giving you a hard time about the combat suits?" I asked.

The chair spun around, and a woman with wide, brown eyes met my gaze. "Ardyn, you're back!"

The woman leapt out of the chair and threw her arms around me. "It's been so long." The woman was two years younger than Kinsley with a very petite frame and small muscles. She was shorter than average height with short, pitch black hair. She hugged me tightly. Kinsley stood awkwardly to the side.

"I see you are no longer with child."

"So sad you missed the birth. She was a healthy little one, yes she was."

The woman pulled away and fixated on Kinsley. Her eyes widened even more, if that were possible.

"No, you've got to be shitting me right now. _The_ Shadow—here?!"

"In the flesh," I said.

"Oh my, what a wonderful day this is." She glanced back to the room. "How about we redo introductions. I'm normally not that angsty. Okay, I'm Fawkes, tech wiz behind the amazing combat suits and really just about everything the empire uses. Well, except the magitek engines. Those were all this guy." She pointed to me. Before Kinsley could respond, Fawkes threw her arms around Kinsley. "Finally, I get to meet you."

Kinsley stiffened.

Fawkes pulled away, rushed into her chair, spun around, and pressed several buttons on the computer screen. "I started a file on you when I began here. Quite extraordinary you are." Kinsley's mouth gaped as images over her past two and a half years fluttered on the screen. Each one having her scarf in the image with her. If Fawkes noticed the scarf now around my neck, she didn't comment on it.

"You…uh, did this?" asked Kinsley.

Fawkes took a bite of a small cake. "On all accounts, you only used a basic wooden bow, so naturally, my interest was piqued. And it just… spiraled since then. Oh, and don't worry. No one else can access these files. They'd have to get passed my firewall." She gave a crude laugh and tapped the machine. "Yeah, try and beat me. They can't."

Fear flittered in Kinsley's eyes as she stared at the multitudes of information. Fawkes, noticing this, hid all of the information, but her smile didn't leave her face.

"Is it too soon to ask why you steal? If it were simply for you, then you'd have enough to own your own island by now." Fawkes laughed. "I have several theories, but to be able to get an answer straight from you would be absolutely wonderful."

"Um…" Kinsley began, but something fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor. It crawled around sporadically. Kinsley jumped back.

Fawkes picked it up and took out a screwdriver. It was a machine with a round body and smaller round head. Leg sprouted from the lower portion of its form. "Damn thing," said Fawkes. "It's suction cups are losing wear."

The machine hopped out of Fawkes' hold and raced toward Kinsley, where it crawled up her figure and nestled on her shoulder.

"Oh, Mac doesn't normally take too well to strangers," said Fawkes. "Rarely takes well to me, come to think on it. C'mere, Mac."

Mac glanced from Kinsley to Fawkes, and he slowly made his way back to Fawkes.

"Is Mac an acronym?" asked Kinsley.

"Um, sure. Yeah… it's Machine Analytical… Oh fuck it, I just love mac and cheese. That's about it." After fiddling with Mac's underbelly, the machine hopped out of her hold and crawled up the wall, where he nestled in a little nook.

"Now," said Fawkes as she clapped her hands together, "what can I do you guys? My little overjoy moment has finally calmed and I can think straight now."

"Dear Kinsley here," I said, "may just join the army."

"What excellent news! Maybe I can get you to teach me archery one day." She winked.

"But, that also means a tracking device," I said.

Fawkes stood up and reached for a long barreled gun. "Ah, yes. Of course."

Kinsley offered her arm, but Fawkes' smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Do you realize how easy it to take these little fuckers out of your arm? Of course you do, you're The Shadow. No, no," Fawkes walked around to Kinsley's back and pushed her hair out of the way. She pressed the gun to the back of Kinsley's neck. "Putting it here is better." Fawkes pulled the trigger, causing Kinsley to wince. "That way it has to be surgically removed, and by the time you find a doctor willing to do it, the imperials would pounce on your location."

"While I have you here," said Fawkes as she stepped to the side and picked up a measuring tape. "Why don't you tell me your favorite food?" Without asking, Fawkes began placing the tape everywhere on Kinsley. "Arms up, please." Kinsley cast a quick glance to me before complying. "And don't forget to tell me your favorite food."

"Um, strawberries, I guess."

Fawkes wrapped the tape around Kinsley's beast. Fawkes gave a wry smile as she wrote down the measurement. "Bigger than I expected. You're going to make some guy very happy." Red tinted Kinsley cheeks.

Her eyes connected with mine for a mere moment. I had quite the smug smile on my face, and I'm fairly certain she wanted to slap it off.

"Well, that's all I need for the combat suits, if she's accepted. I'm sure you're exhausted. I mean, almost facing death. Can't believe what you're feeling right now." Fawkes turned around offhandedly. "You two don't be strangers. It gets lonely in here with that robot beeping at me all the time." She faced us again. "But I highly discourage wearing skirts around him." She pointed to Mac at the top. "He'll look, horny little bastard."

Kinsley and I left and made our way to the streets beside the palace. "Time to go to my humble abode."

Kinsley was tense as we entered a cab. I had to convince the driver to allow Seb in the cab with us—quite bit of gil that damned mutt cost me. The driver finally accepted, and we rode to my house. And in case you were wondering, dear reader, I had not forgotten the very small, minute detail that she burned down my library.


	9. Chapter 9

It's hard to sleep in the bed you make;

There's consequence for the path you take.

"Completely" 2011 Lyrics | Art of Dying

 **CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

The ride in the cab was quiet for the most part. The driver played a gentle melody from his front seat, where Seb sat next to him. The streets bustled with livelihood, no one taking notice of Kinsley in the back seat with me. How lost people can become within their own lives.

The cab stopped before my house—all right, I'll be honest with you, reader. My house was a mansion, and a glorious one at that. Being the one who created the magitek engines, being donned chancellor—it all came with a fairly pricey salary.

The mansion was white, mostly, with tall pillars sprouting from the ground. It was a simple two story mansion—much bigger and I'd feel rather lonely. There was barely any yard space, since I had grown to hate being outdoors. No animals. No other occupants.

We climbed out, and Seb hopped out of his seat. I gave the driver the appropriate amount of gil we discussed, plus a tip. I was generous like that.

"Can't wait to show you what I've done with the place," I said offhandedly. "Quite a bit has changed since your unwelcomed visit two years ago." I cocked my head at her with my ever present smirk.

She didn't look at me. "Two and a half years," she corrected. "If you're going to attempt in guilt tripping me, at least get the time right."

"I've actually been wondering," I said as I traveled to the front porch. A small flight of stairs was between the door and us. "You've stolen multiple times from the king and emperor, but only tried once from me. The thought has plagued me since you admitted you burned my library."

She stopped and faced me. "Let's get something straight. The library fire, that was an accident. Say it with me so I know you understand."

She gestured for me to play along with her. "It was an accident," we said in unison.

"As I mentioned previously," she said, "the chancellor—well, uh, _you_ —didn't really seem like someone to cross."

"But the king and emperor, those are simply little obstacles?" I asked with a smile tugging at the tip of my lips.

"Oh please, don't doubt my skills, chancellor. The palaces were simple enough to steal and escape from. Your place, though, that was the one time that I thought I might actually be caught."

"A pity, I presume. I could have had an earlier chance to bed you."

She averted her gaze and slung her backpack across her shoulders. She trudged forward. I walked after her, keeping my distance. It seemed as if that was what she wanted. "I would hope you are not expecting an apology from me?"

"There is nothing to apologize for," she said. "After all, we are not a couple."

She paused on the front porch and waited for me. "A fact that saddens me dearly," I said. I wiped away whatever emotions had surfaced and bore a grin. "I do ask that you refrain from playing with matches while you stay here."

"I make no promises."

I opened my tall, white paneled doors for her. I placed my hand in the small of her back and ushered her in. She was too dazed to refuse the simple contact. The grand stair case greeted her eyes first. The stairs wound upward to the second story on both sides of the entry way. She walked forward upon dark wooden floors and paused in the center. She stared up at the ceiling at the dangling chandelier.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed.

"Don't get any ideas."

She met my eyes with an awed expression, but she seemed to have missed my little banter with her. "What compelled your mind to travel with me when you had this waiting for you?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "And what reasons caused you to leave your privileged life to become a thief?"

"Fair enough."

I walked her through the quaint manor. It was on the smaller side for a mansion, but a very nice lifestyle, nonetheless. It actually surprised me how breathless my house made her. She grew up in a rich family, so I didn't expect this reaction from her.

Of course, she had been living on rocks and beans for the past two years…

I opened a door and paused. She walked in to my master bedroom. Violet drapes hung beside the windows, not yet denying the sunlight access. My bed was rather large, and her eyes stilled on it for a few moments.

"This is the master bedroom, where I reside in the evenings. You can join me, if you like. I promise that the cover stealing will not be an issue."

She glanced at me and gave me a simple nod. Seb brushed past me and hopped on the bed. Kinsley giggled at the mutt. I, however, was not amused in the least.

I placed my hand in the small of her back. "There's still more to show." She moved ahead of me—out of my reach, no doubt. I cracked the door in case Seb decided to join us. "This here is the spare bedroom." I opened the doors to reveal a plain appearing room. It was barely decorated compared to the rest of the house, but I rarely had guests. Actually, Kinsley is my first guest to stay the night.

I nodded to another door down the hall. "The bathroom is down the hall on your right."

She hesitated. "Do you have a spare bedroom with a bathroom connected."

"Only my master bedroom, which I stated previously," I said with a smug smile, "you are welcome to use."

"I'll stick with this bedroom, thanks."

I walked around her, continuing with the tour, but I halted. I turned and faced her. She met my eyes curiously. "You are my guest here, and I will respect your privacy behind those bedroom and the bathroom doors." I motioned with my head to the corresponding doors. "But," I said slowly with my eyes drifting to her lips, "if your towel just happens to slip off in the hall, I will not shy my eyes from you." I lifted my hand to caress her face, tracing my thumb over her lips.

Her eyes closed momentarily, savoring the moment. Her eyes popped open, and she jerked away from my touch.

"Chancellor," she warned.

"There's no need for such titles," I cocked my head with a sly grin. "After all, we became well acquainted over our time together."

Her gaze fell to the floor. "Can we just continue with the tour?"

"Certainly." I turned and led her out of the hall. "Lastly, we have the library." She stiffened at the doorway. There was only one way to access the library, and that was on the first floor. The height preceded the mere first floor and rose up to the roof of the house. Books lined the walls and shelves in a very clean order. A long table sat in the middle of the room with ornate, long candles aligned the center of the table from one end to another. Chairs were around the table in appropriate order. One armchair lied next to the window. The other armchair was on the library's balcony, far to the side.

I walked in and inhaled deeply. This was what I missed the most. I turned, but my smile faded when Kinsley had not followed me in. She remained in the doorframe with her head down.

"Why not come in?" I asked.

She shrugged and lifted her gaze to the towering walls. "You sure you want me in here?"

"Yes, yes, of course I do."

She took a small step forward. "I see you've added to it."

"Well, renovations were in order." I adjusted one of the candles. "Tell me, what exactly were you looking for back then?"

She shrugged. "Thought about taking that chandelier in the foyer."

My gaze drew back on her, glaring into her bicolored eyes. "That chandelier in particular?"

Her brow creased. "Yeah."

"I thought we were passed the point of lying to each other. I only installed it two months before I ran into you. Now, why were you here?"

Her eyes focused on the walls. "I was…" She hesitated.

"Come on. Out with it."

"Alright, I was actually looking for you."

My grin returned. "Looking for me? What a pity our roads didn't cross."

She crossed the floor and slouched onto the armchair with a giant sigh. "I was…" She met my gaze. "I'm only telling you this because you've offered your spare room." She straightened in the chair and linked her fingers. "I planned on somehow getting you to give up information. I wanted to know how the imperials moved, communicated—their codes. Anything, really."

I approached her, and she watched me carefully. "The more I waited, however," she continued, "the more the rumors echoed in my mind. So, as you can assume, I decided it was time to go before you actually returned."

"And you just happen to burn down my library in the process."

She dropped her gaze as red tinted her cheeks. "I had lit some candles. You know, for dramatic flair. Hide my face in the shadows, but still had light kind of deal."

"Kinky," I said with a sly grin.

She shook her head. "On my way out, the candle tipped and—well, I'm sure you can guess what all happened."

I cocked my head and scratched under my chin. "You got careless."

"It was only a month after first stealing from the emperor."

"And what would you have done if I had come by before the fire, hmm?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything. She sat there, gazing at the floor. "I'm honestly not sure. Probably best you didn't."

A loud knock sounded at the door. Kinsley stayed in the library, and I made my way to the door. When I opened it, two imperial guards greeted me. Higher ranked guards, judging by their uniforms. They were two soldiers from the four that surrounded Iedolas earlier in the courtroom.

"Emperor Iedolas requests your presence," said the one to the left.

I took the document and glanced over it. "He does indeed," I said mostly to myself. I hadn't expected the emperor to deal with this so quickly. I expected a meeting at night.

"We are to watch her until you return," said the guard to the right.

I met his gaze. I folded the parchment and opened my door wider. "Do come in, then." I led them to the library, where Kinsley patiently waited. She stood at the sight of the imperial guardsmen, but she made no action to attack. She looked at me questioningly.

"These men are here to watch you while I go speak with the emperor."

"I'm not going?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "After the stunt you pulled with the sword in his courtroom? I would think not."

She hesitated, obviously understanding my point. "Can't I be allowed to defend myself?"

"You'll simply make it worse," I said. "You are more than fortunate that he has agreed to this discussion."

"Please," she scoffed, "he just wants it to look like I have a small sliver of hope, and then he'll announce me to be executed."

I eyed her up and down. "With that attitude, it's like you've already determined your fate. What's that old saying—ah, yes, I remember now. _If I fall, another will, too_. Something like that?"

She dropped her gaze. "No."

The guards eyed her suspiciously.

I sighed. "Do you have an apology for him?"

"No."

"Feel any remorse over your thievery?"

"No."

"Then you're staying here."

She paced by the chair and muttered, "Fuck me."

I refrained from saying a small 'maybe later.' I turned to the guards with a welcoming smile. "She's just a delight," I said to them with my arms open. I sauntered passed them, but paused at the doorway. "Oh, if you two will, keep her away from my candles. And don't let her touch my chandelier." I winked and left.

* * *

I returned to my manor late in the evening. I rubbed my eyes to mitigate the burning sensation. Why was I so fucking exhausted? Maybe it was the thought that Kinsley wouldn't be keeping me up tonight with some extracurricular activities. I chuckled softly in the back of the cab. The driver didn't notice. He dropped me off, and I paid the fee.

The manor, thankfully, was exactly how I left it. Well, at least on the outside. I twisted the knob and opened the door. My eyes flittered to the ceiling first. Chandelier still present. I quietly made my way to my library. The two guards had left the door open. One guard stood by the door, and he gave me a small nod at my acknowledgment. The other guard sat in the armchair, switching his gaze from Kinsley to me. Kinsley sat at the long table—no candles were lit. Roughly five books sprawled on the table, opened at random pages.

I reached in my cloak pocket and handed over a small parchment to the guard standing. He read over it. He nodded to the one sitting. The other guard stood with a long stretch.

"Evening, Chancellor," said the closest one to me before he departed. The second one only nodded in farewell.

I approached Kinsley and glanced over her shoulder at the many books. Three were open on different beasts.

"I'm assuming," she paused to yawn, "that you somehow worked everything out?" She turned in the chair and looked at me. "With the guards gone, it would appear I am no longer a threat."

My hand slipped past the chair and glided to the tips of her hair. She broke her gaze, but she didn't pull away. I cursed inwardly. She must expect me to demand sex from her because I saved her life.

I pulled my hand away and traced it along the perimeter of the table, before stopping at the end. "Many will perceive you still as a threat; however, I was able to persuade the emperor to allow you to pay off what you stole, ultimately leading to you no longer being hunted down by imperials."

"I'm guessing that my thief side needs to disappear."

I nodded solemnly.

"Dammit," she said. "With working for the emperor—and no longer stealing—I'm not going to have any fucking time to do hunts. And well, the kids…"

I eyed her carefully. "This was the only way to help you stay alive. There are times you need to look after yourself, you know."

"Everything I had been running from—all to end up right in the same fucking place."

"And what were you running from?" She met my gaze, studying me with those vibrant eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she finally said with a drawn out sigh.

She and her damn secrets—well, not like I had room to talk. I picked up a book. "Why are you looking through my bestiaries?"

"When I'm nervous, I read. By the way," she pointed to two of the books, "that Highwind guy doesn't know what he's talking about."

I picked up the book with the author's name as Highwind. "You do realize that is Lieutenant Highwind." I raised an eyebrow. "He has been out in the field for most of his life. Are you claiming him to be wrong?"

"Yes, on multiple accounts. For instance," she flipped a page and pointed to an image, "behemoths don't mate during the winter, unlike what he says here. They mate during the fall, and the females lays their eggs during the spring."

She stole the book from my hands and flipped through it. "And he wrongly depicted the differences between a female and male Tiamat. Males have the white scales, while females have blue scales. And here—"

I held up my hand with a sigh. "I get it. Maybe I can procure a little meeting between the two of you, so you can discuss these rigid details."

She removed her gaze from the books and met mine. There was ice in that stare. "You may mock, but this is important. And he actually makes money off this shit?"

I withheld a chuckle. "Well, I will make my way to my room. I trust you will not burn down my house during the night." I made my way to the doorframe.

"Chancellor—"

I stopped and turned. "What did I say about titles?"

Kinsley stood out of her chair with a soft gaze. "Ardyn… thank you."

She spoke in a whisper, and I thought I had misheard her for a moment. I offered a warm smile. "You never need to thank me. We are friends, after all."

I traveled to my bedroom and left it cracked open. The damned mutt was still in here and asleep on my bed. I discarded my clothes and put on some silk pajamas—oh, dear. I had been away from these treasures for too long. I lied down shirtless, but sleep eluded me. I had grown fond of a certain body breathing next to mine.

I tossed and turned for an hour before Seb growled at me. I rose from the bed and wiped my face. I was so bloody uncomfortable. I grabbed a plain white tunic, threw it on, and left my once comfortable bed.

I walked through the dark halls silently. I didn't turn on any lights until I breached the library doors. I flicked on the switch and was displeased when Kinsley wasn't in the room. At least one of us could sleep.

I sighed and picked up a book with a crimson binding. I sat down in the armchair closest to the window and opened the drawer of the nightstand next to it. I picked up a pair of black-framed glasses and began to read.

Hours passed before night turned to dawn. Light flittered in through the sheer curtains. I wasn't necessarily engrossed by the book in front of me. It was another dull read, but I couldn't find the will to rise and find another.

Something tapped my shoulder.

I jumped in my seat. Kinsley stood to my side, attempting—and failing miserably—to hide a grin. "You have any food around here?" she asked. I was used to her walking around like a normal person, but she walked like a ghost.

Her wet locks floated around her face in an airy sort of way. She wore the same clothes from yesterday. I placed my book on the nightstand along with my reading glasses. I rubbed my eyes before I rose out of my chair.

"Not sleep well?" she asked in a small voice.

I glanced back at her. "I have more suitable clothes for you, if you like. Can't have everyone thinking you're filthy."

I strode forward, but I heard no sign of protest from her. Upon entering my room, Seb perked his ears, but he didn't move.

"The mutt has taken a liking to my bed." At least someone's getting use out of it.

Kinsley giggled behind me. I opened a drawer and grabbed the smallest tunic I owned. It was from my alcoholic, blurry days. I'm sure you recall. The ones where I lost quite a bit of weight and mind.

I turned and offered the black shirt.

"Thank you, chancellor."

"Everyone else can call me chancellor, but not you," I said gently. My fingers graced her cheek tenderly. She met my gaze with soft, searching eyes. I leaned to her cheek. She pulled away before my lips touched her.

I offered a grin, but her action hurt some deep crevice within me. "Right," I said as I stood fully erect. "I forgot myself."

"Ardyn—"

I clasped my hands together before passing her with my arm around her shoulder. I led her out my room. "I best find you some food, then."

* * *

"Have I already been given a mission?"

Kinsley walked beside me through the palace's courtyard. Soldiers cast glances to the two of us—mostly Kinsley—as we traveled through the palace.

"Yes. Our party will depart in two days. Until then, I think it best to know who will be on our team."

" _Our_ team?"

I nodded. "The emperor has assigned me to you."

"I'm not some child who needs a babysitter."

The corners of my lips upturned. "No, no, of course not, darling. I did spend nearly three months with you. Who better to keep their eyes on you than I?"

"Of bloody course," she said disdainfully.

I offered a smug smile. She couldn't resist my charms forever. Soon, this whole chancellor aspect would be overlooked, and I could go back to bedding her. I adjusted her red scarf at my neck. At least, if anything, it still carried her scent.

I resisted a sigh as my mind wandered to the thought of her doubting my age. With it being greater than what I told her, would she still accept me?

"Who else is in the group?"

Her voice broke me of my thoughts and returned me to the present. I opened my mouth, but stopped. Two soldiers, Alec and Lieutenant Talin walked around a corner. The two halted, and Talin resumed carrying that spiteful expression. If it were possible, his brow creased more than usual.

"What a coincidence," I said casually.

Kinsley paused as she gawked at both of them. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I will not tolerate that sort of language," said Talin.

"Yeah, well, fuck you particularly."

Talin went to draw his sword, but I offhandedly raised my hand and stepped between them. "Perhaps we should travel to the training yard? As comrades, you could learn from each other, yes?"

Kinsley crossed her arms, feeling slightly vulnerable without her bow. "I thought I'd be alone on missions."

"No mission is ever undertaken alone," I said.

"Such ignorance," said Talin.

"So I am stuck with this group? A guy that wanted me dead the moment he first saw me, and some— _boy_?" Kinsley motioned to Alec, who had a nasty expression at the moment.

"Alec is a medic with astonishing talent."

"He's just some kid."

Alec's brown hues grew darker. "I'm older than you."

"That may be, but I fucked myself over to end up in this situation."

"Language," said Talin.

Kinsley's icy stare stilled on Talin. "Take your language philosophies and shove it so far up your—"

"So sorry I'm late, guys!" The group turned to find Fawkes running through the courtyard, and she stopped when she reached us. She bent at the waist and breathed hard and raspy. "Baby—problems," she breathed deeply between each word. Fawkes wore basic clothing with solid colors. A black jumpsuit draped over her right arm, and a blue slurpee was in her left hand.

"Is the child alright?" I asked.

"Oh, yes," she breathed in one word. She rose to full height with a large grin, finally getting most of her breath back. "She's just not taking a liking to our nanny. Didn't want me to leave this morning."

I watched as some color left Kinsley's face at the thought of Fawkes accompanying us on missions. I withheld a chuckle.

"How…big is our group?"

"Just the four of us," Talin motioned to Kinsley, Alec, himself, and I.

Fawkes smiled widely and raised the black jumpsuit. "I'm just here to give you your combat suit. I'll have to help you set it up, too."

"To the training yard, then," ordered Talin. He and Alec led us through the rest of the palace until we reached the training yard. It was large with soft dirt occupying most of the area. Trees flittered mostly to the sides of the perimeter, but still within the training boundaries. A large, flat stone rose out of the ground and marked the center of the training yard. It stood approximately fifteen feet high. No one occupied the training area.

Kinsley frowned. "Where are the striking dummies?"

"Follow me," said Talin. He opened a door to the side of the area. Alec tailed him in, followed by Kinsley, then Fawkes, and lastly me. I closed the door and locked it. Fortunately, Kinsley hadn't heard the lock because of Fawkes slurping from her straw.

The room was wide, and the roof was nearly twenty foot tall. To the far edge, a selection of weapons was available, but only the hilts were visible. Talin and Alec didn't turn around and simply stood still.

Fawkes placed her slurpee on the ground. As Kinsley took in the tallness of the room, Fawkes strode forward and hoisted Kinsley's shirt up and over.

Kinsley turned on her. "What the hell do you think—"

"Kinsley," I said curtly. Her icy eyes met mine. She stood before me in her pants and bra. "This is necessary."

"Combat suit," said Fawkes as she held up the black jumpsuit on her arm. Fawkes continued to disrobe Kinsley, and my eyes lingered. "Bra comes of, too. Keep on your underwear, though." Kinsley unclasped her bra, and Fawkes took the item of clothing. "Mind holding these, Ardyn?"

"I am of service."

Fawkes draped Kinsley's clothes over my arm. Talin, becoming uneasy, moved forward and observed the weapon hilts. He pulled out one of the swords and twirled it experimentally.

"What is so damn special about these suits?" Kinsley asked, losing her temper, yet still permitting Fawkes to do as she wished.

"Best for a demonstration," Talin said.

Kinsley stood only in her underpants. Fawkes helped Kinsley slip on the combat suit. It was slick against the skin, almost silky. White marble-like objects were in various places over the body of the suit, but a distinct line following down the user's spine. Fawkes zipped the front of the suit. Kinsley brought up her arm and glared at the white specs littering her body. Fawkes walked to Kinsley's back and touched the marbles.

"Is she clothed?" asked Talin.

"Yes," replied Fawkes.

"If you will, move to the yard," said Talin. "We will begin training."

"Wait!" Kinsley fixated on his gaze. "What good are these suits?"

Talin's jaw set. He advanced her, appearing none too happy. Kinsley—the little bastard—saw absolutely no reason to back down. Talin thrust the sword straight through Kinsley's abdomen. Her eyes widened from Talin's actions, and she cried out in pain. She slumped forward, using Talin to steady herself.

Talin withdrew his word and watched with a dark satisfaction as Kinsley fell to her knees. Raspy breaths escaped her lips, and she balled her hands into fists. Kinsley fixated on the sword before her—no blood. She glanced down—no blood and no hole.

A few seconds later, the pain of the thrust dissipated, and she jumped to her feet and placed several feet between she and Talin.

Anger and fear flittered wildly through those eyes as she attempted to calm her breathing.

"Stop fucking around with her," snarled Fawkes. She approached Kinsley. Kinsley took the equal amount of steps back. Fawkes offered a sad smile. "Those—" she pointed to the white marble items— "connect to your nervous system, in a sense. They send impulses that take on the similar effect of actually being hit in battle."

"But, th—that sword," Kinsley stammered, "it went through me." Kinsley's hand subconsciously grasped her abdomen.

Fawkes held out her arm. Talin flicked the blade downward, phasing straight through it. "These weapons are mostly holograms, to put it simply. The suits determine the momentum and angle to apply the correct pressure to a nerve. Not dangerous, but… the body wouldn't be able to handle too many strikes like the one you just received without proper resting. It resets your normal nervous system after seven seconds."

"How the fuck is that training? Falls more under the torture category, you think?"

Fawkes dropped her gaze. "They have been used for both, yes."

Kinsley's shock subsided after several more breaths. Talin discarded his white lieutenant's cloak and hung it on the wall. He wore a matching black suit lined with multiple white flecks. "Pick a sword and meet me on the field."

"I work with a bow and arrows."

"Today, you use swords."

Talin exited the building. Alec followed after him, but cast one last glance to Kinsley. Fawkes left as well. I approached the sword hilts and pulled one out.

"Enjoy the little peep show, you bastard?"

I offered a smug smile. "Quite, if you weren't so skittish."

"Bite me."

She took the weapon from my hand and gently grazed her thumb on the edge, pricking her finger through the suit. She tested the feel and massaged her fingertips. Slowly, she moved the sword through my lower abdomen. The sword phased through, causing no bodily harm.

She met my eyes. With a sigh, she moved away and went out the door. I followed after her and stood beside Alec and Fawkes as the two took their places on the sides of the field.

It was a little unfair, honestly. Talin, a lieutenant in the emperor's army, painstakingly trained for years. Him against a woman, who has also painstakingly trained for years, but not with the sword.

"This will not end well," I said.

"Probably should have brought popcorn," said Fawkes as she took another slurp from her slurpee.


	10. Chapter 10

You're a no class, white trash—

Royal pain right in the ass.

"Bombs Away" | Age of Days

 **CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Kinsley twirled her hologram sword experimentally. It had the same feel as a normal sword. Talin stood closest to the large, flat stone in the center of the training yard. He was poised and straight backed with his sword pointed down into the soft dirt. He eyed Kinsley dismally.

"Ever trained with a sword?" he asked.

"Barely," she said.

Talin's eyes darkened in amusement.

No, this wasn't going to end well at all.

He twirled his sword and bent his knees. "Take you stance, then."

I fairly certain I heard her mutter a small, "fuck me," as she complied. She stood on the balls of her feet, poised and ready to deflect any attack Talin might send. Two bypassing soldiers paused in their stride and conversation.

Talin rushed forward. His sword fell upon her. Kinsley blocked—he flicked his sword to her left. He slashed through the left portion of her abdomen, and she dropped to her knees.

 _She's favoring her right side_ , I thought. _And she's too busy focused on his sword._ I shook my head.

Talin sauntered over to his original position. "Again," he said.

"Isn't this training? Tell me what I'm doing wrong." She grunted as the pain diminished into nothingness. She rose off the ground.

"Stealing from the emperor was the first place where you went wrong."

"That—"

Talin lunged. Kinsley deflected—just barely. Talin sent a flurry of strikes and jabs to her left side, and she amazingly kept up with his speed. Kinsley pushed her body into her strike and thrust Talin away.

She raised her sword. Talin swept his blade at her legs. The suit reacted to the cut. She dropped her sword as the mobility in her legs ceased. She crashed to the ground. Talin advanced, none too happy. Kinsley's breath increased as she clawed for her weapon on the ground. He towered over her and brought his weapon down.

Kinsley gripped her sword and threw it up to defend herself. Talin was stronger in comparison, and he pressed the blade lower and into her arm.

"You don't belong here, Shadow."

Her eyebrows drew in. The seven seconds were up. She kicked her foot up—right in between Talin's legs. He dropped to his knees and fell on the ground beside her, caressing his injury with several groans of pain.

Kinsley backed away from him and stood erect. "I do actually have a name."

She swallowed hard before offering her hand to Talin. His pain flittered away, and he glared at her outstretched hand. He pushed her hand to the side and rose off the ground by himself.

Talin moved to the stone and took a deep breath before he said, "Again."

This little bout of theirs continued for twenty minutes—each time ended with Kinsley on the ground gasping for air from a fatal injury. Perspiration soaked their suits and dripped down their brows.

Soldiers had crowded around the training yard watching the infamous Shadow against Lieutenant Talin. He had become renowned as a fine swordsman throughout the army, and even had the special interest of General Highwind and the emperor.

Not like he was better than yours truly.

Kinsley may always end up on the ground, but her stamina was impressive. Fawkes leaned in close to me. "She can't take much more than this. Look at her eyes."

I focused on Kinsley's bicolored eyes. She barely kept her body off the ground now with long, deep breaths. Her eyes glossed over, indicating that her body had been through enough for the day. I walked forward. Talin was aware of the indications of fatigue with the suits.

I stopped with a frown as Talin said, "Again."

That bastard.

And Kinsley, the idiot, was too proud to admit she was exhausted. She hoisted her sword off the ground, prepared for whatever attack Talin had organized. Talin advanced, but Kinsley's body kicked into some sort of overdrive. Talin thrust forward, but Kinsley swerved around to his left.

There was silence among the yard. She slashed at his exposed side. Talin jumped from reach of her sword. Kinsley fumbled over her own feet and crashed with her back to the ground. She jumped to her feet, but too late—

Talin's left hand coiled around her throat as his sword cut off her legs through the suit. Her cries were cut off as he pushed her to the flat stone. She struggled against him, but the nerves in her legs wouldn't comply.

Talin eased his sword through her abdomen slowly as he held her up by her throat. She refused to cry out in pain, but god, was it ever present in her eyes.

"Just know that you can't bewitch all of us to accept you," Talin whispered.

"Lieutenant, that will be enough," I called across the yard.

He pulled out his sword and left her as she sunk to the ground, holding the area where his sword had just been.

Talin passed me. "You shouldn't have pushed her that far," I said.

"She is the enemy," he snarled.

"She is your subordinate, as says your emperor, Lieutenant," I said calmly.

He gritted his teeth. Alec approached. "Lieutenant, chancellor, a soldier just handed this to me for you."

Alec presented a sealed letter. I took it first, opened it, and scanned over it. I handed it to Talin before I motioned for Fawkes to follow me. I approached Kinsley, who had not stood off the ground.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I got my ass handed to me. Multiple times," she huffed and fell back into the dirt. Fawkes giggled next to me at Kinsley's response.

"I didn't expect the lieutenant to go at her that hard," said Fawkes. "He's never treated others that harshly."

"None of the others stole from the emperor." Kinsley said offhandedly. She raised into a sitting position. I offered my hand. She studied it momentarily before accepting it.

"Still, it's abusing his ranking. It's mistreating another officer. It's—"

"Fawkes," said Kinsley gently, "everyone's a little on edge with me around. I mean, some of these people actually believed me to be a daemon. Also, I'm not an officer." She gave a small smile. "Maybe on some level, I deserve it."

 _Don't say that. Don't you fucking say that_. The image of a little girl hugging the guardian of the orphanage played in my mind.

Fawkes eyed Kinsley up and down once.

"Now, Fawkes," I said, "I have a meeting with the emperor to attend. Would you mind watching over her while I'm gone."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"No," I chuckled. "But in the agreement with the emperor and I, I said you would be watched at all times when in the palace."

"I will gladly watch over her." Fawkes scooped Kinsley into a gripping hug. Kinsley's dark eyes landed on mine and were nearly sending daggers at me.

I smiled warmly and took my leave.

* * *

Meetings with the emperor were dreadfully boring, especially briefing missions. I traveled through the palace on the second story, but I paused when I glanced into courtyard. It was vacant, spare two beings. Three practice target were arranged down the length of the yard.

Kinsley stood with her bow pulled to full draw. She released the arrow quickly, and it flew to its mark. I forgot how fast she was with the bow. Behind her and to the side was Alec. Fawkes was nowhere in sight.

This should be interesting.

"Should we discuss it?" asked Alec.

Kinsley shot off another arrow in the blink of an eye. "Not in the mood."

"You're a good shot."

"I'd prefer if we just didn't talk. Fawkes may have stuck me with you, but that doesn't mean we should converse."

I leaned against the railing. I draped one arm over and rested my head against the other.

Alec nodded his head once and pursed his lips. His gaze dropped to the ground. "How is Fawkes' baby?"

"Ask her," Kinsley said irritably. She sent off three more arrows. She walked down the length of the practice area and bent down to the target.

"All in the center?" asked Alec, trying desperately for some form of communication.

"Obviously."

Kinsley gripped each arrow as close as she could at the target and pulled it out. She walked back to her original position.

"Look," said Alec as he glanced at her, "it's been two years. Could we just… talk?"

"Two and a half years," Kinsley corrected. She faced Alec, who stood several inches taller than she. "Fine. I guess I owe you that much."

"How've you been?"

"Tired."

"I bet with all that running around." Alec laughed lightly.

She nodded. "How is Nessa?"

"Married. Mum wanted to send an invitation to you… but you know how Nessa can be."

"Quite." Kinsley paused before meeting Alec's gaze. "And you?"

"Worried and stressed for one. Also conflicted with happiness, you know."

Kinsley nodded.

"So," said Alec, "I'm just some boy?"

Kinsley paused, recalling yesterday. "I needed to get you off the task force. I have a habit of attracting some rather vicious enemies."

"And I'm in the imperial army. I go where my emperor sends me. You shouldn't have said that."

She pursed her lips but inevitably dropped her gaze. "No, I guess I shouldn't have."

"I am actually trying to make a career out of this."

"Doing better than I am."

"What were you even doing when you were out there? All that stealing, and nothing to show for it."

Kinsley turned with bow in hand. "I believe that's my business." She pulled an arrow to full draw before releasing it in the blink of an eye. She fired off three more, all sinking deep into the center of the targets.

"Can you tell me why you left?"

Kinsley paused with an arrow nocked to full draw. She didn't release as the bow demanded release.

"Please, Kinsley, I want to know. I want to know that—" His sentence fell into a void, never to be finished. She released the arrow.

"You just want to make sure your reason for entering the army is still valid. Is that it?" Alec's gaze dropped to the ground. Kinsley scoffed. "When your dear sister goes and fucks up, you feel the need to be there at her rescue. That kind of bullshit?"

"I was worried about you. You owe me an explanation."

"I owe you nothing."

"Was it something I did? Did I push you away somehow?"

"No," she said.

"Was it Nessa?"

"No."

"Mum? Dad?"

"Just stop, Alec."

"Then tell me why. I had spent many hours wondering if I had done something different, if that would have made you stay."

She shook her head. "If you are going to persist on this, I left because I felt like an object." For several long seconds, the two siblings stood and stared at the other. "I overheard mum and dad _considering_ to wed me. To ship me off like some ornament meant for the empire's musings and considerations."

"Kinsley," Alec said gently, "you know they would never—"

"It's customary for any family with a close personalization to the empire to offer their children for marriage with other countries. Everything that I had been working for back then—it all seemed for naught. I didn't feel like my own person anymore."

"It's also customary for a family to decline the emperor's request for an offering in marriage to another country. You know this."

"Did you also read about the last family that declined a request from the emperor?"

"That doesn't mean that Emperor Iedolas will do that."

"Why take the chance?"

Alec ran his fingers through his hair with a long, drawn out sigh, "Your reason for leaving is pathetic. I need something better than that."

She shrugged. "I never said it was a good reason, but it was my reason."

"Do you even realize how difficult this was on us? Dad became well acquainted with the drink when you left, and Mum—she fell into a heavy depression."

"Dad was well acquainted with the drink before I left. He just found less effort in hiding it. As for Mum, you can't possibly be blaming me for her sad days."

He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Oh, but I am. There would be many moons that you were off the grid, and they were so worried that you had met your end. Then, you would steal or take down some beast, and all was well again," he said bitterly. "And out of all damned things, you steal from the emperor. Were you asking to be thrown in prison for the rest of your bloody life?"

She adjusted the quiver on her back. "I was taking over my own life, you know. Had to do something drastic. Thought I could do it, and it turned out I was damn right. If you're asking if I regret anything I've done, then you're requesting something that doesn't exist." He stood there glaring down at her. His eyes softened, but hers did not.

"No remorse? None at all?"

She shook her head. "We done here?"

She turned and took four paces.

"Why were you with the Chancellor when we found him?" She stopped, but didn't turn around. "What is he to you?"

My eyebrows rose, and I found myself leaning slightly over the ledge to hear even better.

She turned. "He accompanied me on the hunt I was on." _Aww, Kinsley. You're going to hurt my feelings_ , I smirked.

"How long had you been with him?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"I saw how you looked at him when we found you. I saw the betrayal in your eyes," he said. "I know it must have hurt."

She cocked an eyebrow. "One meeting after so long, and you think you know what I'm thinking?"

"We were close once. I used to be very good at reading your thoughts."

"Two years is a long time. You must have misinterpreted me."

She turned again, but his hand grabbed her shoulder. "Kinsley, you must understand. Please be wary of him. He's only called a chancellor, but surely you have noticed how he holds more power and authority than any other chancellor in history."

She pushed off his hand and faced him again. "Even though that may be, you should remember that he did save my life in the courtroom."

"Why is he wearing your scarf?" She glanced away. Alec's eyebrows drew in. "Did you… shag him?"

"More like he shagged me," she said thickly, clearly done with the conversation.

I smiled at the fact that she said that. My mind drifted back to the image of her being beneath my body with her eyes closed, gripping my forearms tightly.

"By the astrals, Kinsley, are you serious? Did he force you?"

Her eyes hardened. "If you're asking if he is like James, then no. It was my own consent."

 _Who the fuck was James_?

"As your brother, I think it best for you to stop seeing him. He's…"

Anger flashed in Kinsley's eyes. "If I wanted my life commanded, I would never have left."

I traveled over to the stairs close by and descended. I silently stopped at the bottom of the steps just in time to hear another warning from her brother. "Just be careful."

She didn't reply. She turned and left for good this time. Alec watched as she left, and I moved quietly to the side of him. He noticed my shoes first, and he moved out of my way. He met my eyes, and his face fell.

I offered a smile. "My ears seem to be burning. I wonder why that might be."

His gaze dropped. "Must be the change in weather."

He kept his gaze downcast as he passed by me. "Alec is it?" I asked and turned.

Alec stopped and, rather slowly, turned around. "Yes, sir."

"Ah, wonderful." I approached him and withdrew a longsword with a leather sheath. "I accompanied Kinsley on a hunt, and this was the reward she gave me. It's yours."

He eyed me skeptically. "Why, sir?"

"I have no use for it. It was brandished by Ser Kornelius himself."

Alec's eyes softened and eventually lit up at the name. "Ser Kornelius," he breathed in awe.

"And it's yours."

Slowly, he took the weapon from me. He pulled it out of the sheath and the steel glistened in the sunlight. "It's beautiful."

"Do take good care of this weapon. Very difficult to come by." I gave a small wave of my hand and departed to find Kinsley. Alec stayed in the same spot, motionless and fearful to move in case it was all a dream.

I made my way through the palace. Guards were walking around, consumed by their own jobs and musings.

I found Kinsley back in the training yard. She waited in the shade provided by the overhang, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She watched carefully as I approached her with a slight saunter in my step.

"Meeting went well, then?" she asked.

I nodded. "Quite. The lieutenant and I were briefed on the mission."

She huffed and cast her gaze to the training yard. I followed her gaze to find General Highwind, an older gentleman with salt and peppered, messy hair. He trained with a young woman of mere fifteen. He gave a hearty laugh as the woman swiped the lance in her hands.

"I should have been briefed on it, too," she said.

I gave a weak smile. "I can only do so much for you, Kinsley. Maybe, you can find some little crevice inside of you that will allow you loyalty to the emperor."

"Not likely."

I sighed softly and fixated on the general. "That's General Highwind, if you still want me to procure a meeting."

"Not right now," she said. "He looks rather happy over there." She stared for a few moments before settling her gaze on me again. "But, yes. I want to discuss his stupid bestiaries that he was somehow able to publish sometime."

I laughed gently.

The sound of a baby crying caught both of our attentions. Fawkes ran over to us—whining baby in hand, slurpee in the other—and shoved her child into Kinsley's arms.

"Watch her real quick," said a ruffled Fawkes. Her normal slick hair was fluffed out. Without Kinsley's permission, Fawkes turned on a dime and darted toward the general. "Oi! General Highwind. Oh, hello, Aranea." She patted the general's daughter on the field lightly before rushing over to Highwind.

Kinsley held the whining child out at arm's length. Tears strolled down the plump baby's face.

"That's not how you hold one of those," I chuckled.

"As you can tell, I have insurmountable amounts of experience with these… things."

I held out my arms to her. "Please, allow me."

Kinsley handed over the crying little girl. I created a soft little nook in my arm and patted her tummy tenderly with my other hand. I rocked her gently to the sides. She opened her wonderfully brown eyes and met mine.

"Oh, hello there," I cooed.

The crying turned into a soft little sob. I allowed a smile. Softly, I hummed a melody while I continued to rock her back and forth. Kinsley watched intently. The child reached for me and coiled her hand around my slender index finger.

I broke momentarily from my lullaby to say, "what a strong little one you are," before continuing. The child's eyes drifted before closing completely.

"You have a way with kids," whispered Kinsley, slightly in awe. Kinsley came closer and hovered over the child.

"I had one of my own," I said almost as an afterthought.

Kinsley glanced up, mulling over my sentence in her mind. "What happened?"

"He died at a young age, I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry that happened."

I nodded. I rubbed the child's stomach again. "And what of you, Kinsley? Ever plan on having one?"

Kinsley stepped back and leaned against the wall. She bit her lip. "No, I don't."

"Oh?"

She shrugged. "Wouldn't really make a decent mother. Always on the run. Nowhere to really call home. Seen as a daemon. You know, just normal family stuff that I'd rather not fret about."

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I glanced down at the child. "And what about now? You will no longer be wanted. You could settle down, if you wished."

She stared at the ground. "Just don't think children are my thing."

"Many think that until they bear."

She crossed her arms again with a slight huff. "Why are we talking about me and my goals? What about you, Ardyn?"

"Hmm? Me and children?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Ever plan on having more?"

The corner of my lips upturned in a smile. "You think someone would like bearing my children? Anyone close to my age has had the amount of children they desire. Anyone younger, and well—"my eyes flicked to her and lingered—"the age difference can take its toll, I'm afraid."

She cocked her head with a sly grin. "On you or them?"

"Them, obviously." My eyes drifted down her slender frame. She didn't fidget or move under my gaze as I met her eyes again. "Even in my age, my stamina outranks most."

A small laugh escaped her, and she glanced back to the training yard. "Now, stop avoiding the question. I answered truthfully, now it's your turn."

The baby cooed softly in my arms, and I adjusted her. "Even if I wanted more children, I am no longer able to bear."

She stared. "How is that possible if you had your son?"

"Many, many years ago, I became very ill—" _the starscourge_ , I thought bitterly—"and since, I have been unable."

"There is always adoption," she added softly, not meeting my eyes.

Like someone could ever grow to love me, I thought. Fawkes hurried back over with a bewildered look.

"What is that noise?" she breathed, eyes widening. Kinsley and I glanced at each before settling back on Fawkes. "It's the sound a sleeping baby, that's what," Fawkes said delightfully. "How did you ever get her to quiet down?"

"It just takes the right touch," I said with a grin.

"Can I hire you as my nanny?"

I chuckled. "Unfortunately, I have other business I need to take care of."

"Well, that's too bad." Fawkes hugged me with one arm as I wrapped one around her. She approached Kinsley and hugged her as well. Kinsley stiffened before relenting enough to pat Fawkes gently on the back. Fawkes strode away into the daylight and disappeared from our sights.

I leaned against the wall right next to Kinsley. "While we are being truthful with each other, where do you see yourself after you are a free woman? Returning to stealing would not be wise."

She stared at the ground and gave a small sigh. "You're simply full of questions today." She met my amber eyes. "To be honest with you, I haven't thought about it."

I cocked an eyebrow "You, the Great Shadow, not having everything planned meticulously out?"

"I can plan out my heists, but beyond that, everything is shrouded in mystery." She kicked a rock close to her foot.

"And why exactly don't you plan out your life? It's an important aspect that should demand your attention."

She glanced back up at me. Eyes gentle, yet hiding. "With both kingdoms wanting my head, I was sure I'd meet my end before too long." She shrugged. "Why fret over the future if I was never going to live long enough to see it?"

I wanted to embrace her, hold her tightly in my arms. I refrained from my urge. She wasn't emotional. Broken with a skewed outlook, yes, but not emotional. My eyes scoured the training yard. No one was watching us.

I reached out and stroked her cheek. She stiffened. "You will no longer be hunted from Niflheim, I hope you're aware. You could start planning your future. You could even stay here." _With me_ , I abstained from saying.

She pulled away, but her eyes stilled on mine. "How long 'til the emperor sees me as a threat?" She cocked her head, angling her face upward.

I smirked and placed my hand across my chest, motioning to myself. "But you'll always have me to vouch for you."

She whispered, "And how long until you're done with me, chancellor?"

My smile faltered. Why in the hell would she ask something like that? "I thought I said the use of titles was unnecessary." The corner of my lips upturned in a smile. "I am a man of my word, Kinsley."

Her eyes bore into mine, unrelenting. "Of all the damned people, why did you stay with me? Everyone always left. All other hunters who found out who I was. I found it better to just say outright who I was to avoid such unpleasant ending of friendships. I was used to solitude, and then you waltz in and fuck everything up."

She moved away from me to the other side of the walkway, still shrouded in shade. She leaned her back to the pillar with her bicolored gaze glaring at me. "Tell me, Ardyn," she whispered. "Why keep me alive? Why not kill me on our first encounter?"

"Like I could bring down a creature like Seb," I chuckled.

My laughter was not contagious. She merely continued to glare. "That's what I thought back then, too. I was ignorant to think such ridiculous things. You could have easily overcome the two of us. So… that brings me to this question: was I only seen as a sex trophy to you?"

I stared into her eyes. Her mind was rummaging through so many different scenarios that brought us to this spot. All of them dealing with why I did what I did.

"In case you were unaware," I said gently, "I have actually become rather fond of you. So no, it was never about getting you to consent to my bed."

Kinsley's gaze dropped, and her thoughts occupied her full attention.

I motioned toward the courtyard. "Come. Your body needs rest."

She followed me without a word of protest.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm tired of all your endless questions;

What am I supposed to do?

"Skin Deep" | Memory of a Melody

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

"Feeling better?" I asked.

Kinsley stood before me in a shirt I had allowed her to borrow. It was a dark blue hue, and it fell to her mid-thighs. She wore her short underneath. Her eyes were misty and red, but not from emotions. Her hair ruffled and unkempt.

She had just woken up when I knocked on her door. She stared at me groggily before she cast her gaze to the tray I held. A bowl of soup and a glass of water sat on the tray. Small amounts of bread accompanied the soup on the side.

"Not hungry," she mustered to say. She closed the door in my face and locked it.

Like a lock could stop me.

I frowned. I had promised that I would respect her privacy beyond this damned door. I inhaled deeply before knocking again.

"I wish to be alone."

"We have your health to think about."

The door opened slowly, and her sapphire and emerald eyes met my gaze. "I don't want any food."

"The toll from the combat suits during your time with the lieutenant would demand otherwise."

"I'm fine."

I studied her a moment. "I know you're not used to someone helping you—and astrals forbid someone taking care of you, but if you don't eat after that many fatalities from the suit, it will do more harm than good."

Either she saw sense or she lost the ability to argue, but she gave a small sigh before nodding. "Fine. Come in." She opened the door fully.

I sat the tray on the side table. The sheets and comforter on the bed were ruffled and slung over. "It may be more comfortable to sit in the library and eat."

She slumped on the edge of the bed and glared at the tray of food. "Right here is just fine," she said.

I carried the tray to her on the side of the bed. I sat beside her with the tray between us. She curled one leg under her and faced the tray with her other leg carelessly hanging over the side.

She dipped a piece of bread in the soup and ate it.

"Who is James?" I asked softly.

She paused and met my eyes briefly before continuing to dip the bread in the soup. "I thought you overheard us yesterday. Wasn't sure, but I guess that settles it."

I cocked an eyebrow. "How could possibly have known that I overheard?"

She shrugged. "Living as a shadow for over two years, you get a feeling when you're being watched."

I pursed my lips. "Now, back to my first question, hmm?"

"James was—well, he was my first boyfriend, I guess you could say."

"You are unaware?"

"Our relationship was more of a political move for my parents and his. There was a fancy ball. My parents were like 'hey, why not go with this dashing young yellow?' It was only supposed to be for one night as a couple, but things kind of spiral out of control when parents are involved." She ate another piece of bread. "It was more of a forced relationship that I was in for a year."

"And when was this?"

She smirked. "Hope you're not getting jealous."

I crossed my arms and legs. Me? Jealous? "Of course not."

"I ended it a few months before I left and became the Shadow, if that gives you a timeline."

"Were you happy with him?"

She stirred her soup, but didn't take a bite. "No. He was a rather arrogant, egoistical bastard. Plus, there's the fact that he attempted to fuck me without my consent." I gripped my crossed arms and tried to hide the fact that I was furious. She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Why do you even care about an ex?"

I rose off the bed. "I'm not sure what you think, but I would like to mend this relationship."

"Please, Ardyn," she chuckled. "There are plenty of other women just within Niflheim who would grovel at your feet. It's not like it would be difficult for you to charm anyone."

For one night, yeah, I could charm anyone, but I did not want someone to grovel at me. I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm more focused on the woman I spent three months with." I reached forward and pushed several strands of hair behind her ear. She pulled away from my touch and stood off the bed.

"I think I should try to sleep again. Thank you for the food."

Dammit.

I gave a small smile. "Sleep well, then." I left and found my way to the library. That woman has somehow twisted me. I can no longer sleep without her next to me. It's not like Seb is even better at being helpful. I'm fairly certain he's been sleeping the entire time in my manor. Damned mutt.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean the magitek engines aren't taking us all the way to Lucis?" asked Kinsley.

The magitek engine landed near the port, and the crew bustled around us. Some casted weary glances to Kinsley. Our little party of Kinsley, Alec, Talin, and myself exited the aircraft.

"It means," drawled Talin, annoyance thick in his voice, "that will be taking the ferry."

"But that'll take two fucking days to get to the closest Lucis port."

Talin cocked an eyebrow. "Language."

Kinsley's hand balled into a fist, and her jaw set. " _Surely_ , the engines can take us to the other port."

Talin shook his head. "This squadron is set for a separate location. They will not change it simply for us."

"Bastards," muttered Kinsley.

Talin glared at her, but didn't object to her name-calling. In truth, us taking a magitek engine would be ideal, but as Talin explained, none are going anywhere close to our desired location.

Tallin turned towards me. "I've purchased two rooms. One for the men, and one for her." He scowled at Kinsley, who was too busy glaring at the ferry.

"You do realize, lieutenant, that the rooms have only one bed." I smirked. "And unless the three of us desire to become better acquainted, one of us will have to stay in the room with her."

Talin paled, and he glanced down to the tickets. "No, no. I asked—I made sure that—OI!" he called to an attendant walking by. He rushed over to them and gestured to the tickets, but they were out of my hearing.

"What's he rampaging about?" asked Kinsley.

"Mix up with the tickets."

"Does that mean we won't be riding that damn ferry?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Not one for the ocean life?"

"Never mind that." She gave Alec a glance over. "Where'd you get that sword?"

Alec motioned to me. "The chancellor gave it to me."

The corners of Kinsley's lips upturned in a smile. "You'd give it to him after almost dying for it?"

"I would imagine he would get more use of it than I."

Kinsley shrugged. The horn to the ferry sounded, alerting people it was time to board. We grabbed what little amount of luggage we brought and stood in line. Talin joined us with a deep frown.

"No other rooms available."

"Then who stays with who?" asked Alec.

Talin inhaled deeply. "She and I will share a room. I am leader of this mission. Alec, you are only a private, and if she _did_ decide to slit your throat, remember that she possesses some intelligence to overcome you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "And you think your intelligence will hold against mine, _lieutenant_?"

"I am the most suitable if you get out of control."

I adjusted the scarf on my neck. "Actually, the emperor designated me as—oh, how did he word it—the one for when shit-hits-the-fan kind of moments."

Talin mulled over my sentence with that deep, ever present frown. With a sigh, he handed one of the keys to me. "Fine, chancellor. It would do you good to remember that she needs to stay on a tight leash."

Kinsley's eyes drew in, and she opened her mouth.

"I will keep my eyes on her at all times, lieutenant," I said.

Her glare landed on me. At least she gave me her attention. We boarded the ferry. It was quaint in appearance. There was plenty of room to walk around on the deck, and a little dining area occupied one side of the ferry. We traveled under the deck to our rooms. Talin and Alec were roomed across the hall from Kinsley and I.

Our room was small, barely enough room for the bed, even. A small bathroom greeted us as we entered the room, and dear reader, I do mean _small_. I raised an eyebrow at it. One person could barely fit in it.

"Not befitting for your highness?" Kinsley asked thickly.

"I'd take this over discarding waste behind a tree any day."

A small smile briefly touched her lips before it disappeared completely.

I stretched and pulled her scarf off. "I need a shower," I said. "You can't go anywhere."

"And why not?"

"If you want to walk around the deck," I said as I placed her scarf on the side of the bed, "then Talin will have to accompany you."

"What about Alec?"

I shook my head. "Alec is not qualified enough to handle you."

She sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs and arms. " _Handle_ me?"

I tossed my cloak on top of her. She fumbled with the piece of clothing and threw it to the side. "Yes, handle you, my dear. But moreover, to handle anyone who may recognize you on this ferry. I understand that you will work at this to wipe your slate, but Talin still has his doubts."

I pulled off my vest and shirt until I stood bare chested. She stared at the floor. I tossed my clothing on the bed, and she fell back, staring at the ceiling.

"You're always welcome to join me if you fear being overcome with boredom."

She placed her hands behind her head. "That is very tempting."

"Oh?" I smirked.

"But I will have to pass."

"Such a pity."

"Hurry with your damned shower."

"So demanding," I chuckled.

I left the door to the bathroom opened as I dropped my trousers and undergarments. I entered the shower and enjoyed the heat it offered. I rinsed off the muck of being in the magitek engine. I dried and returned my undergarments and trousers to the appropriate area on my hips.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Kinsley still lying in the same position I left her in. Her chest rose and fell slowly.

"You never told me who was taking care of Seb." Kinsley opened her eyes, but she merely stared at the ceiling.

"And who in the empire do you imagine wouldn't mind watching over a creature categorized as a daemon?"

"Fawkes?"

I nodded. "She was more than happy to help."

Kinsley sat up, but her eyes lingered on my bare chest. I slipped on my shirt followed by my vest. I grabbed my cloak and her scarf. "I'm famished. Shall we?" I opened the door and motioned for her to follow me.

I locked the door as she stepped into the hall. We passed by Talin and Alec's room without a second thought. I'm going to take all the time I can with Kinsley without those two. The diner on the ferry was larger than I had predicted. It maintained a buffet with succulent dishes and desserts.

A bell dinged over the ferry's speakers, alerting that the ferry will be departing in five minutes.

"Hungry?" I asked. I picked up a plate at one end of the buffet and handed it to her.

She glared at the plate. "No."

I shrugged. "You still have to walk with me."

"Figured."

"No reason to sound so disheartened by it." I reached for a small amount of mashed potatoes.

She glanced around. No one was close enough to overhear. "I know what you're trying to pull."

"Oh?" I swerved around and focused on her. "And what would that be?"

"Dammit, Ardyn, just accept the fact that it is what it is. There are other women that would love to be with you. Ones that haven't fucked their life over, you know."

My eyebrows drew in, and my smirk left. "Don't believe yourself so utterly broken."

"I'm not saying that—just, stop."

I opened my mouth, but shut it when Talin entered the buffet area. He made a beeline to me with Alec following in step behind him.

"Next time," muttered Talin to me, "tell me when you leave."

Talin and Alec made themselves a plate. I finished my piling of food and found that Kinsley had already sat at a booth. The ferry began moving against the water. It was a subtle difference to being docked, but a noticeable difference nonetheless.

I sat down beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Thought it seemed a little obvious." I smirked. "Out of our little entourage, who would you rather have sitting beside you."

She glared, not wanting to answer. Through gritted teeth, she said, "You."

"Now, that wasn't so difficult to admit." I placed my hand on her leg, and she tensed.

"They'll notice." She pushed my hand off.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason why you pushed my hand away?"

Her response was left unanswered as Talin and Alec joined us. Alec sat in front of Kinsley, both on the inside of the booth, while Talin and I sat on the outside. A waitress came over to take our order for drinks. Talin diverged from the conformity of everyone getting water while he asked for coffee.

"I think it's about time for me to know what to expect on this mission," said Kinsley. Talin cocked an eyebrow at her utter disregard for discussing such matters in public. "Oh, calm down. No one is around."

Talin straightened. "We are to infiltrate an enemy base."

Kinsley leaned back in her seat with a loud huff and glared out the window. "How diabolical."

"They have a device—a hard drive of sorts that we need to steal. And I suppose, who else better to steal it than you?"

She fixated back on Talin, interest piqued. "Am I going in alone?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you mad? You could try to run off, or—"

"Or I could just fuck you guys up when in enemy territory, you know."

Talin glared deep into Kinsley's soul. "I would highly discourage it."

"Not saying I would, but I _could_. And more of a possibility, one of you guys could set off an alarm. You don't know how to be stealthy."

"How dare you assume," said Alec.

Kinsley drummed her fingers on the table and rubbed a finger on her lips. "Can you move without making a sound?"

"Well, that's unfair," he countered. "No one can move without making a sound."

She shrugged. "All right. I'll give you that one. Let's say you are hiding in the shadows and need to get from one side to the other. How would you go about it?"

"When they turn, I would rush—but stay in the shadows." Alec puffed out his chest, challenging her.

"Now you're spotted and dead."

Alec's mouth parted. "Sure, I'm dead when you're in control of the rules."

Kinsley's eyes drew in. "Rushing and stealth do not go hand in hand. Stealth requires maliciously standing still when your muscles cry in agony, just so that man doesn't see you. You move slowly within the shadows, and if someone turns, you fucking stop dead still. Even if you think that guy saw you, don't you dare move. As you move, listen to the wind—the ambiance—and use it to work for you and cover your own sounds."

Alec leaned forward. "Then teach me."

"It's not something you can learn overnight." Kinsley squinted and pressed her fingers to her forehead.

"Don't think too hard," said Talin as he took a sip of his coffee, "or your head might explode."

"At least I have some intelligence so I can think for myself instead of following around a master like some animal."

Talin's grip on his cup tightened.

"The device," I said, "will be beneficial to Fawkes as she can unlock all of Lucis' hidden secrets. Secret passageways, hidden rooms."

She fixated on me. " _I_ can do that. I've snuck into both Niflheim and Insomnia on multiple accounts."

"Ah, but do you know of their latest inventions and weaponry?"

"Well, no."

"Then, we need the device," said Talin.

"Do you have any idea where this hard drive is in the camp?"

"We can guess until the day turns to dusk," I said. "But, our men have not had eyes on its exact location within the camp."

"Sending me in blind, are you?"

"Again," said Talin as he leaned back, "we will all be going in."

"The hell you will. I can't be responsible and watch every single move each of you do while in there." She pointed to Alec. " _He's_ still young and seems to have some kind of future ahead of him. And _you_ ," she fixated on Talin, "do you realize how loud you are at doing something as simple as breathing?"

Talin's brows drew in. He opened his mouth, but Kinsley put up her hand.

"The more people on a stealth mission means trouble. "

"I can't send you in alone with your history."

She hesitated and gave a small sigh. "Fine. One person can infiltrate with me, but it has to be Ardyn." My lips curled in a smile. "He knows more than the two of you."

Talin chuckled. "Send you in with the chancellor—the man who didn't tell us of his plans when following you. Yeah, I'm afraid not."

Kinsley drummed her fingers, but her eyes bore ice and fire. She reached forward and took Talin's steaming cup. "Is this coffee bitter?" She turned the cup into her mouth and kept her eyes piercing straight through Talin. There was a subtle flinch. I frowned. The idiot hated coffee, and it was freshly made, which meant it was boiling.

She placed the empty cup in front of Talin. "No, then it must be you." Kinsley leaned back, silently regretting destroying her taste buds for the day.

"I've found puddles deeper than you," said Talin.

"The point is, if all of us go in, we are as good as dead. I suggest Ardyn because he followed me around for nearly three months. In that time, he subconsciously learned silent movement. Nowhere near as good as me, but it's a start."

"You are asking me to trust you? A notorious thief?"

"Notorious is a little harsh, don't you think? Infamous will do just fine." She pressed her fingers to her temples and looked away. I frowned at her action. What was bothering her?

Talin rose. "I will need time to think on it."

"Think all you like, lieutenant," she said disdainfully. "You'll more than likely choose the wrong course of action."

Talin sighed before he left. Alec sat awkwardly before departing after Talin. I placed my hand back on her leg with a smirk.

"Looks like it's just us again."

"Let me out."

"You haven't eaten anything?"

"I said I wasn't hungry." She pressed her hand to her head again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nautical travel makes me queasy."

I chuckled.

Her icy glare landed on me. "I must have missed the joke."

"Your weakness being seasickness? Let's get you back to the room, then." I rose out of the booth. She passed by me, and I placed my hand in the small of her back, moving my fingers in small circles. Her tense body relaxed. After a few seconds, however, she pulled away from my touch.

I tsked.

I opened the door to our room. Her hand wound around her stomach, and she leaned against the wall once inside.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No."

"Anything I can do for you?"

"No."

 _Keep telling yourself that._ I approached her from behind, placed my hands on her hips tenderly, and massaged. My hands moved to her stomach, rubbing in small circles before returning back to her hips and applying slight pressure.

I leaned forward and pressed small kisses against her neck. Her tense body laxed and almost seemed to melt. My left arm wound around her stomach, holding her against me. My right hand trailed up her frame and massaged her shoulder.

She stiffened in my hold. "Enough," she said.

She spun in my arm and pushed it to the side. "At least let me ease your stomach." I moved my hands toward her, but halted. Her eyes glossed over as she glared up to me.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do I feel so weak around you?"

"You're not weak."

She scoffed. "Please. My body fucking reacts to the smallest touch from you—and against my will."

"Kinsley—"

"You were the first person I felt like I could really trust, you know. Hunt after hunt, you tagged along. Hell, even if I was in your position, I don't think I would have said anything about being the chancellor."

I took a step closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. "And where does that leave us?" I whispered.

She stood still in my arms, but she didn't hug me back. "I'm not sure."

I pressed my lips to her forehead gently. She lifted her head and found communion with my mouth. It was gentle, non-demanding. She lifted her arms and wound them around my neck. She pulled away from the kiss and applied her lips tenderly to my cheek before resting her head against my shoulder.

"Lie with me?" I asked. "Fully clothed, mind you," I chuckled.

She nodded, and I lied on the bed on top of the comforter. "Lie your head here." I patted my stomach. She crawled on the bed from the side and lied on her back with her head on my stomach. My left hand massaged her queasy stomach while my right hand played with her hair.

She fell asleep within the first few minutes. I continued to massage her stomach. Several times, my hand flittered down her arm, applying slight pressure to her wrist. Her heartbeat vibrated against my fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

But who can love

What I won't let them touch—

No, nobody's getting in here.

"Everything burns" | Ben Moody

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

Sometime during the night, I had pulled her into an embrace and placed us underneath the covers. I had discarded my layers until I was bare chested, but no need to fret, dear reader. I still had on my trousers.

Even with her by my side, sleep eluded me for most of the night. It was the damn bed! So uncomfortable.

My eyes drifted and closed around midnight, I would say. I held her close to me, and that helped in numbing out the rocking of the boat. When I woke, however, only I occupied the bed. The bathroom door was ajar, and the light was on.

"You alright?" I called through a drowsy yawn.

The light in the bathroom disappeared, and Kinsley came into my view.

"Yeah," she said as her eyes fell to the floor.

Her hair was damp and had already began curling at the ends.

I pulled back the covers. "Then come back to bed."

"I think," she paused and met my eyes again, "I need some air."

I sat up out of bed and grabbed my shirt. I quickly dressed as she awkwardly stood in the corner. I slipped on my shoes and followed her out the door. When I past the bathroom, there was a distinct smell of vomit. I glanced to her, but her eyes lingered down the hall and to the balcony. It was early in the morning, but it was still dark outside.

I locked our room. "Lead the way."

She passed through the hall with me following. She made her way to the balcony, but she bypassed it and entered the café, which was still open at this time. Two other passengers sat in separate booths on this side of the café. Kinsley made a beeline to the farthest booth from the other occupants. She sat down with a huff.

I strolled over to the attendant. "Any ginger ale?"

She nodded, bent over, and pulled out an aqua soda can.

I placed ten pieces of gil on the counter.

"No charge, sir."

"I thought drinks had to be paid out of pocket."

She glanced past me and landed on Kinsley. "As I said, sir," she smiled to me, "no charge."

"Consider it a tip, then." I smiled and left.

I approached Kinsley and sat on the other side of the booth. I slid the can over to her. "It'll help you feel better."

She glared at it. "Aren't sodas supposed to make it worse?"

"Ginger will help in soothing your upset stomach. Go on."

She cocked an eyebrow and watched me as she opened the can. It sizzled under the released pressure. She brought the drink up to her lips and sipped. She sat it back down and stared out the window into the dark abyss of the ocean.

"How do you know of remedies?"

I leaned back. I cocked my head up and scratched the stubble under my chin. "I've dabbled in the healing arts."

She fixated back on me. "You were a healer?"

I nodded solemnly. "I didn't stay with it too long. A few years. Enough to see the world for how it truly was." My gaze drifted to the table.

"What happened?" she asked.

I focused back on her, and even the sapphire eye offered tranquility. "I learned the hard way that it isn't for everyone." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"And so you turned to war?" she asked gently. Her eyes focused on the drink, and she took several sips.

I drummed my fingers on the table. She didn't look back at me. Her gaze remained downcast. I sighed. "Did you sleep well?"

She shook her head. "Hard to sleep with all the rocking on this damned boat."

A small smirk graced my lips. "You should have made your restlessness more apparent. We could have made some rocking of our own. To offset the boat, of course."

Her mouth upturned into what could be considered a smile, but her eyes belied her. It was a fucking pity smile. She looked out the window again.

I rubbed my finger over my lips. "I suppose now is a good a time as any to discuss us, wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded and took another drink. "I suppose it is."

"You know where I stand. What about you?"

She met my eyes. "I don't know."

The hell kind of answer is that? "I'll need something a little better than that."

She shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"It's not what I want, Kinsley." But dear astrals, I want every part of her. "A relationship requires two people to make it work." I smirked darkly. "Or was I something of a fuck toy for you?"

Her eyebrows drew in, and an icy glare landed on me. Her mind wandered, thinking of her answer. I wish her eyes were readable. Wish she wasn't so complicated sometimes.

Her gaze dropped, and she sighed lightly. "I never meant it like that, but damn, it really comes off like that, doesn't it?" She leaned back and took another sip. "Especially when I said I never really planned out my future."

"But now you can."

She shook her head. "Yeah, it seems that way, but for how long? Things always come around to slap you in the face and remind you of your place."

"And what has your reality disclosed about me?"

"Nothing yet." She placed her drink down and leaned forward, giving me the full attention of her eyes. "Ardyn, honestly, stop wasting your time on me. I'm a girl who has no damn idea what she wants, where she's going, or even what the end goal is. You should find someone who knows the answer to each of those."

Her eyes glossed over, and she leaned back to glare out the window again. "Let's be honest," she continued to stare out the window, "it's not like you're getting any younger."

I reached forward and tenderly grazed my thumb over her fingers.

"I will tell you, Kinsley, that I am a man who has been with many women, especially after my wife left me for my brother—" she focused a quizzical expression on me, and I waved my hand to the side—"another time maybe. The point is: I've been with women who could answer all those questions, and not one of them was able to hold my interest. When I say I am fond of you, I mean it. When I say I want you, don't believe me a liar."

Her eyes fell to the window seal. Several seconds passed without a word from her mouth. I pushed her drink into her hand and rested my hand over hers. "And don't believe yourself so unlovable."

She adjusted her gaze to the drink. She picked up the can with her other hand and took a sip.

I rubbed my fingers over the hand that was still on the table. With a small sigh, I said, "I am forty, if you were still wondering." But of course she was.

She met my gaze with gentle eyes. "Why didn't you just say so back then?"

"I thought the difference of eight years sounded more appealing than _eighteen_." Add on a few millenniums.

"You still lied to me."

"Oh, is this a morality lesson from a thief?"

Her eyes crinkled under the pressure of a smile. "You have a point." She leaned back and took another drink. Her gaze flittered back to the window, the smile still present. Maybe, just maybe, a day would come when I would tell her everything; however, all my secrets stayed with me that day.

"Now, where does that leave us?" I asked.

Her mouth parted and smile faded. "Fuck."

I stood out of the booth and adjusted my sleeves. "I'm still a little tired, but I'd be more than happy to oblige."

She shook her head and pointed out the window. "No, Ardyn. Fucking pirates."

I followed her finger out the window and found a ship with grand sails protruding from it. It seemed to melt with the night sky, but the moon's light gave it away. I leaned down on her side of the booth to get a better view.

"Wake Talin and Alec," I said. "I'll alert the captain."

She hesitated before rushing out of the café and back down our hall. I ascended stairs until I finally came to the door to the main control. I knocked on it, and a young man answered. His eyebrows drew in at the sight of me.

"You realize the time?" he asked.

I pointed out over the water. "Thought may want to know about the pirates approaching," I said calmly.

"Pirates?" He glanced out, and his face paled. "I'll get the captain. Wait in the café until the captain says otherwise."

When I returned to the café, Kinsley, Alec, and Talin stood by the table Kinsley and I were at. Talin's frown deepened. "You let her off on her own?"

I met Kinsley's gaze, and she only shrugged.

I said, "I figured you would want to know about the pirates just as much as the captain."

Talin sighed. "Tactless."

I cocked an eyebrow. Me? Tactless? Absurd.

Talin met with the captain out of my ear shot. The two devised a safe room for the passengers and attendants. Kinsley, Alec, and I helped in getting everyone into the safe room. Light etched over the horizon, honoring the morning. Everyone on the ferry was within the inner most room on the boat.

Talin turned to Alec. "You'll stay with them and keep them safe."

"But I can help fight," Alec protested.

Talin shook his head. "With all fortune, it won't come to that. Keep these people safe if anything happens to us. Alright?"

Alec glanced to each of us, finally landing on Kinsley. He fixated back on the lieutenant. "Yes, sir." He closed the door and locked it.

"Follow me. Quickly."

Kinsley and I glanced to each other before complying. He led us back to his and Alec's room. He disappeared behind the door. For several seconds, Kinsley and I waited in the hall. He returned holding Kinsley's bow and arrows.

Her lips parted.

Talin glared at Kinsley and hesitated. "I've heard you are somewhat of a master of archery."

He handed her the weapons. She pulled the quiver over her head and rested it on her other shoulder, crossing over her chest.

She gave him a small smile. "Maybe I'll get Fawkes to design me a bow for the combat suits, so you can really know how good I am."

"We will remain hidden," said Talin. "Only engage if absolutely necessary. I only care about the lives on this boat. I care nothing for their possessions. Are we clear?"

Kinsley and I nodded.

"Now… Kinsley," said Talin through gritted teeth, "what are the best ways to stay hidden."

"I've never encountered pirates, so all I can go on is simple hearsay. They'll probably have three groups. One to round up the alcohol and food. Another would collect any expensive jewelry and belongings. The last probably to fight off adversaries."

"Sounds about right," he said.

"I say we stay together. Finding different hiding spots would not be wise against pirates. They will rummage through everything, I imagine. Being caught by one, and by yourself, would be disastrous."

"You're saying we'll be caught?" I asked.

"High chance of us being found out, yes. Not necessarily caught." She adjusted her quiver. "Should probably stay close to the other passengers. Just in case all hell breaks loose."

Talin mulled over her statements, ending with a slight nod. "I agree."

We rushed back to the hallway that hid the passengers. Kinsley positioned Talin and I behind obstacles and items to hide us from view. She hid close by me, and I leaned over.

"You know," I whispered out of ear shot of Talin, "you never gave me an answer earlier."

"Now's not the time, Ardyn."

"Like hell it isn't."

"Can we just talk about this another time?"

"Now is as good a time as any."

"You're not helping your case here."

"It's a simple answer. Tell me."

"What in the astrals' names are you two whispering about over there."

"You've gone and got us in trouble," I said.

Kinsley's icy glare pierced through me. I smiled smugly in return. Several minutes passed in silence. There was the deep thud of boots above us, but I found it odd that I didn't hear doors breaking, or boisterous laughter. These were pirates, for astrals' sakes. They plundered, stole, and killed, but these men were strangely quiet.

Two footsteps approached our section of hallway, but they were out of my sight.

"Are we sure this is the boat?" asked one. It was a male, but with a higher tone of voice.

"I know it is," said the second. He had a deeper, guttural voice. "We got the letter from that imperial."

"Could have been lying, sir."

"Hogshit. She's on here. My gut says so."

The two stopped at the end of the hallway. One was lean, but tall. The second was squat and thick, but made of pure muscle. The tall one wore a black cloak that swerved with his every step. He wore a black hat atop his head, signifying him as the captain.

"Going to have to start making some noise if she doesn't show herself," said the captain—the one with the deep voice. His hair was a deep shade of black with tanned skin.

The squat man nodded beside him. He had blondish hair, but his skin took on the shade of red, like a lobster. "We are looking for the Shadow, after all," said the squat man. "I doubt searching will do any good."

Kinsley glanced to me.

"Garrison, knock down that door." The captain pointed to the door where the passengers were.

"Any reason as to why, captain?"

"This is the inner most room, I'd suspect. No windows that I've seen. Perfect place to hide crew and passengers. May even be where she is hiding."

Talin went to draw his blade. Kinsley shook her head at him. He caught the action and shot her a perplexed expression. She inhaled deeply before rising out of her spot.

She pulled an arrow to full draw, and the two didn't see her. "Looking for me, are you?" The two turned around with dark eyes. "How sweet." This wasn't going to end well.

The captain's eyes raked her up and down with lustful eyes. Dear reader, I'm not saying that other men can't find Kinsley attractive, but only I should able to look at her like that. "Following us, were you?"

"You really shouldn't have disrupted all these passengers' vacation. Quite rude of you."

The captain glanced to the door. "I am a negotiable man. We will be on our way, then. Of course, you will have to join us. For the passengers' sake."

Her eyes drew in. "And what would you need me for?"

The captain's eyes met hers playfully. "The infamous Shadow—able to steal from anywhere and everywhere. Your reputation precedes you."

I rose out of my hiding spot with my sword draw. "I _beg_ your pardon, but she actually had a partner on those heists," I lied. "But do I ever receive recognition? Of course not."

Kinsley glared daggers through me. Either way this ended, she would be taken prisoner. I couldn't let her be held captive by herself.

The captain's lips curled into a smile. "Ah, the chancellor of Niflheim. I was told you'd be here, too."

My smile faltered.

"Now, if we will, we will return to my ship." The captain held out his hand for her bow. Her arrow had not been released and remained at full draw. Her muscles must have been screaming. She relaxed the tension and handed over her weapon.

The captain approached me and drew his rapier. He placed it against my throat. "And you, chancellor, I bet you'd fetch me a hefty price from the emperor."

"Not as much as handing over her," I said with a smirk. Anything to get her out of this mess.

The captain's obsidian eyes searched mine with a smug smile. That bastard saw straight through my shit. "Who would ever imagine the chancellor fancying someone?" He glanced back over to Kinsley. "Especially someone so young. Tell me," he said as he fixated back on me with that ever present smirk, "does she fancy you?"

I fucking _hesitated._ The captain's smile grew. "May need to keep you on my ship, then, for leverage."

The captain strolled over to Kinsley and tied her while Garrison tied me.

The captain led her—with his damn hand on her back—through the ferry. All the pirates returned to the ship. They bustled about. Some of them returned with kegs and spoils from the kitchen. The others surrounded us.

The ship was big, even for a pirate ship. It had grand sails that rose high above our heads. The captain forced her to her knees in front of his grand chair, which could be considered a throne. Garrison forced me to kneel beside her.

The captain sat down in his chair. He draped one arm over the side and leaned his head against the other. His gaze stilled on Kinsley.

"Your beauty is more than I expected," he said.

"Cut the shit," she said with hard eyes.

He chuckled. "Such a mouth you have. I wonder what other dirty deeds it can commit to."

I struggled against my restraints. The captain's eyes stilled on mine with a flash of humor. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable, chancellor, with me talking to your woman like this."

"She is not mine," I said, and I bloody meant it. She is her own person and not mine to do as commanded. Unless, of course, she gave me full reign in the bedroom, but that was off topic, dear reader.

"I almost believe you," he said. He straightened in his chair and looked to Kinsley. "You will be one of us, of course. We steal for a living, and having someone of your experience is— well, enticing. And you will no longer have to worry about running from guards. You'll have us."

The crew laughed darkly. "Plus," said the captain as he reached out and placed his fingers under her chin, "you'll be our wench that we can fuck whenever we want."

Bastard.

Kinsley thrusted her head foreword, head-butting the captain. The action dazed him. Before anyone could stop her, she launched forth, withdrew an arrow, stood behind him, and pressed it against the captain's throat. How in the hell did she untie her knots that quickly?

I grabbed my sword from Garrison, cut myself loose, and stood beside her.

The captain laughed against the arrow. "Thirty of us, and only two of you. What ever will you do?"

"Call them off," she demanded.

"No, I don't think so."

She pressed the arrow against his throat, drawing a deep crimson. He gritted his teeth from the new pain.

"In my experience," I said to the captain with my smug smile, "you'll find it best to do as she says."

"She may be the best thief, but she is a mere woman," he said. "Women are only made for the musings of men."

Oh, this definitely wasn't going to end well for him. Good.

Kinsley's eyes drew in. She glanced to me, and I nodded. Whatever she had planned, you better believe, dear reader, I was in for the long haul.

She sliced the arrow against his neck. Crimson poured forth as their captain fell to his knees and slumped limply on the floor. Kinsley grabbed her bow and began firing arrow after arrow. Astrals, how was she so fast?

The arrows soared through the air. Their destination was unknown to me. I focused on the men that advanced on us with swords raised. Each pirate that came in close proximity of her, I landed a fatal blow. Each one fell to his knees in agony, never to rise again.

Men to my side fell to her flurry of arrows. She backed away as she continued firing into the air. I backed as well, and the pirates were wary about advancing on us. They took the equal amount of steps as we.

I glanced to the side of the ship. Talin stood on the ferry, leaning over the edge. He watched us with wide eyes. The pirate ship had already started drifting away from the ferry. It was too far of a jump.

Kinsley hopped to the top of the forecastle deck, above the bow. She was down to three arrows. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she glanced back.

"Jump," she said.

"Are you mental?"

"We'll see."

She gripped the back of my cloak, a rather expensive cloak, and dragged me to the railing.

I struggled against her. "Wait—"

She forced me back, right over the damn railing. I fell sloppily into the water. She sent the last three of her arrows before she dove in after me. She broke the surface with a deep breath. I glared at her.

"Don't give me that look."

"I'm having a difficult time not to." She dipped under the water, struggling to stay afloat. I swam over and supported her body. My hand wound to her other hip, where I found her shirt torn.

Talin threw out a floatation device that pulled us back on the ship. Kinsley leaned against the wall, having a difficult time controlling her breathing. Her shirt had a tear on her right side, and crimson leaked down her side.

"You're bleeding." I approached and lifted her shirt just enough to see the wound. It wasn't deep.

"I'm fine," she said. I glared at her. She was not fine. Her body swayed, and her eyelids closest shut. She gritted her teeth and collapsed on the ground.

I kneeled beside her and turned her on her back. "Get Alec," I told Talin.

She gripped her wound.

I pushed her wet hair out of her face. "When were you stabbed?"

"About the time I slit the captain's throat. Bastard had that weapon pointed at me, and I didn't even notice."

I didn't even notice, and I had a better view of the two of them. Alec arrived and dropped to his knees. He observed the wound. He pushed me out of the way—damn boy—and stared into her eyes.

"Poison, maybe."

"Too fast acting," I said.

Alec glanced at me. He fixated back on Kinsley and nodded.

She gripped her hand into a fist and coughed. Her eyes landed on me, and they were wide and in pain.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"Too early to tell," said Alec. "We need to get her to your room and examine."

Alec placed her hands under his sister, but I held up my hand. "Please, allow me." I brought her body close to mine and carried her to our room. Her eyes drooped, and the effect caused her to become unconscious. I cursed under my breath. If I still had my healing abilities, I could take away her pain in an instant.

But the astrals left me with precious little else besides the daemons that claw inside of me.

* * *

 **A.N.**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows. This chapter kicked me in the balls—if I had balls. This was the most difficult chapter to push through and get written, and god, I'm so glad it's up now.


	13. Chapter 13

So cleaver—whatever;

I'm done with these endeavors.

"Until the End" | Breaking Benjamin

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

I sat in an armchair close by the windows of the hotel room. The windows stood as tall as the wall, and the moon's light outlined the city below. Two lamps provided illumination in the room. One sat on the table beside me with my propped open book. The second mounted beside the bed.

I wore a plain white tunic while our clothes hung in the bathroom to dry.

Kinsley lied on the bed, and her chest rose and fell solemnly. For the past thirty minutes, small moans of restlessness escaped her. I fixated back on my book, but I couldn't focus enough to read.

She stirred in the bed and opened her eyes. She raised up to a sitting position and glared down at the white sheets. She looked around the room, until finally landing on me. I put down my book and rose from the chair.

"Ah, you're awake," I said.

She pressed her hand to her forehead and shook. "How long was I out?"

"Roughly twenty hours."

She leaned against the headboard. "Damn."

I approached the bed and pressed my hand to her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." She moved the sheets and lifted up her shirt to reveal her wound. "No bandages or stiches, I see." She fixated back on me. "What was on his dagger?"

"Poison."

She frowned. "Poisons normally don't affect me like that."

I cocked an eyebrow. "More precisely, magically enhanced poison."

"Oh, there's the kicker."

I nodded and pursed my lips. "And what's this about poisons not affecting you?"

"Built up an immunity." She waved her hand to the side. "How did it stop?"

I sighed again and sat down on the bed with her. She moved slightly to give me more room. "Alec was able to draw out the magical properties. Quite a thing to watch, actually. Not many can break down magic."

I pushed her hair out of her face. "He was exhausted afterwards," I continued. "He said without the dagger and the poison, there was precious little else we could do except let your body fight for you. Normal toxins take days to filter out. So, that causes me to wonder, why has your body recovered so well?"

"Maybe a story for another time," she said.

"No." I smiled. "Tell me."

"You don't have to know everything about me, Ardyn."

I placed my arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'd like to."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't really understand your fascination with me."

"What do you mean you don't understand? I've made myself vibrantly clear that—"

"You're fond of me?" She glanced up and met my gaze.

"More and more each day." What kind of cheesy thing did I just say?

A smile touched her lips, and she sat up straighter. "Such a hopeless romantic."

"Romantic, yes. Hopeless," my smile faded into a frown, "no." My lips found the softness of her neck. She lifted her head, giving me more access.

"What about Talin and Alec?" she asked.

I paused with a smile. "I'm not necessarily for something that involves more than two, Kinsley."

"That's not what I meant."

I chuckled. "I'm aware. The door is locked. They can't get in." They should be sleeping at that moment anyway. I pulled away from her neck. "You should get some rest. Your body is still recovering from the poison."

"Didn't you hear me? I have somewhat of an immunity. I'm fine to carry out this mission."

"We should wait a couple of days, just to be sure."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fuck you."

"Speaking of fucking," I said as I glided my hand up her thigh, "you never gave me an answer."

She pursed her lips. "I suppose I haven't, have I?"

She leaned forward, adjusted her legs from under the covers, and swung one leg over me. She straddled my lap, and I couldn't help when my dark smile widened. "Are you giving me an answer, or proving that you're in fine health for the mission?"

"Both."

I rested my hands on her hips, and my thumbs glided around her playfully. She bent down and connected with my lips, moving them atop of mine gently. My eyes popped open when her tongue etched its way across my them, and she ended it with a small bite.

She pulled away and discarded her shirt. My gaze landed on the scars above her heart. My eyes descended her body, savoring the look of her without materialistic barriers getting in the way.

"I've missed this," I said with a smug smile.

She cocked an eyebrow. "It's only been four days."

"Five days," I corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "Now, remove your clothing." She tugged at my shirt. It rose no higher than my stomach because of the headboard I leaned against.

"So demanding," I drawled and leaned forward. She slipped my plain tunic up and over my head. She placed her hands on my bare skin and drank in the sight of me. Her eyes roamed every inch that was visible.

"I see you've missed this, too," I whispered. She met my gaze, and red tinted her cheeks. "Nothing to be ashamed of, I assure you. You've pointed out that I am a very attractive man."

My hands roamed up her back, causing her to shiver. She adjusted her legs and pulled down my plain trousers. I fiddled with her pants' zipper and released her of the barrier. She straddled atop me again and reconnected in a kiss.

My fingers slipped underneath her underwear and grazed across her inner thigh, incredibly close to the meeting area between her legs. She moaned into the kiss until her lips left mine and trailed across my cheek, descending to my neck.

A sigh of pleasure left my mouth as she continued traveling her kisses down my body. Her body lay flat against mine as she kissed my lower abdomen. I was tempted to allow her to do as she wished, but this damn woman had placed me on this sexual tension waiting list for five days.

I lifted her chin and forced her to look at me. "No, I don't think so."

She frowned. I pulled her back up closer to me and picked her up by her posterior. I placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I thought I was proving my stamina?" she asked through a wicked grin.

"I've waited long enough to have you underneath me again." I unclipped her bra and pulled it off. My mouth fell upon the center of her chest, near the scars.

"Maybe I've waited for the same thing," she said after a sigh. She ran he fingers through my hair before gripping my strands. She forced me up and to her mouth.

"If you want top so bad," I said through the kiss, "you'll have to fight for it." I pulled away from the kiss, but didn't leave the close proximity of her face. My hands trailed up the side of her body.

"I could just kick you between the legs and claim you as mine."

I shivered slightly. No matter what you may think, dear reader, but I did not believe in sex as ownership, and neither did Kinsley. But, astrals, to hear those words on her lips, a tingling sensation flittered down beneath the barrier of my undergarments.

I chuckled. "Dear Kinsley, for all the activities we want to do, I assure you that I'll need that area at full competence."

"You have top this round, then I have top next."

"Oh? You're okay with waiting?"

"Assuming it'll be right after the first round, then yes."

I rose up on the bed. "Two rounds in a row?" I pulled off my undergarments and slipped my fingers in her underwear.

"Think you can handle it, old man?"

I pulled off her underwear and applied a small kiss to her inner thigh before roaming up her body. I nibbled on her ear and whispered, "The real question is if you can handle me."

* * *

It was well into the afternoon before Kinsley and I decided to rise from the bed. I grabbed our dried clothes from the bathroom and sorted her clothes on the bed. She traveled to the bathroom and took a shower. I returned to the armchair and book.

Several pages later, she stood in front of the bed in nothing but a towel. Her shoulders were void of any clothing, and a portion of her back lied bare to my eyes. I rubbed my finger on my bottom lip. She took her clothes into the bathroom without so much as a glance at me.

I followed her in and leaned in the doorway.

Without looking at me, she said, "Some privacy, if you will."

"No, I think not." I cocked my head and scratched the stubble under my chin. "Too bad Seb isn't here to give you any fashion advice. You could possibly show him what you thought about wearing and ask for his opinion. Of course," I said with a chuckle, "he is colorblind, so he not be that much help."

She frowned and turned on me. "You little bastard. You saw me trying on the lingerie?"

I laughed. "Only the end portion. Too bad, honestly. I would have saved you the trouble of putting it on in the first place and took you to bed."

Her cheeks tinted with that lovely shade of red I had grown fond of. "Just give me some privacy, alright?"

I sighed and turned around with a wave of my hand. She put on her clothing and met me back in the bedroom. We walked into the hallway, and I locked the door. I proceeded to the other side of the hall and knocked on it. No answer.

I frowned. I flittered around in my pocket and pulled out a key.

"They may be in the hotel's café," said Kinsley.

"I'd rather check and be sure. Wouldn't want to get downstairs and them not be there."

"Out of energy?" she asked, failing miserably at hiding a smirk.

I met her eyes with a devilish grin. "How adorable of you to think you can tire me."

She pursed her lips as her eyes raked me up and down. "Guess I'll need to try harder." In other words, challenge accepted.

I placed the key in the lock and opened the door. The room was the mirror image of ours, except this one was messier. Clothes littered the floor, both Alec and the lieutenant's. Empty glasses occupied the nightstands beside the headboard.

My eyes stilled on the bed. Talin and Alec were… well, tangled together underneath the thin sheets. They lied there breathing in a blissful slumber. Kinsley stood next to me, and her lips parted.

"Unbelievable," she breathed before leaving the room. I closed it behind me and caught up to her.

"My brother and Lieutenant Stick-Up-His-Ass? Are you fucking kidding me?"

We made our way down to the café and partook of the lunch buffet. "How's your stomach?" I asked.

"I was fine until I saw those two."

We gathered food on our plates in silence spare the ambience of clicking wares among the café. We picked a booth and sat down across from one another.

"Any guy," she said. "He can fuck any guy, and he goes and chooses the one who wants to make my life a living hell. That'll be great at family reunions, you know."

"Speaking of family, are you planning on visiting them?"

Her frown deepened. "Well, no, I wasn't. I can't risk someone seeing me at their house. People would start piecing it together."

I cast a playful glance. "Ever planning on introducing me to them?"

She tore her gaze from her plate and landed on me with parted lips. "Well… I hadn't really planned on it."

"So I'm bedding material, just not boyfriend material?" A smirk resided on my face. The situation was awkward in reality, and I was well aware.

"Dammit, Ardyn." She shook her head, but a small smile graced her lips. "It may be best to keep our relationship between us."

"Ashamed of me?" I asked.

"Of course not." She poked her food with a fork. "Be awkward for the chancellor to date a renowned criminal. Maybe after my reputation simmers down."

I could just leave it alone, but astrals know I won't. "It's the age, isn't it?" I asked through a smirk.

She drummed her fingers on the table as she glared at me. "Yes," she said sarcastically. "That's exactly what it is."

Kinsley and I finished our plates by the time Alec and Talin came into the café. Talin resumed his stiff nature, and Alec seemed as if normal. I moved to the other side of the booth and sat beside Kinsley. Talin and Alec joined us.

"Why didn't you inform me when you left your room?" asked Talin.

"Knocked on the door, but no answer," I said.

"Knock louder next time," he said curtly. Talin fixated on Kinsley. "And you, I didn't expect you to be up by now."

Her eyes drew in. "Poison isn't enough to stop me."

"So it would seem." He took a sip of his coffee. He slurped it quietly, nothing to really notice, but Kinsley was on edge.

"Stop slurping like an animal and simply drink the coffee," she growled.

Tlain sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. "Sometime, you don't even have to speak to make my head hurt."

"Likewise."

Talin and Kinsley glared at each other from across the opposite ends of the table. I glanced to Alec, who had his gaze on the food in front of him. He didn't dare look at either one of them.

"When do you think you'll be ready for the mission?" asked Talin through gritted teeth.

"Tonight," she said.

He studied her before he shrugged. "It's not my fault if you die."

"I don't need any more rest. And if I die, I want my middle finger sent straight to you."

"Should I frame it and mount it, as well?" asked Talin. His eyes skimmed over me. "You seem to be fucking others anyway."

She clenched and unclenched her fist. "Now who's the one with the language?"

"Have you guys tried these apples?" asked Alec in a worried voice. He lifted two apples. "They're so sweet."

Talin and Kinsley didn't remove their glares from one another.

"No," said Kinsley.

"Not in the mood," said Talin.

"Oh," said Alec as he sat the apples back on the table.

"Bedding the chancellor, are you?" asked Talin.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," she snapped. I sighed inwardly. If we never ran into those pirates, Talin probably would never have had growing suspicions.

"As leader of our group—"

"And should you not bed your own subordinate?"

Alec's face became red. Talin's frown deepened in distaste. Kinsley stabbed her fork into some mashed potatoes and looked off to the side.

Talin leaned back and took another sip of coffee. "Out of the entire universe, and I had the unfortunate luck of meeting you."

"Yeah, well, fuck you, too." She fixated back on Talin. "My health is fine. Allow me to infiltrate tonight."

Talin sighed and cast a curious flance to Alec before meeting Kinsley's eyes again. "Fine."

* * *

Talin glanced over to Kinsley with a long sigh. He handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. She reached for them, but he took them back. "I will say this once, try to run this time, there will be no more chances for you behind Niflheim walls." He cast his glance to me and handed her the weapons. "If the chancellor means anything to you, then I would imagine would you would return with the device."

She took the weapons and adjusted the quiver. "It's hard to stay out of the chancellor's sights once he takes an interest. You won't have to worry about me running away from him in there."

He nodded. "That's why I'm going to let you go in alone."

She eyed him carefully. "You're shitting me right now."

"I shit you not." He allowed a small smile.

She tested the bow by pulling the strings to full draw. She eased it back into its original position. "Then I'll be back shortly." She raced off toward the base, and then she seemed to melt into the shadows, lost to my eyes.

"It would seem you've lost your touch," said Talin.

I glanced to him. "And what are you referring to?"

He motioned to the darkness between us and the base. "Never thought you'd bed someone so young."

Age has little to do with anything after the first two hundred years of appearing forty.

"Didn't realize you took an interest in my life, lieutenant."

Talin scratched under his chin. "I know Veronica made some passes at you."

"And what does this have to do with this?"

He stood straighter. "Veronica is not lacking in beauty. She is thirty, so not too bad of an age difference for you. She's a brigadier general in the army. Even so, You still never dated her, so I just assumed you were asexual."

He wouldn't think that if he heard half the things I said to Kinsley. I chuckled deeply. "You were very wrong, lieutenant. I don't bed a woman to simply pile on numbers."

"So it would seem," he said.

Alec stood behind us and had become interested in a pole far to our west.

Talin sighed quietly before sitting on the ground. "The pirates received a letter from an imperial, or so they said. That means we have a mole in the army."

I nodded. I had already been mulling over that thought during the time Kinsley was resting. "It would more likely be a high ranking official."

Talin rubbed his shoulder. "We'll need to address Iedolas about this."

"I'll tell him when we return," I said.

Alec sat down beside Talin, and we waited. An hour past without an alarm sounding. I refused to sit on the ground and dirty my cloak. I watched for any movement on the outside of the base. Shadows of trees rustled in the wind, but I saw nothing else.

"You all look bored."

I turned on a dime to find Kinsley standing behind me. Talin rose quickly. She handed him the hard drive with a smirk.

"All that waiting for this?" asked Talin.

"Next time, you can move stealthily through a base, and we'll see how long it takes you."

Talin glared down at her from his full height. It was nearly a head and a half difference between the two.

"Any shorter, and you'd simply fade from existence."

"Any shorter, and I'd have a better chance of getting away with kicking you in the balls."

Talin's frown deepened.

I stepped in front of them with a smile. "We acquired what we needed. I'd say it's time we were off, wouldn't you, lieutenant?"

He sighed, but we traveled back to the city where a magitek engine awaited us.

"Not taking the ferry?" asked Kinsley.

"I thought it best not to run into anything like the pirates again."

"Fuck yes."

"Language."

"Fuck you."

"At least they're not hostile now," Alec muttered to me.

Kinsley's glare fixated on the young man. Alec fidgeted. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You know, Alec, you're right. Always be positive," she mocked. "Always reach for the stars, too. Because, even if you miss, you'll be miles away from me with your motivational bullshit."

We boarded the aircraft in silence. Kinsley sat down in a seat, brooding. Talin much the same. Alec appeared like a startled stoat. The drumming of the aircraft was all we could hear throughout our journey back..

We reached Niflheim several hours later. Our little party stood out of our seats, all of us with sore backs. We traveled through the palace. Most soldiers cast glances to Kinsley, surprised that she in fact returned.

Talin glanced to Alec before opening the door to the throne room. Iedolas sat on his throne, erect as usual. Four highly trained guardsmen stood around him. We walked to the middle of the throne room and bowed.

Kinsley was slower in the bow, but she bowed all the same. The emperor's eyes remained on her.

Talin took one more step forward and presented the hard drive. "We acquired the device, my liege."

Iedolas didn't remove his eyes from Kinsley. He waved his hand, dismissing him. "Yes, good. Take it to Fawkes and have it analyzed. And what of her, lieutenant?"

"She did as expected, sire," Talin said. He released a small sigh. "Without her assistance, we would have needed several squadrons to take down that base. The hard drive could have perished in the battle."

Iedolas nodded. "I suppose you will stick this out then, will you girl?"

Kinsley inhaled before speaking. Good, good. She needed to think before she spoke in front of the emperor. "Yes…sire."

The ends of Iedolas' lips curled in a smile. "Good. You are all dismissed."

We all bowed and turned. Talin, however, stayed in his spot. He hesitated. "Actually, sire, there is just one more thing."

Alec, Kinsley, and I turned and stood behind him.

"And what information do you have?"

Talin cast a small glance at Alec before settling back on the emperor. My lips parted. That bastard. He knew—

"The Shadow—well, Kinsley's surname, sire." Fuck. "It's Nectarhine."

Many ranked officers murmured among each other. The Nectarhine family mostly worked with bees to procure remedies for Niflheim through the developed honey. They also owned vineyards across the countryside.

"Nectarhine," said Iedolas as his eyes landed on Alec. "I see." In normal circumstances, for the emperor to know of every soldier's surname, it was unheard of, especially with Alec being a lowly private. But his damn surname attracted the attention of most when he joined the army.

"Is this true, girl?" asked Iedolas.

Kinsley stood behind me, but she was emotionless. She glanced from Talin to the emperor. With a long exhale, she said, "It is."

"A thief from a noble house," he chuckled darkly.

Kinsley bypassed Talin and I and stood before the emperor. "What I've done, sire—it's my own prices to pay. My actions are not a reflection on them, so I ask of you to leave them out of this."

Iedolas rested his head on his right hand, smiling at her. "Asking of me? Sounded more like a demand." He leaned back in his throne, completely giddy about this new information. "I have no qualms with your family. As you said, girl, this is your price to pay; however, I would hope you tread lightly where you walk with this information in the open."

She bowed at the waist before leaving with the rest of us. Talin walked behind all of us, and Alec rushed off the moment the throne room doors shut. Talin followed Kinsley and I until Alec was well out of earshot.

"Alright, let me hear it," grunted Talin.

Kinsley swerved on a dime, gripped Talin's throat, and pinned him to the wall. " _Let me hear it_ , you say?"

"Kinsley," I said gently. Her fiery eyes landed on me, and she released Talin. She walked forward, tossed her hands to the side, and walked back.

"You bastard," she said.

She paced back and forth.

"Is that all?" asked Talin, knowing full well that it wasn't.

"You can hate me all you want, but dammit, why in the hell did you drag Alec into this?" She paced again. "Doesn't he mean anything to you, or—what? Is he some kind of fuck toy for you?"

Talin's eyes drew in. "No, he is not some kind of toy. He and I have been together for a couple of months now."

"And you just decided to throw it all away for what? To get at me? To show even more loyalty to your master?"

"I did it because it is vital information—"

"Hogshit." She paced again. "You do realize that any chance he had at making a high ranking official, you just blew all to hell, yes?"

"It will mull over after a few months."

She laughed bitterly. "Please, they'll always remember this. They'll remember the fact that Alec chose family over duty. Everyone in that room will remember." She reared back and punched the wall next to Talin. "Dammit." She pulled away from the wall and continued to pace, completely oblivious to the blood seeping out of her new wound.

"And why do you care?" asked Talin, bitterness thick in his voice. "He told me that his sister left many years ago. That's when I started piecing it together. He said that you just up and left without so much as a goodbye. I care for him, Kinsley, but what gives you the right to judge me?"

She stopped pacing, but didn't dare meet Talin's eyes. She slumped against the wall and slid down. "You cost him his future."

"No," he whispered. "That was you."

Talin stepped forward and walked away. Kinsley sat there, staring off into the distance. I crouched down beside her. Water welled up in her eyes and sought escape, but she didn't let them fall. She didn't dare blink.

Crimson dripped out of her knuckles. I cupped her hand. "We should get this looked at."

She pulled away. "I really did this to him, didn't I?"

"No one is really to blame."

"No. If I had never left, this never would have happened."

"So," I whispered, "you're saying that you regret all that you've done simply because your brother will have to work harder to make a name for himself. Kinsley, darling, he comes from a rich family. He'd have to do that anyway."

"But I made it even harder."

"It wasn't just you, alright?" I pulled her up off the ground. "It boils down to the three of you, equally." I moved her hand up close to my face. "Now, let's get this looked at."


	14. Chapter 14

A constant reminder

Of where I can find her;

A light that might give up the way.

"Reminder" | Mumford and Sons

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

I led Kinsley up the steps to my manor. Oranges and deep yellows occupied the sky. Kinsley pulled her hand up to her face and examined it. I had taken her to the hospital wing of the palace and applied medical aid. She frowned at the bandaged hand.

"Starting to feel numb?" I asked.

"Wondering if I should be more pissed at myself for punching a damn brick wall, or if I should be more pissed at Talin for making me pissed." She dropped her hand and met my gaze. "But yeah, it feels numb."

I placed my hand on her back. "Let's go in and make you comfortable, then."

I opened the door for her at the top of the steps.

A crying baby greeted my ears, as did a groaning Seb. Kinsley and I glanced to each other before following the sounds. We stopped at the door to the library. Fawkes stood and rocked her crying child. Seb glared disdainfully at the tiny human that made so much noise.

"Oh, you're back." Fawkes offered a kind smile to the two of us.

I stepped forth with a charming smile. "Allow me." I opened my arms for the child. Fawkes wasted no time in handing over the baby. I settled the little child into a crook in my arm and rocker her.

Fawkes glanced to Kinsley. "So, you've returned." Kinsley nodded in turn, and Fawkes grinned. "I was hoping you would. I designed a weapon I think you may like. Finished it up yesterday." Fawkes drifted to the side of the room, where a black bag lied.

The black haired woman withdrew a sword from the bag and handed it to Kinsley. It was made of a lightweight metal; from what I could gather. The blade and hilt were odd. The hilt had no leather bindings and was created of the same material as the blade. Strips of the metallic alloys aligned themselves down the blade.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Kinsley twirled the weapon, and glanced to me then to Fawkes. "It's light."

"Press the button near the hilt, within reach of your index finger."

Kinsley pressed it. The sword's metal strips flung up and expanded into a strung metal bow. Kinsley's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped. Even my features widened in surprise.

"How—why—wh—" Kinsley breathed and stared at Fawkes in disbelief. "Why make me a weapon?"

"You're one of us." Fawkes smiled. "Now, General Highwind said I can't let you use that weapon unsupervised. Or rather, you can only use it on the training grounds or on missions. I hope you understand."

Kinsley nodded and gazed at the weapon again. "Fawkes, it's wonderful."

Fawkes' eyes twinkled. "So glad you like it. To be on the favoring side of The Shadow—and of a Nectarhine—is truly an honor."

I cocked an eyebrow. There's no way she heard of what happened in the throne room yet. Kinsley fidgeted on her feet. "You know of my surname?"

She nodded. "I have ears everywhere." Fawkes dropped her gaze, and her cheeks tinted red. "Overheard you and your brother."

Kinsley studied Fawkes. "You knew, and you didn't say anything? To anyone?"

"Personally," said Fawkes, gathering the courage to look Kinsley in the eye, "I don't think the emperor should know everything. You don't kill, nor have you caused any grave atrocities to him. You stole. That's it. I'm a lowly tech geek anyway. Who cares what I have to say?"

Kinsley handed the sword back over to Fawkes. "Fuck them, then." She shook her head and dropped down to pet Seb. "Iedolas knows my surname now, thanks to Lieutenant Stick-up-his-ass."

"Be mindful of the child," I said.

"Wait—Talin?" asked Fawkes. "But he and Alec are—" she glanced to me, and I nodded. She ran her fingers through her hair in a sigh. "Well, that's a predicament." She walked over to me and took the sleeping child. "I'll leave you two to it. Seb was a… delight to be around."

Seb grunted and turned his head away from her. I walked Fawkes to the door and opened it.

"I know about the two of you, obviously," Fawkes said. I scratched my neck. Figured. "She must make you pretty happy." She rocked the baby in her arms. "To stay alongside her for three months, Ardyn," she smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, you're one smitten little kitten."

I frowned. "I'm no kitten."

She giggled. "Of course not. At least now, I won't have to worry about you when you disappear for a while. I know that she'll take care of you."

"I am a grown man, Fawkes. I'm capable of caring for myself."

"Mhm. Keep telling yourself that, you reckless little bastard."

I cocked an eyebrow. "How has your tongue been fairing you with the child around?"

"She'll be fine." She hugged my side. She walked down two steps and stopped. "Oh, also—Veronica stopped by. Not too happy I was house sitting, honestly," she said through a dark grin. "She dropped off some flowers for you. I took the liberty of discarding them into the trash."

"You've done me a great service, Fawkes."

Fawkes took her leave, and I returned to the library to find Kinsley with several books propped open.

I leaned against the doorframe. "Nervous, are you?"

"No," she lied.

I approached her and placed my hands on her shoulders. I leaned over to see what she was reading. More of General Highwind's bestiaries. "Anymore discrepancies?"

"Just started," she mumbled.

My hands moved along her shoulders, massaging her tight muscles.

She pulled away from my hands. "I'm not in the mood, Ardyn."

I rested my hands on my hips. How could she not be in the mood when it's with someone like me?

I reached in front of her and closed her book. "I hope you're still not upset about our earlier conversation."

"And what if I am?"

"Stop fretting over it. Your brother will be fine." I sighed and picked her up. She sat on my arms with her legs around me, glaring at me with her arms crossed—not at all happy of me handling her. "You need rest," I said.

"Not tired."

"You're still recovering from the poison." We entered my bedroom.

"No, I'm not. I already said that—"

"Yes, yes, yes," I said, agitation flittered on my features. I threw her on the bed. "Poisons have little effect on your body."

I walked over to my closet and rummaged through a box. I grabbed a metal object. When I walked back out, I smiled darkly. She remained on the bed. I hid the item behind my back.

"What's that?" Kinsley pointed with a deepening frown. I advanced on her and swept her shirt off in one motion. "Ardyn—"

I pushed her back—gently— and pinned her down. "Here is what's going to happen. I'm going to pleasure you, and you're damn well going to like it." I fiddled with the metal object I retrieved from the closet. I snapped it together and cuffed her to the headboard.

I sat on top of her stomach with her chained body beneath me. Oh, the things I could do. She bit her lip as she glanced up to me. I grinned.

I maneuvered off her body and unzipped her jeans. I slipped them off as she fiddled with the cuffs. Just accept your fate, my dear.

I kissed up her leg, finally taking my time on her thigh. Her body fidgeted under the pressure of my lips. She inhaled deeply in the beginnings of a pleasure filled moan, but she cut it off with a clutch of her hand. I frowned and fixated on her face. The cuffs laid off the bed in the floor.

"You didn't honestly think those could hold me down, did you?" she asked with a devilish little smirk.

I crawled atop her. "If we don't do this the easy way," I said above her, "then I suppose I will have to be rather rough with you."

I removed her hand from her mouth and pinned her wrists. I pressed my mouth to hers. "I have waited long enough to hear my name on your lips, my dear. If it takes me tying you down to hear it, then so be it."

Red tinted her cheeks. "Ardyn—"

My deep chuckled cut her off. "No, no, my dear." I inched closer to her ear. "I mean for you to scream my name."

She gaped at me for several seconds. A dark essence overtook her features as she smirked up to me. "And you think you can make me lose all control with just your tongue?"

"And you think I can't?"

My knee snuck in between her legs and pressed against her pelvis. She bit her lip, obviously withholding a moan of pleasure. My smile grew.

"Oh, darling, I'll make you eat those words." I reached over the bed and picked up the cuffs. "Now, if you will." I cuffed her again. "I just need to make sure you're not holding back."

I discarded my cloak, vest, and shirt. My trousers and her scarf remained. I tugged at her undergarments and paused with a wicked grin. "My, my," I whispered. Her cheeks tinted a darker shade.

Her light blue underwear was several shades darker in the center, where the material was against her pelvic area. She fidgeted under my gaze as I observed her barren body. I dropped her underwear to the side.

My upper torso slipped between her legs, and I shifted down. I kissed her thigh as my fingers etched more up her leg.

"As much as I want to hear my name from your lips, I'd simply love to see how long you'll last under my tongue, darling. Let's see just how strong your resolve is."

* * *

The sun stood high in the sky and beat down on us below. I followed behind Lieutenant Stick-up-his-ass with Kinsley trailing beside me. Alec brought up the end of our little party. Each of us rode chocobos. My chocobo flittered and hesitated for a moment. The others also committed to this action.

Talin pulled his chocobo to a halt, and we all followed suit. We all dismounted. Kinsley studied each chocobo.

"What exactly are we here for?" she asked.

"This a retrieval mission. You do not require any more facts than that."

"The hell I don't," she retorted.

I'm fairly certain that they both sent daggers at each other with their eyes.

"I am the leader of this mission—"

"Chocobos are fiercely loyal creatures. For them to show reluctance in resuming should tell you that this is a terrible idea."

"And that is why we are here. The most qualified," he said promptly. He turned and continued into the forest.

"More like the most expendable," she muttered and kicked a small twig.

I actually had to agree with the lieutenant. Between Talin and Kinsley alone, they were a true force of nature. One above and beyond talented in close combat, the other in distant combat. Alec was a trained medic, and I—well, I can bring countries to their knees.

We came to a large rock formation that wrapped around in a circle. It was quiet here, quite peaceful actually. There was a crevice between the rocks, and Talin adjusted his body and moved into it.

"Follow me," he said.

"You're signing your death if you go through there."

He turned towards her. "Oh, honestly woman, can you just simply follow orders?"

"I am no pet. Just take a moment and listen." He gave a look of protest, but she held up her hand to silence him. There were no sounds of birds, nor animals nearby. "Nothing."

"Should I present you with an award of hypersensitive ears?"

"It means that whatever you're after, it's in there. And going by the reactions of the chocobos, it's not very pleasant. I'm assuming something rather massive, then?"

"Your powers of deductions are riveting," he said sarcastically and not at all impressed. Hidden deep in that sarcasm, however, I knew he didn't expect her to piece it together.

She rolled her eyes. "What I'm getting at is we can't go through there. We should find another entrance, one slightly larger. If the most misfortune happens, we'll all have to cram into this one crevice. Which is a rather tight fit, I presume?" She smirked at Talin, who was scrunched in the cave and not looking at all comfortable.

"It is good enough," he persisted.

"Sure, it's good enough to probably save two lives—possibly three, but the fourth will not make it. I'm sure no one will even blink if that fourth is me, but what if you're the one trying to be the valiant hero, eh Talin? You're most likely to be the fourth one to go through the crevice, and I highly doubt you'll make it."

I hid a smile.

Talin hesitated in his protest. She made a valid point, and Talin was aware of it. He slowly crawled out of the crevice. He wasn't a person of shame, though. His eyes glared through her, challenging any part of her to piss him off in some other way.

I slipped between the two with a wave of my hand. "I think it best to split and search for another way in, do you think, Lieutenant?"

He dropped his gaze and nodded. "We'll split. I'll go with her—"

"Ah, Lieutenant, I highly urge to digress. At this rate, you will end up thrusting your sword through her." He clenched and unclenched his hand. "She and I will take the right, you and Alec take the left, yes?"

"Chancellor, I'm warning you, don't give me a reason to have to hunt you down."

I cocked my head with a smile. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

He sighed but didn't continue. He motioned to Alec, and the two imperials travelled to the left. Kinsley and I made our way to the right.

"Never thought I would miss a chocobo bearing me," I said.

"This is a mistake," she said.

"Hmm?"

"What kind of retrieval mission is this?" she asked, but she didn't meet my eyes. She travelled several yards ahead of me.

"Not even I am fully aware of the details," I lied.

"Why should I be expected to follow one man's orders? He could have gotten us all killed with that damned crevice of his."

"And that is why you are here."

"No, I'm only some pawn that the emperor wishes to throw away when the time comes. I mean nothing to the imperials." She climbed over a rock and offered her hand. I took hold of it, and she hoisted me up. "How do they expect me to offer my insights if information is withheld?"

I lightly grazed her arm. "If anything, they expect you to think quickly on your feet to help in avoiding disasters."

"I can only do so much."

My cellphone vibrated, and I clicked it. "Yes?" I stopped, and Kinsley kept walking.

"We found a cave over here. You guys find anything?" It was Alec.

Kinsley stopped and waved me over. "Think we just found one," I said. It was narrow for a cave, but still wide enough for she and I to walk through shoulder to shoulder.

"Lieutenant Talin wishes to remind you of what we're after," Alec said.

I closed the phone and gazed into the cave. "Now we continue with the utmost caution," I said.

Kinsley pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow. We moved into the cave together. The cave was dry, but the air was cool on my skin. We turned on our flashlights and moved forward. She moved cautiously, and she would stop and listen when anything made a noise in the cave. I showed caution… for the most part, anyway.

We breached the end of the cave, and a heavy mist hung around the clearing. A large, clear pond occupied the center and was barely visible through the fog.

"What are we looking for?" she asked.

"You're not looking for anything. Leave the searching to Alec and the lieutenant. We are here as a distraction, if necessary."

She slowly left the sanctuary of the cave. She travelled against the rock wall that surrounded the clearing. Trees and bushes offered cover from any predators. The rock wall wrapped around the entire area, almost making a bowl out of the pond.

She stopped and held up her hand, signaling me to stop. She pointed into the fog where a deep breathing sound resided from.

And there it was.

A monster that stood six men high while on all fours. Its fur and skin took on a deep violet hue that almost appeared black. A set of magnificent horns erected proudly atop the creature's head. His snout hosted many large, sharp teeth.

Fortunately, the behemoth had not seen us.

Her eyes widened in fear. She gripped her scarf on my neck and dragged me into the underbrush. The behemoth glanced toward our direction and sniffed. Seemingly bored, it yawned and walked toward the pond.

"A behemoth," she whispered viciously. "A damned behemoth."

She threw me towards the rock wall and into the dirt. She hunkered down next to me and watched as the creature drunk from the pond before moving farther north. She faced me and practically pinned me to the wall. She pointed an accusing, slender finger at my face.

" _You_ knew about this, didn't you?" Her eye brows drew in, and her hair fell into her face. The only eye I could see was the blue one—you remember, I'm sure. It's the one that reminds you of drowning.

I smiled. "I was told to hold my tongue."

"If I had known about this, we could have taken extra precautions—brought fire and set traps, but—damn it."

"This is a stealth mission. We are not to engage the behemoth."

"On the off chance—the more probable chance—that one of you is spotted, we do not have the measures to take down such a beast."

"What part of not engaging an enemy do you not understand, I wonder?"

" _I_ can walk through here, but you three are ringing dinner bells."

My eyes drifted to her lips, then to her neck, where her scarf no longer occupied. I met her eyes again. They were softer than before, but they flooded with fear.

I moved my hand to her lips and grazed my thumb over the bottom portion. "I do love it when you have top," I said.

Red tinted her cheeks, and she pulled away from my touch. "Ardyn, this is serious."

"I am being serious."

She grunted a small, "fuck you," and stood off the ground, offering me her hand without meeting my eyes. I accepted her hand and rose off the ground. I brushed a small kiss against her cheek.

"Maybe later."

She rolled her eyes and walked forward into hell. Every now and then, she paused and picked flowers. I didn't take her for a flower woman, but whatever makes her satisfied, I suppose.

She spotted a tree with a large knot on it and walked to it. I hoped she wasn't planning on climbing that monstrosity. On the contrary, she grabbed a broken stick and placed the collected flowers on the knot.

I approached her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking precautions," she said as she crushed the herbs. They turned to mush under the pressure, and she put the concoction on an arrow. "Shall we continue?" she asked.

She was collecting herbs? I glanced back at a few plants that were nearby. I shook my head. Not herbs that I knew of. She did, however, put the concoction on her arrow.

After walking warily through the partial forest, she stopped. I followed her gaze across the abyss. On the other side, the fog had lifted only a little, and the second portion of our party was placing items in a black bag. From this distance, the actual items were unclear.

My phone vibrated. "Yes?"

It was the lieutenant. "We've got them. Is she still in your sights?"

For good measure and for me to not be a liar, I looked over at her. She met my gaze with a curious expression.

"Find what they were looking for?" she asked.

I nodded. "Honestly, lieutenant, did you ever doubt me?"

He sighed through the phone. "The cave we came through is a tight fit. We should all leave through the same place, to not get separated."

"We can see you from here. Turn slightly to your left."

He did the action and paused.

Silence.

"Ah, I see you—and her. We'll be right over." _Click_.

"The lieutenant believes we should all leave through the same exit."

She nodded. Her eyes fixated on them. Her lips parted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She waved her arms wildly at them, in what seems like she was motioning them to return to the wall. The two idiot thought it a wonderful idea to cross the clearing.

I admit, that was rather ridiculous on their part. Even with the mist, it wouldn't be enough to hide from a behemoth. A deep growl came from the south, our right. Kinsley's eyes bulged for a mere moment, and then they changed to a determined expression.

"Go to the cave," she said and raced off.

The beast released a loud roar and broke from the edge of the trees on the other side. Its paws drummed against the ground in a sort of war song as it vaulted toward Alec and Talin. Alec, poor fellow, tripped.

The behemoth stopped before its helpless prey. It rose to full height on its hind legs and liberated a victorious war cry. Its mighty claw came down on top of the smaller human. In a white blur, Talin blocked the claw. He stood underneath the might of the creature with only his sword and willpower keeping the claws from tearing them apart.

The behemoth thought this humorous, apparently. A guttural laugh escaped the depths of his throat as he applied more pressure to the tiny human.

Kinsley stopped far to the left of the creature. She nocked an arrow and released in the blink of an eye. The arrow sliced the behemoth's eye. Such a hideous sound reverberated from the beast. He backed away from Alec and Talin.

Kinsley waved them away. "Get him out of here!"

Talin nearly hoisted Alec up in a run, and the two bounded towards me.

"We need to leave. We have what we came for," said Talin.

"We should wait for her," I said.

"Our orders were to not engage! Leave her to her own measures."

"If I recall, a certain lieutenant ran up and blocked an attack to save a fellow imperial."

Talin's gaze didn't falter from mine. "She's not an imperial," he said slowly. "She was our enemy not too long ago. She is not my responsibility if she goes against orders."

"She did save your lives, nonetheless."

Kinsley backed away but never removed her eyes from the behemoth. She nocked another arrow, the one with the herbs encrusted on it. The creature finally tolerated the new pain in its eye. Crimson leaked from the new wound. He fixated on the small woman before him. For several seconds, he didn't move. Probably wondering how a pathetic weapon as a bow and arrow could cause him so much pain.

I unsheathed my weapon and stepped forward. Talin barred my path and glared down at me. " _You_ will not go out there, Chancellor."

"And what will you do, lieutenant? Stop me? Cut me down, maybe?"

He sighed. "If anyone is going to help her," he turned and withdrew his longsword, "it will be me. Protect my squadron—or some nonsense like that."

The behemoth was approximately 70 meters from her. Talin circled to the side of the behemoth, but Kinsley held up her hand to stop him. Her eyes did not move from the beast as they glared into the abyss of each other's opponent. The behemoth snarled and ran toward her, but Kinsley did not attempt to run or hide. She just… stood there.

 _Now who's the one with the death wish_?

She pulled an arrow to her anchor point, but she did not release. 50 meters…40…dear lord, 30 meters. It roared again, and she released the tension on the bow. The arrow soared straight into the beast's mouth.

It didn't even pause nor did it seem to be in pain. It swiped his massive paw at her. She dodged forward and ran underneath his legs. He stomped his hind legs, but she latched on to his tail.

He flicked his tail like a drunkard until she flew off and landed with a loud _thud_. She slid in the dirt from the momentum.

She crouched on a foot and knee and faced her adversary. Only, he stood still. Quite stiff, honestly. His eyelids drooped, and his body crashed into the earth. Deep breaths escaped his snout.

She jumped up and staggered forward from imbalance. She shook her head and ran towards us. "What the hell are you guys still doing here?"

She ran past us toward the cave. We raced after her. "What did you do?" asked Talin.

"Run first, questions later."

She breached the entrance to the cave and didn't look back to see if we were following. The cave passed in a blur of fast moving lights in the dark. She didn't slow down or stop at any point. Sunlight reached our eyes, and we exited the cave, but she just… kept running.

Since she has more knowledge about beasts, we followed her speed through the forest. She staggered to the side a few times, and it worried me. How hard had that behemoth thrown her?

She finally stopped when we arrived at the chocobos. All of us were having difficulties breathing after such a hard and long run, but since they are trained imperials, they recovered quickly.

"What was that all about?" asked Talin.

"Tell me what's in the bag, and I'll tell you." She untied her chocobo and glided to the top. We all did the same.

Talin hesitated, but relented. He took the black carrying bag from Alec and opened it. Vibrant red flowers greeted Kinsley's eyes, and she stared for a moment.

"Next time you need rare flowers, I know some less dangerous areas to get them."

"I held my end of the bargain. Now you."

The chocobos trotted almost in unison. Talin and Kinsley rode in the front, and Alec and I were in the back. My eyes kept looking to the bag.

"It was a simple sleeping herb. Has to be applied orally."

"Then why are we running?"

"I've never used it against a behemoth, for one; and two, I'm fairly certain that the bigger the beast, the quicker the effects wear off."

"Will it come after us?" piped Alec.

"Behemoths, even though large and vicious, are lethargic. They rarely hunt or track, even though they are fully equipped for such."

"So there's no reason for it to come after us?" asked Talin.

"For invading his territory and quickly leaving, no. If it were a female behemoth, that would be a different story. They track you in a radius to make sure you never come back to interfere with her cubs."

Alec's face fell. Kinsley offered a smile to him. "No reason to fret. That behemoth was male."

We traveled to the road after several minutes and dismounted the chocobos. My car was as shiny as ever. I took the driver's seat, of course, and Kinsley sat in the passenger's. Talin sat directly behind her, so he could "keep a better eye on her." I started the car, and it purred. That's my girl.

A roar echoed through the trees. A roar that could only belong to a behemoth.

"Woken up, has he?" I asked.

Kinsley looked at me. Fear flittered in her eyes. She fixated on Talin. "What the hell did you take?"

Talin glared back, unrelenting.

"Tell me," she said with a stern voice that sent chills down my spine. "That _male_ behemoth is fucking tracking us now, and it has to do with whatever is in that bag."


	15. Chapter 15

It's now or never;

Don't surrender—

We came too far to die.

"Claim Your Weapons" | Cristian Reindl, Artrel

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

Kinsley jerked her attention to me with hard eyes. "Drive, now."

I checked my mirrors and pulled the car onto the road. I cared about my darling car, so I saw very little reason to push her beyond her normal limits.

" _Drive!"_ Kinsley said.

I motioned to the road. "What does it look like I'm doing, dear?"

She rolled her eyes, and a large _huff_ came from her. Her hand slid between my legs—not that area, darlings. Keep your mind clean, will you? Her hand reached the bar underneath the seat, and she pulled it.

My seat slid all the way back. "Hey, now—"

She hopped over the middle console and sat on the edge of _my_ seat. She moved my foot out of the way and slammed on the petal. My poor car sped to limits she had never seen before. I was equally worried as equally thrilled. I wrapped my arms around Kinsley's midsection, mostly as a safety precaution—because I'm all about safety.

"What is in the bag?" she asked.

She shifted the gears of my car forcibly, and a small squeal escaped my lips. "Maybe we can slow down?" I asked.

"Tell me, Talin."

"Just a little," I protested.

"There's nothing following us!" Talin yelled over the high winds. His white hair blew around like a wild animal.

Oh, how wrong you were, Lieutenant. The behemoth forced his way through the forest in a rampage with a roar to match. He rushed to the road and stood in the middle of the pavement in front of us, roughly half a mile ahead. His eyes targeted my car, and it charged at us.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Alec.

Talin and Alec shifted in their seats as Kinsley didn't change her course. She increased our speed with determination. I held her tighter. I was terrified for my car, you must understand.

"Don't get a scratch on my car, Kinsley."

She didn't reply, but she rested her hand on the parking break.

"Alec, get out your gun. Aim for his eye."

The behemoth roared violently and reared up. He was grateful for his prey to offer themselves up for death so willingly. Alec aimed his gun.

"Hold," said Kinsley.

We came closer to the towering giant.

"Fire!"

Alec shot a bullet at the behemoth's good eye, and he staggered. We passed directly through his legs, and Kinsley swerved to miss his tail. The car knocked against a guard rail, and I hate to admit that I shrieked in distress.

"Be gentle with her," I said in Kinsley's ear.

"Bite me, Ardyn," she said. _Oh ho, maybe later if you keep this up._

The behemoth recovered and veered around. He pursued us.

"Talin, I'm only going to ask one more time—"

"Eggs. We have two behemoth eggs."

"You—took—behemoth—eggs?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I have no reason to answer to you," he countered.

"How stupid do you have to be to think that was a good idea? Eggs—damn behemoth eggs, of all things."

"You said he had no reason to come after us. Only the females care for the young."

"I _never_ said that." She jerked the car from crashing into another car.

I reached around her to grab the wheel. "Maybe I should grab the wheel now, yes?"

She slapped me away.

The behemoth gained speed on us—damn, that creature could move. Lethargic, my ass.

"It's gaining," said Alec, who couldn't rip his eyes away from the beast.

"It won't go any faster," said Kinsley.

It was the first time that I had seen actual, tangible fear cross Talin's face.

"Talin, can you do a force field?"

"Like I can do magic," he said sarcastically.

"Damn," she said. She pulled the parking break and forced the car to make a hard left. The behemoth, unable to make such a quick change in direction, crashed to the ground in his attempt. It roared in pain, but he inevitably continued after us.

"But Alec can do magic," Talin said.

Alec's pale face turned a shade of pink. "I've only had a few lessons."

Kinsley drove the car through a tunnel. The behemoth had no fortune in following us through, so he took to the overpass. Which was unfortunate for us. He thundered in his run above and quickly surpassed us. Kinsley's eyes shot to the top of the tunnel. Cracks appeared, and small portions of rock fell.

"Are you even trying to dodge this rubble?" I asked after _several_ large pieces slammed the hood of my car.

"Not really."

Light entered from the end of the tunnel, and there was none other than the behemoth brooding there.

"Alec, can you do a force field?"

"I—don't know. Maybe."

"It's a yes or no question!"

"I can try," he yelled back.

"I don't want your attempts—just do it!"

Alec touched his fingertips together and concentrated. We etched closer to the end, and my heart ran wild in my chest. A small pop in a white orb appeared, but quickly dissipated.

"Any time is as good as any," said Kinsley.

"I'm trying."

We were twenty meters from the opening.

"Dammit, Alec, now!"

A large, clear orb swallowed the car and orbited around us. We breached the end of the cave, and the behemoth brought down the might of the gods with two fists. The orb cracked, but it held.

We passed the behemoth, and he released a roar of utmost rage and fury. The force field faded into nothingness. I glanced back, but my eyes stilled on Alec. He pressed his right hand against his temple, and blood leaked out of his nostril. Talin was quick to produce a handkerchief. He forced Alec to look at him, and he wiped away the blood.

Kinsley was too focused on the road—and raging behemoth—to notice Alec.

"What's the plan?" asked Talin. "How far do we need to go for him to leave us be?"

She scoffed. "You just don't get it, do you? He won't just go away." She leaned back into me. "Take over the wheel when I pull the brake. Turn it to the right." She flicked her bow open to the side.

She scrounged in her bag and pulled out two cans. I glared at them. They were her homemade bombs, and I was not at all thrilled at the fact that she had them in my vehicle. She handed one can to Talin and the other to Alec. "Toss these back when I say."

She rested her hand on my thigh for a mere moment. We passed by an old, abandoned gas station. "And please, Ardyn, hold onto me."

I nodded. She placed three arrows in her mouth and took a long, deep breath. "Toss them." Talin and Alec threw the can over their shoulders high into the air.

Kinsley stood up swiftly and clicked the parking break fully up. I wrapped my right arm around her and turned the car. We faced the towering behemoth in a slow half circle. In order for me to hold and turn the car, my head was on her hip, quite close to her posterior.

She pulled the arrow to full draw and released. Just as quickly, she sent another. The second arrow hit a can, and sharp needles spewed from it. The behemoth hesitated from the new pain. She sent her last arrow. The behemoth ran right next to the gas station. Her arrow nicked the second can, which sprouted a small explosion, and the whole gas station went up in a fiery blaze. The behemoth was close enough to be part of the blast, and if I recall correctly, they were vulnerable to fire.

Kinsley held on to my arm and the edge of the windshield as we came to a halting stop. The behemoth cried in anguish as it fell to the ground and no longer moved. Kinsley hopped over the middle console and exited the car.

She faced Talin. "What does he need behemoth eggs for?"

Talin, with the ever present look of distaste, stood out of the car. Alec and I did the same.

Talin was exceptionally tall, and well, Kinsley was not. He towered over her, but she was relentless. A quality both of them undeniably—and annoyingly—shared.

"We are to only bring the eggs. I was not given details as to why."

She pointed a finger at him. "If you give him those eggs, you're dooming the citizens of Niflheim."

"The beast is dead. That's all that matters."

"And what of the mother? We don't know if she's dead or alive." she countered. "Both parents track the eggs."

"They could never find us in Niflheim."

She cocked her eyebrows. "You underestimate such creatures."

There was another explosion from the gas station. Kinsley and Talin took no notice of it and continued to glare at each other.

"Even on the chance the mother was dead, having _two_ behemoths, even if only as cubs, would only end in tragedy behind the walls of Niflheim.

A large, sharp piece of metal zoomed through the air and _thunked_ right into my car's wheel. I'm ashamed to admit that a high pitched squeal escaped me. My poor, darling automobile. Talin and Kinsley veered around to see the damage. Their attention focused now on the gas station, but it was too late.

A smaller piece of metal slashed straight through Kinsley's left leg. She cried out and toppled over onto the concrete. She gripped her leg with both hands, and her eyes shut tightly. She breathed through her nose to stop from groaning in pain.

I bent down next to her and pulled her into my arms. I carried her to the other side of my car that provided some shelter. Crimson poured out of the gaping hole in her leg. I tore off my cloak and wrapped it around her injury.

She gripped my arm forcefully. "You'll get blood on it," she said.

"Blood washes out, remember?"

She was in too much pain to produce a smile. Talin called for nearby imperial aircrafts.

"Do you realize how reckless you are?" I asked.

"Hey now, we're safe if you recall correctly."

I smiled down to her. I kept my hand on her thigh and applied pressure. She grunted and leaned her head back.

"Fuck," she muttered.

The low hum of an imperial aircraft greeted out ears. A medical team landed and rushed over with a carrier for Kinsley. They lifted her up on to it and boarded onto the aircraft. We followed them.

"Tell the captain to take us back to Niflheim," said Talin.

The soldier saluted the lieutenant and scurried to the head of the ship. Kinsley's hand gripped Talin's arm, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't give it to them." She sat up on the bed and gripped him tighter.

He eyed her carefully, but he is a loyal man. He pulled off her hand and moved out of reach. Nurses surrounded her and forced her down. She pushed the nurses away and tried to get off the bed. The nurses forced her back down, but god, she fought against them.

"Talin—don't!"

"I think a sedation is in order," said the lieutenant.

"Kinsley, you need to calm down," I said.

A male nurse stuck a needle in her neck and drained the vial into the struggling woman. Kinsley's eyes glossed over, but she fought against the drug. She grabbed my hand. "Don't give…them."

Her head lolled to one side, and her eyes closed completely. She appeared peaceful, almost. Her chest rose and fell slowly.

"Double the sedation, lest you have a dagger in your back," said Talin.

"No offense, lieutenant, but I am a professional," said the male nurse. "This dose is enough to lull a coeurel to sleep for an entire day."

Talin shrugged and became thoroughly interested in the side of the aircraft.

After several long minutes and the nurses explaining that Kinsley would be fine, Alec and Talin moved to the head of the aircraft to speak with the captain. I remained close by Kinsley and watched as they cut away her imperial pants above the wound. They dressed the injury and wrapped it in many bandages.

The nurses were dedicated and skilled in being able to do their work while riding in a moving aircraft. The journey passed with no circumstances or objectives. It was a quiet ride between our petite group. Only the crew members spoke among one another.

Talin randomly stared at Alec during the trip back, as if expecting his nose to bleed spontaneously. No more blood escaped his nose, however. We landed in Niflheim, and the nurses took Kinsley to the hospital wing. I moved to follow, but Talin's hand landed on my shoulder.

"We need to report to the emperor," he said.

"Surely you are capable, lieutenant."

"Chancellor, you know you are required to be present."

I sighed and followed him to the throne room. We passed soldiers and ranked officers on our way. We entered the room, and Talin, Alec, and I approached the emperor's throne. We all bowed and presented the eggs.

"No trouble, I presume?" asked Iedolas.

Several high ranking officials stood around the room.

"There were… issues," Talin admitted. "The behemoth caught sight of us and knew we stole his eggs."

His eyes met mine expectantly. "And what of the girl?"

 _Woman_ , I wanted to correct. "She is recovering from an injury as we speak."

The emperor nodded solemnly. "Better her than the ones who display such loyalty."

"Majesty, if I may," said Alec. Everyone's eyes landed on him in confusion. _Watch yourself, kid_.

Iedolas stared at the man for a few moments. He nodded his head. "What is it?"

"I know the woman in question has shown obstinacy and stubbornness, but we were assigned with her. Her main duty is to give her insights on monsters and beasts—"

"Get on with it, boy."

Alec's cheeks turned a shade of red, but he didn't dropp his gaze. "She highly discouraged us from bringing these eggs here. I… I think we should listen to what she says."

"Lieutenant," said Iedolas with a false honeyed voice, "I thought your orders were for her to _not_ uncover the eggs."

Talin's gaze didn't falter, nor did his expression change. "In all fairness, my liege, when you have a rampaging beast behind you and a woman demanding what was in the bag driving the car…I couldn't risk the lives of the rest of my squadron for the secrecy of eggs."

Many of the soldiers in the courtroom mumbled amongst themselves. Iedolas drummed his fingers on the throne in consideration. "Lieutenant, I sincerely hope you will never again give me reason to fret your loyalty to me." Talin didn't reply, but he didn't remove his gaze. "And you, boy," said Iedolas. "Mind your tongue during our next inquiry."

Iedolas waved his hand at us, and we took our spots around the room. Mine, of course, was right next to the emperor. Two more groups entered and discussed about things—oh, what were they? I barely remember. It was hideously boring, and my mind tended to wander to a certain female in the hospital wing.

The group before Iedolas stopped in midsentence as a sharp _cling_ bypassed the iron doors. The entire courtroom turned to an eerie silence.

"Hold her down!" yelled the male nurse from the aircraft. The doors opened, and Kinsley limped into the room. The male nurse had a needle in his hand with a clear dose in the syringe. Two guards lied on the ground behind her. One was unconscious, but the other one staggered into the courtroom. The nurse grabbed her from behind and tried to apply the syringe to her neck. She pushed him away.

How the hell was she even standing?

"Forgive me, sire. She must have developed an immunity to sedations," said the nurse.

Iedolas waved him away. The nurse stepped to the side, but eyed Kinsley darkly.

Kinsley faced the emperor. She limped forward even more. The bandages that were so clean and white from the aircraft were now stained with blood where her injury lied. Talin stepped in front of her, and she paused. His hand was on his weapon, warning her to not give him a reason to draw it.

Sweat beaded down her brow, and she breathed heavily. Simply standing was absorbing all of her energy.

"Lieutenant, step aside," said Iedolas. Talin returned to his spot reluctantly, but his hand remained on his weapon. "I was informed you were recovering."

She staggered slightly, but stood up straight. "Return the eggs," she said. Iedolas's brows drew in. Many soldiers glanced around and mumbled. _No one_ ever demanded an emperor to do anything. "Majesty," she added.

Her body tilted unevenly. The drugs still coursed through her veins, plus the injury must be a nightmare to deal with.

"I would think not," he said.

Her eyebrows furrowed. " _Majesty_ ," she said through gritted teeth, "I encourage you to return the eggs to their rightful place. They do not belong here, and you'll only lose valuable lives in the process."

"They belong to me and the empire, and thusly so, they belong here. I will not give up something that is mine."

"It remains unsure if the mother is alive. In the most unfortunate situation, she is. She'll track the eggs to here and reign fire from the heavens to get her cubs back."

"Don't doubt my empire so much to believe a beast could trespass within my walls."

"I doubt whether they've ever faced a behemoth. An enraged one at that. Keeping those creatures here, even if the mother dead—behemoths hold no loyalty to anyone. They will turn when given the chance. It would be disastrous for Niflheim."

Iedolas drummed his fingers. "I will take your words into consideration. Dismissed."

Kinsley didn't move, however. "Reconsider," she pleaded.

"I said, girl, that you are dismissed."

"What kind of emperor puts his own city in harm's way—and for what? Some vanity for being a conqueror?"

Iedolas stood from his throne. "You will _not_ speak to me that way."

She took a step forward— "Everything you've done—" but she had forgotten her injured leg. She crashed to the floor and gripped her leg.

A deep laugh escaped the throat of Iedolas. "Pitiful girl. Can barely stand, can you?"

She was out of breath. I walked between Iedolas and her. "If it weren't for her actions, your highness, we would have suffered great injuries, maybe even death," I said.

"Step aside, Chancellor. She's overstayed her welcome."

"Ah," I raised a finger with a wide smile, "but she has done everything that was asked of her." She stood behind me now, favoring her leg. "As I said before, she is an invaluable asset, and this statement is still true." I placed my hand over my chest. "I will take full responsibility for her actions, sire."

"Be wary of your words, chancellor."

"I always am," I offered a smile.

Iedolas nodded and studied the girl once more. "Dismissed."

I removed my fedora, and I bowed deeply at the waist. "Thank you, sire."

Kinsley bowed slightly at the waist. "It would be in your best interest, majesty, to reconsider those eggs."

The nurse accompanied us as we exited the throne room.

"It may be in _your_ best interest," I said when out of the throne room, "to mind your tongue when in the presence of the emperor."

"Ardyn, I don't ask for much," she said almost as an afterthought, "but, please try to help the emperor see reason."

"As long as you get off that leg of yours."

She nodded and glanced to the nurse. "Fine. I'll get off my damn leg."

The nurse eyed her warily and put his syringe away. "We'll need to do some X-rays, among other procedures to see the brute of the damage. But I can tell you now, you'll have to remain off your leg for several weeks."

"Well, fuck me, then," she muttered as she followed the nurse.


End file.
